Things Will Never Be The Same
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel To 'Thats Just The Way It Is'. After the death of John Winchester, Jenn, Sam and Dean continue to hunt down the Yellow Eyed Demon. What will they find as they further their journey into the unknown? Spoilers for Season 2. REWRITTEN.
1. In My Time Of Dying

Just wanted to let you know that I have completely rewritten this entire story. Soon, I'll be moving on to 'When You're Gone'. I just really think that with the awkward wording, grammar and misspelling should be fixed. It bugged me, lol. This also means something's may have changed so if you want to re-read this whole story, that's cool :)

As the wrecked impala sat there, Sam became aware of his surroundings the moment he heard footsteps outside the car. Within moments, a demon possessing a truck driver ripped the door off its hinges. The demon smirked at Sam as he pointed the colt at him.

"Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god." Sam threatened.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else." The demon replied matter-of-factly.

"You wanna bet?"

The demon smiled as Sam cocked the colt. Making a quick decision, the demon fled the truck driver causing Sam to uncock the colt and let his head fall back in relief.

"Oh my god…" The truck driver said in sorrow.

"Dad?" Sam called to John, earning no reply from the man next to him.

"Did I do this?"

"Jenn?" Sam tried but earned no reply from her either. "Dean? Dean!"

* * *

By morning, the field where the wrecked impala laid was surrounded by rescue choppers and ambulances.

One by one, Sam, Jenn, Dean and John were loaded onto stretchers. John and Dean remained unconscious while Jenn drifted in and out, leaving Sam fully aware of what was going on.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95." One of the paramedics said, referring to Dean.

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam yelled at the paramedics.

"You have to stay still!" The female paramedic said.

"Are they even alive?"

* * *

Luckily for Sam, he was able to walk around almost immediately. After his cuts were cleaned up, his doctor came in and let him know the conditions of John and Jenn. He hasn't found out much about Dean because they were still doing some tests on him.

John suffered a dislocated shoulder and a couple of cuts and bruises. Jenn suffered a minor concussion along with a few cuts and bruises. The doctor was happy to say that Jenn's baby was alive and healthy by some miracle, considering the severity of the crash.

"Have you heard anything about Dean?" Jenn asked as she dressed behind the curtain.

"Nope. Doctor said they should be finishing up his tests any minute." Sam replied.

"Good. Let's go." Jenn said as she opened up the curtain.

Sam nodded his head and led Jenn to Dean's room. As they turned the corner, the two stop in unison and stare at him for a moment. It was hard for the two to see Dean's broken body surrounded by machines, which included a life support machine.

The two held back tears as they slowly walked in. Sam looked over to Jenn before he grabbed her hand to try to comfort her.

Unbeknownst to the two young hunters, Dean was awake in a way. They couldn't see him because he was having an out of body experience; meaning he was alive, but his spirit is out of his body and walking around.

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Thank god." Jenn said in unison to Dean.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked.

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema." The doctor answered.

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

"If?" Jenn asked as her voice broke.

"I have to be honest…"

"_Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up_." Dean's spirit said, overlapping the doctor.

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

"_Come on, guys. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam? Jenn?"_

"Thanks doc." Sam said.

The doctor nodded before turning around to leave. Sam put his arm around Jenn as she buried her head in his shoulder, letting out some of her tears.

"_I'm waking up, Jenn. I promise._" Dean said as he watched her cry.

* * *

While one arm was caught in a sling, John Winchester awkwardly pulled a card out of his wallet and passed it to Sam.

"Here. Give them my insurance." John said.

"Elroy McGillicutty?" Sam asked with a smile as Jenn looked at John with her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"And his two loving sons and adopted daughter. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothing. Look, the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him." Sam furrowed his eyebrows, realizing that's something more along the lines of what Dean would have said.

"We'll look for someone." John said more to Jenn than Sam.

"Yeah."

"But guys, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not? Sam found that faith healer before." Jenn replied.

"Right, that was, that was one in a million."

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam asked angrily.

"No, I said we'd look. Alright? I'll check under every stone. Where's the Colt?"

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" Sam's anger rose as Jenn scoffed and turned to look out the window.

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83." Jenn said as she tried to calm down.

"Alright. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place." Sam said.

"Alright. You, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think we've got it covered."

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Jenn asked curiously as she took the paper from John.

"Protection."

Sam and Jenn head to the door, but Sam stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam asked the question that's been bugging him for a bit.

"No, I don't."

* * *

"Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed." Jenn said as she, Sam and Bobby walked up to the totaled impala.

"Look, guys. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap." Bobby said.

"No. Dean would kill us if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..."

"Okay. You got it."

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him." Sam said, handing Bobby the list.

"What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon?" Bobby gave Sam a look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, um…"

"Bobby? What's going on?"

"I'm gonna be straight with you. Majority of the list is for summoning the demon. Not protection."

Bobby slowly turned around and headed inside to gather what he could, leaving Sam and Jenn clearly upset.

"What the hell is he doing? His son is dying and he wants to summon the demon for a little battle?" Jenn asked angrily as she paced.

"I don't know what he's planning but this is selfish. He cares more about this demon than Dean." Sam piped up in agreement.

* * *

Sam and Jenn walk into John's room and immediately stood in the corner.

"_Sammy, Jenn. Please tell me one of you can freaking hear me. There's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing_." Dean told them.

"You're quiet." John said as he watched Sam look out the window and Jenn look at her feet.

Angrily, Sam turned around and threw the bag down on the bed.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out?" Sam yelled.

"What are you talking about?" John asked in the same tone.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?"

Jenn sighed, knowing where this was going. Sure she was angry, but the yelling between Sam and John tended to become out of hand. At this point, the two of them arguing isn't gonna help Dean right now.

"Sam..." Jenn started, trying to stop him.

"I have a plan, Sam." John said.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam yelled.

"_No, no, no, guys don't do this_!" Dean yelled.

"That's enough!" Jenn yelled before John overlapped her.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." John yelled at Sam.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam continued.

"Stop!" Jenn continued to yell unsuccessfully.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." John added.

"It was possessing you, Dad; I would have killed you too." Sam retaliated.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"_Shut up, both of you_!" Dean yelled.

"Go to hell." Sam said, lowering his voice, but still just as angry.

"Sam, please. Stop." Jenn practically begged as she grabbed his arm.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —" John continued.

"_I said shut up_!" Dean yelled, knocking over a glass of water.

Since Dean was invisible, Sam, Jenn and John looked at the glass confused while Dean was shocked he was able to knock it down.

"_Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother_."

They snapped back to their senses when they heard and saw nurses and doctors running by in the hallway.

Almost immediately, Dean sunk to his knees as he became confused to how he all of a sudden felt pain.

"_What is it_?"

"Something's going on out there." John said, motioning for Sam and Jenn to check it.

Jenn walked to the door and checked the hallway and immediately ran down the hall when she realized they were in Dean's room. Jenn stopped at the door and saw the doctors and nurses surround Dean and tried resuscitating him.

"All clear." The doctor said.

"No." Jenn said to herself as she was about to go in.

She was grabbed from behind to stop her from interrupting the doctors. She turned around, knowing it was Sam and buried her head into his chest. Sam watched the scene before him with tears in his eyes as Jenn prayed that this was all a bad dream.

"Still no pulse." One of the nurses said.

"Okay, let's go again, 360." The doctor said.

"Charging.

Dean walked up behind them and looked in his room to see what was going on. When he saw a ghostly figure above his body he walked into the room.

"_You get the hell away from me_." Dean yelled at the ghostly figure, not noticing it moving. "_I said get back_!"

Jenn lifted her head and looked towards the room, swearing she heard Dean's voice. When she saw that everything was the same, she looked up to Sam and noticed his brows furrowed in confusion. That's the moment she knew he had to have heard it too.

Dean grabs at the ghostly figure before he was flung back against the wall. The ghost quickly left the room, causing the machines in the room to slow and quiet. Dean followed the ghost, but then came back as he realized it's vanished.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse said, causing Sam and Jenn to sigh in relief.

"_Don't worry guys. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it_." Dean said as he stood by them.

Sam turned to look down the hallway, unsure of what exactly was going on. He knew for a fact that he heard Dean say something earlier.

* * *

"What do you mean, you felt something?" John asked the two.

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something." Sam answered.

"Do you think his spirit could be around?" Jenn asked both Sam and John.

"Anything's possible." John replied.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam said.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick something up, I'll be back."

Sam turned to walk out of the room, Jenn following right behind him.

"Wait, Sam...Jenn, I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay."

They both nod before leaving.

"I'm gonna stay with Dean." Jenn said as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, earning a nod from her. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Well, considering you haven't eaten, I'll bring something back. You have to remember, you're eating for two now."

"Thanks. Be careful."

Sam offered Jenn and small smile before heading toward the parking lot. Jenn sighed to herself and headed to Dean's room. She held her composure as she slowly walked in the room, taking in the scene before her. It killed her to see Dean so broken; so lifeless; so…..vulnerable.

Jenn walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Dean's forehead before she sat down in the chair closest to her.

"You know, when you wake up, I'm gonna have to kick your ass for scaring me like this." Jenn weakly joked as she grabbed Dean's hand. "It's weird for me right now, talking to you and knowing I won't get an answer back. You always have some smart ass thing to say."

Dean gave a small chuckle as he watched Jenn sit there and talk to his body.

"Dean, don't you give up on me. You have so much to live for. You have Sam, your dad, me…and the baby. It's okay….well, she's okay."

Dean sighed in relief before he froze. Jenn said 'she'….he was gonna be a father to a little girl. Although in spirit form, he's never felt so happy until this moment.

"I was planning on telling you about her sooner, but everything started caving in on us. Things with Sam's psychic thing were starting to get a little out of control and then Meg kidnapped your dad. Either way, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. But you can't leave any of us now. We need you….I need you, Dean. I can't do this by myself."

Dean held back tears as he watched Jenn's tears flow freely. With this reaper on his ass, he knew the odds were against him. He knew he most likely wasn't coming back; he knew he wasn't gonna be there for her; he knew that he was never gonna meet his daughter. If there was anything that would tear him up inside at this moment, it would be the fact he'll never see his little girl be born and grow up.

* * *

Sam walked into Dean's hospital room with a bag of food in one hand and another bag in the other. He stopped for a moment when he saw that Jenn had fallen asleep with her head resting on the side of the bed. He quietly put the bags down before walking over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, I'm back." Sam whispered gently.

Jenn squeezed her eyes shut briefly before sitting straight and stretching. She watched as Sam pulled out a box labeled as the 'Mystical Talking Board'.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." Sam said, hoping Dean was around.

"_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me_." Dean said while he was leaning against the wall.

Jenn quirked an eyebrow at Sam before joining him on the floor. Sam opened the box and pulled out the board, setting it up in front of him and Jenn.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?" Sam asked.

"_God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party_." Dean said he pushed himself off the wall and sat on the opposite side of the board. "_All right, Sam. This isn't going to work_."

Sam and Jenn each had their fingers set on the pointer when Dean placed his fingers and slid the pointer to 'YES'.

"_I'll be damned_." Dean said as Sam and Jenn gasp.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean." Sam said laughing in relief.

"_Damn straight_."

Dean began sliding the pointer around the board, causing Jenn and Sam to pay attention.

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" Jenn asked as she watched the pointer slide back to 'YES'.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"_One question at a time, dude_." Dean said.

"What is it?"

The pointer slides again, so far giving Sam and Jenn the letters R, E, A, P.

"_I_ _don't think its killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their times just up_." Dean said as he continued to slide the pointer along the board.

"A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?"

There was a pause before Dean slid the pointer to 'YES'. Jenn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as Sam stared at the pointer.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"_Yeah, you can't kill death_."

"Man, you're, um..."

"_I'm screwed, Sam_."

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." Sam said as he stood up and headed to John's room.

Jenn sat there, still trying to absorb what she and Sam just learned. She sighed and got up and just as she was headed out the room, Sam came back with John's journal.

"He wasn't there." Sam said.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"_Where is he_?" Dean asked.

"But we got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam said to Jenn and Dean, knowing Dean was still there.

Sam handed Jenn the journal as she sat down. She began to leaf through it while Sam read over her shoulder. The two would occasionally glance up at Dean's unconscious body, which caused the spirit Dean to stand and read over Jenn's other shoulder.

"_Thanks for not giving up on me, guys_." Dean said as he watched the two of them for a moment.

Jenn turned to a page about reapers. Dean read something causing his eyes to go wide.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said before walking out of the room.

"Look, I know this is all we've read, but it says absolutely nothing on how to get the reaper off him." Jenn said.

"Well, then let's get to researching." Sam said.

With Sam's trusty brand new laptop (that he just so happened to pick up when he got the Ouija board), the two spent all night looking for anything. After hours of researching, they found nothing and accidentally fell asleep. But when they woke up, they continued looking, unwilling to give up on Dean.

As they were deep into their work, Dean suddenly woke up, gasping for air as he choked on the tube in his throat.

"Dean? Help! I need help!" Sam yelled into the hallway.

* * *

"I can't explain it. The edemas vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor said.

"Thanks, doc." Dean said before the doctor left. "So you said a Reaper was after me?" he asked Jenn and Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Something's wrong."

They were interrupted by on knock on the door from John.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked Dean.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean replied.

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, full attitude in check.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam." Dean started, trying to extinguish the small fire Sam almost started.

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No." John replied calmly.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Sam..." Jenn started.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John said, almost pleading.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Jenn, come with me?"

"Sure." Jenn said, patting Dean's hand as she put it down.

John watched with a sad smile as the two walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Dean asked John.

* * *

"Remember when Dean said that something wasn't right?" Jenn asked as she and Sam walked back from the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Your dad was acting a little off."

"I know."

On the way back Dean's room, the two pass by John's. They glanced as they passed and stopped when they found him lying on the ground.

"Dad?" Sam said more to himself.

Sam dropped the coffee as he and Jenn ran into the room to check on him. When they found no pulse, they screamed for help. When help came, they were pushed aside as they tried to resuscitate him.

Hearing all the commotion, Dean headed down the hallway…well, more like limped due to some aches he had. He froze in the doorway in between Sam and Jenn as they watch the doctors and nurses work on John. A nurse walked up to them trying to get them out.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad." Dean said to the pushy nurse.

"Come on..." Jenn pleaded as the nurse left them alone.

"Okay, stop compressions." The doctor said.

"Come on, come on." Dean said in the same tone as Jenn.

"Still no pulse." The nurse said.

"Okay, that's it everybody." The doctor announced.

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."

The three younger hunters stood there in a mixture of sadness and shock.

John Winchester was dead.


	2. Everybody Loves A Clown

Remember, this is rewritten! Yay! I don't own John, Dean or Sam Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos.

_It has been a day since John Winchester died. The three of us were still in shock…we honestly didn't know what the hell we were gonna do. After talking with the doctors, we were allowed to take his body. In the only way we knew how, we decided to give him a 'funeral'._

Jenn, Sam and Dean stood in the dark forest, the only light being offered by the burning body of John Winchester. Sam and Jenn watched as they held back tears while Dean stared at the flames silently.

"Before he...before…did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked Dean.

"No. Nothing." Dean said, never taking his eyes off the flames.

* * *

Bobby Singer was gracious enough to take in the three hunters as they grieved for John. They've been around for a week, and all Dean had done was try to put the impala back together. Jenn would occasionally help him while Sam just went around reading the books in the library.

Today, Dean was underneath the car, only his legs sticking out. Jenn was under the hood, removing the engine so she and Dean can rebuild a new one. Luckily for her, she was able to learn about cars from Dean and John. The impala was a bit more than a rusted frame, considering it looked less crunched than it was a week ago.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked as he walked over to Jenn and Dean.

"Slow." Dean answered from under the car.

"Yeah? Guys need any help?"

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?"

"Stop it, Sam." Dean replied as he pushed himself out from under the car.

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything; stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

Jenn scoffed to herself as she continued working because she knew Dean was far from alright.

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once."

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Cut it out. Don't patronize him." Jenn said as she looked up from the hood.

"Yeah, don't patronize me, Dean. Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened." Sam continued.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything. Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it…oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? I can work on the car." Dean said as he turned back to the impala.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam pulled out John's phone."It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this."

Sam held out the phone to Dean, who took it reluctantly.

"_John, its Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn; you know I can help you. Call me_." The voicemail said on the line.

"That message is four months old."

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked as he passed the phone to Jenn.

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in your dad's journal?" Jenn asked as she finished the voicemail.

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

"Can you ask Bobby if he has a car we can use?"

"Sure." Sam replied before walking into the house.

Jenn watched as Dean turned to face her. Jenn went back to work but stopped when Dean continued to stare at her.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Look, before you turn into Sam, I want you to know, I'm gonna be fine." Dean replied as he walked over to her.

"A lot has happened, and I think that if you don't vent or something, it'll kill you one day."

"I'll be fine. Really."

Dean leaned in to kiss her but she turned away. He shrugged and began kissing her neck.

"Don't think this is gonna change this conversation."

Dean smirked to himself as he felt Jenn give in to him. He pushed Jenn against the car as their lips finally connected. They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, Sam showed off a set of keys.

* * *

About a day later, Jenn, Sam and Dean pulled up to a Roadhouse saloon in a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a freaking soccer mom." Dean said as he got out.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam said before they started looking around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Hey. You bring the, uh…?"

"Of course."

Sam tossed the lock pick to Dean, who opened the door with ease. When the three of them walk in, they notice a light bulb go out, a fly buzzing and a guy passed out on the pool table.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam called to the pool table guy, but he didn't wake up.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen." Jenn said as they continue looking around.

Sam and Jenn head past the door behind the bar while Dean headed to the other side of the roadhouse. Before he could go any further, he felt something touch his back.

"Oh god please let that be a rifle." Dean said.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." A girl's voice said as she cocked the gun.

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..." He turned around and quickly grabbed the rifle from her and uncocking it. "That."

The girl immediately punched him in the face and took back the rifle. Dean put his hand against his nose and doubled over.

"Sam! Jenn! Need some help in here. I can't see, I can't even see." Dean called before he muttered the last part to himself.

The door behind the bar opened, revealing Sam and Jenn walking out slowly with their hands on the back of their heads.

"Sorry, Dean, we can't right now. Jenn and I…we're a... little tied up." Sam said he nodded his head, indicating the older woman, who is behind him and Jenn with a handgun pointed at them.

"Sam? Dean Winchester? Jenn Santos?" The older woman asked.

"Yeah?" Jenn, Sam and Dean replied in unison.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" The younger girl asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys and she's a friend of theirs." The older lady lowered the gun, laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo lowered her rifle causing Dean to watch her for a moment.

"Hey." Jo said.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked Jo.

* * *

"Here you go." Ellen said as she gave Dean a towel full of ice.

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asked as he applied the towel to his nose.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

"Dean..." Jenn started.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen said.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if...He didn't send you."

Dean looked down before looking at Sam, who looked at Jenn, causing her to look down.

"He's all right, isn't he?"

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess." Sam replied after a moment.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean said, trying avoiding this conversation.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine."

"Dean." Jenn whispered to him harshly.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam said, steering away from the possible argument.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." Ellen said.

"Who's Ash?" Jenn asked.

"Ash!"

The man passed out on the pool table jerked awake and sat up, flailing.

"What? It closing' time?" Ash asked, still half asleep.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo said, standing next to Jenn, who looked at Ash.

* * *

Dean slapped down a manila file on the bar where Sam and Ash were sitting. Jo stood on the other side of the bar getting some water with Jenn.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean said, referring to Ash.

"I like you." Ash told him with a slight smile.

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance Dean." Jenn said as she and Jo walked up to them.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it." Dean said as he sat down on the other side of Ash.

Ash pulled out the papers and rifled through them before shaking his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash said.

"Our dad could." Sam replied.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean…damn. They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." Ash replied before getting up to leave.

"Hey, man?" Dean called.

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut."

"All business up front, party in the back."

As he leaves, Jo walked by Dean, throwing him a flirty look. He noticed Jenn wasn't paying attention, and since he's a guy, he couldn't help but check her out. He got up to follow her…conversation isn't a crime.

Sam and Jenn were talking with Ellen when Jenn noticed something behind Ellen.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Jenn asked.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we..." Ellen started.

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder."

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want."

Ellen took the folder and gave it to Jenn with a smile. Jenn smiled back before opening the folder. She and Sam skimmed the newspaper clippings until the noticed a sticky note with red marker on it said 'Couple Murdered. Child Left Alive. Medford, Wisconsin.'

Jenn and Sam exchange a look.

* * *

Dean sat with Jo at a table near a window.

"How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked.

"From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away." Jo answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Yeah. So. I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh..." Dean stopped, trying to snap out of his permanent pick-up-chick mode. He's been with Jenn for 7 months and he wasn't gonna ruin it. "No, you know what? Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time."

"You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line. Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"Well... what a bunch of scumbags."

"Not you."

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm..."

"Dean, come here, check this out." Sam called from across the bar.

"Yeah."

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam said as Dean came over.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

Jenn sat there playing with her glass as Dean was talking to Sam. She did hear his and Jo's conversation. Was she upset that he was this close to pick up Jo? Yes.

Was Dean was about to tell Jo that he was in a relationship before Sam interrupted? Possibly.

Was she still mad? Yes.

Was it possible that her hormones caused her to maybe over react? Yes.

* * *

Dean drove in the minivan in the rain as Sam had the file open in his lap.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually." Sam answered.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course." Jenn replied irritably.

"You okay?" Sam asked Jenn while Dean waited for an answer.

"I'm fine...it's just the pregnancy messing up my hormones..."

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean said changing the subject.

"Oh, give me a break." Sam said.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash."

"And apparently clowns kill."

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked as he looked in the review mirror and saw Jenn staring out the window.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales." Sam answered.

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?"

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Jenn said aloud as she continued looking out the window.

"Well, this case was your guys' idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?" Sam said.

"It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing."

"You might as well fucking say it Winchester." Jenn said, adopting a hostile tone. "If you have something to say, just say it."

"I told you it was nothing." Dean replied in the same tone.

An uncomfortable silence filled the car until Dean had made it to the carnival the next morning. As soon as they pulled up, they noticed some detectives talking to some of the carnies.

"Check it out. Five-oh." Dean said.

* * *

Sam stood uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passed him. They stared at each other until she was completely passed him.

"Look, just breathe okay?" Jenn said, taking a deep breath in and exhaling. "It'll be over when Dean gets back. If needed focus on me so you don't have to pay attention to them."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath before Dean came back.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked Sam with a laugh.

"More murders?" Sam asked with a scowl.

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them..."

"Who fingered a clown." Jenn finished for him.

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything." Sam said.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous."

Dean shrugged before he noticed a help wanted sign.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean said before walking away.

Sam and Jenn follow him curiously when they enter a tent. Inside, a man is throwing knives at a target…they all land near but not quite on bulls-eye.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked him.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The man asked angrily as he turned around.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry." Dean realized he was blind because of the sunglasses.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked Sam and Jenn quietly.

"Not really." Sam answered as he and Jenn smiled.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" A short man asked, walking in.

Dean turned back to the blind guy and looked down to see a short man in a red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The blind man said.

"No, I don't, I..." Dean started.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The short man asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

"Little? You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Jenn and Sam began to laugh at Dean's misfortune as Dean frantically tried to get out of the situation. "Please?"

* * *

"You kids picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat." Mr. Cooper said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

Dean looked at the available chairs; one normal and a pink, clown face chair. Dean rushed and beat Sam to the normal chair, causing Sam to scowl before uncomfortably sitting in the clown chair. Dean looked over to Jenn and patted his leg, signaling for her to sit on his lap. Not one to argue with her tired legs, Jenn sighed to herself before taking the chance.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble."

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam answered.

"Yeah." Dean added.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Butcher? ANS men, err, and woman?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess." Sam said.

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope. But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean said.

"You see that picture? That's my daddy."

"You look just like him." Jenn said as Mr. Cooper pointed to the picture.

"He was in the business. Ran a freakshow. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls, and in the lady's case, a guy. Have two point five kids. Live regular."

Before Dean or Jenn could reply, they stopped themselves when Sam leaned forward.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Sam said.

Dean and Jenn exchange a small look before looking to Sam, confusion etched on their faces.

* * *

"Huh." Dean said as they walked back to the minivan.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts."

"Really?" Jenn asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean said, causing Jenn to roll her eyes and walk away.

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all." Dean said.

* * *

The three hunters walked around the carnival, wearing their red jacket uniforms and picking up trash. All three had an EMF meter on as they tried to blend in. Within 15 minutes, Jenn's phone rang, startling her for a moment. She growled before she answered.

"Yeah?" Jenn answered.

"_Hey, it's us_." Sam said on the other line.

"What's the matter?"

"_Yeah, you sound like you just saw a clown_." Dean joked on the line, noticing a change in Sam's voice.

"_Very funny. Skeleton, actually_." Sam said.

"_Like a real human skeleton_?"

"_In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains_?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Jenn asked as she spotted Dean, causing her to walk up to him.

"_Well, no, but_..."

"We should check it out anyway. Jenn found me so we're headed to you." Dean said before he hung up his phone.

The two began walking away until the blind man from earlier grabbed Dean's arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The blind man asked.

"I'm... I was just sweeping." Dean replied instinctively pushing Jenn behind him.

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?"

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control."

"We're a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, and we take care of our own problems."

"We got a problem?" Jenn asked gently as she stood next to Dean.

"You tell me, you're the one talking about human bones."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What?"

"My boyfriend and his brother and me... we're writing a book about them."

* * *

Jenn and Dean headed to where Sam was just as they finished feeding lie after lie to the blind guy.

"So you wanna tell me why you've been mad at me?" Dean asked casually on the way.

"I heard you talking to Jo. It seemed to me that you were real close to trying to pick…" Jenn started.

"Look, that wasn't what it seemed. Yes, I was close, but I did stop myself. I was gonna let her know we were together, but Sam interrupted me. You know I don't apologize often, but I am sorry. It was wrong and I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Jenn continued walking and nodded, accepting the apology. It still hurt that it almost happened, but he was right when he said he stopped himself. If there happened to be a next time, oh, she would give him hell.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as the couple approached him.

"Long story." Jenn replied.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" The 3 heard a little girl say.

Dean, Jenn and Sam immediately looked over to see a little girl pointing.

"What clown?" Her mom asked.

They looked to where the little girl is pointing; there is nothing.

"Come on, sweetie, come on."

As the mother and daughter walked away, the three hunters exchanged a look.

* * *

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam said as they staked out the family's home.

"Well, I did, and I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real." Jenn replied.

Dean pulled out a gun and cocked it, causing Sam grab at it and push Dean's hands down.

"Keep that down." Sam said harshly while Jenn punched Dean on the shoulder.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?" Dean asked as he rubbed his arm.

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

* * *

It's been hours since the three hunters in a minivan began their stakeout. Dean and Jenn slept as Sam continued to watch. Sam shook Dean awake as the dining room light turned on and they watched the little girl walk to the back door in the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go. Jenn, you stay here." Dean said as he prepared to get out.

"Wait, what?" Jenn asked, confused and on the verge of anger.

"You're pregnant. We can't risk you getting hurt.

"Unbelievable..." Jenn said, throwing herself against the back seat.

Dean shrugged before leaning toward her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Be careful." Jenn called out to the before the car door closed.

Jenn waited in the car as the boys got to get in on some action. She became bored rather quickly as she picked at her nails. She sighed loudly in annoyance before she looked out of the window. There Sam and Dean were, running towards the minivan. They got in and skidded away.

"Oh crap. What did you do?" Jenn asked as Dean pushed on the accelerator.

* * *

Dean parked the minivan off the side of the road before removing the license plates. Sam and Jenn grabbed their stuff before they leave.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Jenn asked.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this freaking thing anyway." Dean answered as they started walking. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah, and dresses up as a clown for kicks? You see anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." Sam replied, pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jenn asked.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something... Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way." Jenn and Dean said in unison.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out." Jenn replied.

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean nodded casually as Jenn offered Sam a small smile. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours, it's crap."

"Oh, god."

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

Jenn sighed to herself, knowing that it was useless in trying to get them to stop arguing.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay." Sam said.

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me." Dean said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"…Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death. Are you?"

"I'm going to call Ellen." Sam said as he picked up his walking pace.

Dean sighed to himself as Jenn walked next to him in silence.

"You think that was a bit harsh, Dean?" Jenn asked Dean calmly.

Dean didn't reply as he looked over to Jenn. He sighed again before shaking his head.

* * *

"Rakshasa." Sam said as he fell back into step with Jenn and Dean.

"What's that?" Jenn asked.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean asked.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers' in '81" Jenn said.

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper."

"You know, that picture of his father, it looked just like him." Jenn added.

"You think maybe it was him?" Sam asked.

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?"Dean asked.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass." Sam said.

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, Jenn and I will round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

* * *

Sam picked the lock on Cooper's trailer and as soon as he got in, he pulled out his pocket knife, slicing the mattress open. He stopped when he heard a shotgun cock behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cooper asked Sam.

* * *

Dean and Jenn were led by the blind man to his trailer. As they walked in, he tapped a trunk with his cane.

"Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one, though." The blind man said. "Check the trunk."

Dean opened the trunk and immediately found a red clown wig. He looked up at Jenn, causing her to look at the wig. He moved the wig and found the costume. The two exchange a look for a moment and turned to face the blind man.

"You?" Jenn asked in shock.

The blind man dropped his cane and took off his glasses. His eyes were normal before they went cloudy. He smiled and waved as he disappeared.

Dean and Jenn exchanged another looked before going for the trailer door. It was jammed, causing Jenn to help Dean open it. A knife flew past their heads and landed in the space between their faces, causing them to jump. With more urgency, they continue to struggle with the door as another knife landed a little higher than the last.

"Alright!" Dean yelled.

The two managed to get the door open, causing them to tumble out in case another knife went flying. They continued to run until they ran into Sam.

"Hey! Hey. So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam said.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere." Dean said.

"Well, did you get the… "

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on."

* * *

Sam led Dean and Jenn to the funhouse. As they navigate through a door fell from the ceiling, separating Sam and Jenn from Dean.

"Sam! Jenn!" Dean called through the door.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam called back.

Sam motioned for Jenn to follow him. A few feet away was a pipe organ, giving out steam. Sam grabbed for one of the pipes but flinched from the heat. Grabbing a cloth from his pocket, he wrapped it around the pipe so he and Jenn could pull it. Just as they started, Dean rounded the corner.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey! Where is it?" Jenn asked as she and Sam continued to pull.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?"

Just as he finished his question, and knife flew past Dean, pinning one of his sleeves to the wall. Jenn and Sam looked back, watching Dean as struggled.

"Go help him. I've got this." Sam said, pulling.

Jenn ran over to Dean as another knife pinned the wrist part of the sleeve. She did the best she could until a knife flew towards her arm, pinning her arm right next to Dean's, leaving them stuck facing each other. Jenn grabbed at her arm as she felt the pain and warm liquid leak through her jacket and drip down her arm.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, just grazed it." Jenn replied, flinching.

Dean and Jenn continued to pull at the knives when Sam finally got the pipe off. He turned towards the other two and walked forward slowly. Within moments, a knife flew towards his head, but his instincts helped him dodge it.

"Guys, where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

Jenn looked around and noticed a lever. Considering Dean's free arm was closer, she motioned to it. He reached up and pulled the lever, causing more steam to fill the room. Jenn turned around to see a vague shape of the rakshasa behind Sam.

"Behind you!" Dean and Jenn yelled to Sam in unison.

Without looking, Sam thrust the pipe behind him, stabbing the rakshasa. He turned around to see the pipe buried in the still invisible creature. Dean managed to free himself and helped Jenn before they walked up to Sam. Looking down, all they see is empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses." Dean said breaking the silence.

Sam and Jenn smile before breaking out in laughter.

* * *

Back at the roadhouse, Ellen laid a couple beers and a cup of water out on the bar for Sam, Dean and Jenn.

"You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud." Ellen said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Jo walked over to the other side of Dean, giving Sam a look.

"Oh yeah, um, I've gotta... uh, I've gotta go. Over there. Right now. Come on Jenn." Sam said, getting up.

Jenn sighed, trusting Dean, as she got up. She gave Dean a look before following Sam.

"So..." Jo said as she cleared her throat.

"So…" Dean repeated.

"Am I gonna see you again?"

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't hate it."

"Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I'm in a relationship with Jenn and she's having my baby."

"Wrong place, wrong time then huh?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, I get it. Are you happy with her?"

"I am..." Dean replied as he turned to look over at her.

Dean smiled to himself when he watched her laugh at something Sam said.

"She seems like a nice girl. I know I haven't known her long, but I like her, so be good and don't hurt her."

"I don't plan on it…"

The back door opened, revealing Ash, the folder and a weird laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya." Ash said.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam replied.

"Clowns? What the f—"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean asked, causing Jenn and Sam to join them at the bar.

Ash set the laptop down on the bar and opened it up.

"Did you find the demon?" Jenn asked curiously.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie." Ash replied with a wink, causing Jenn to smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, smiling at Jenn.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm."

Dean reached for the laptop, causing Ash to give him a look.

"Do you mind...yeah." Dean asked.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Ash replied as he let Dean use his laptop.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting."

"M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?"

"Si, si, compadre."

Dean took another sip of his beer before putting it back down. Ash looked at it for a moment before picking it up and drinking it.

"Hey, listen, if you guys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back." Ellen said before Sam, Jenn and Dean could leave.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish." Dean said.

"Okay."

"Thanks Ellen. We'll see you." Jenn said as Sam and Dean walked out.

"Sure will, honey." Ellen replied with a smile.

Jenn turned back and waved goodbye to Jo, who returned the wave, before following the boys. Truth be told, Jenn didn't really dislike Jo. Despite her hopes that Dean wouldn't try something, Jo was a nice girl.

* * *

Dean and Jenn were in the junkyard working on the impala when Sam walked outside and started pacing for a moment.

"You were right." Sam said to Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked as he straightened up from under the hood.

"About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work."

Sam turned around and headed back into the house. Jenn straightened herself from under the hood and watched as Dean stood still for a moment. She watched carefully as he picked up a crowbar and walked to the back of the impala.

Dean smashed the window of a nearby car, causing Jenn to flinch at his sudden outburst. He then turned to the trunk and began slamming the crowbar onto it. Jenn cleaned the grease off her hand to keep herself from crying. When she had enough, she ran behind him and grabbed his arms to get him to stop. Dean took the hint and dropped the crowbar before he turned to Jenn and collapsed in her arms.

The two sunk to the ground as Dean cried into her shoulder. Within moments, he calmed down and rested his head on her shoulder, staring at the place Sam once stood, his lip trembling.

"Dean. Dean, look at me." Jenn said, gently picking up his head and cupping his face. She looked into his eyes for a moment, noting the sadness and anger that filled them. "Let's go inside. Get some rest, okay?"

Dean nodded as Jenn kissed his forehead. She gently helped him up and held his hand tightly as they walked upstairs to the bedroom. She laid down next to him and played with his hair, hoping he'd fall asleep. A few tears escaped his eyes, causing Jenn to wipe them away. Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss her, knowing that she was always there when he needed her.

Dean wouldn't admit it aloud, but he needed comfort and he was grateful for the woman laying next to him. He moved to her neck, planting light kisses, causing Jenn to sigh. Jenn sensed what he needed at the moment when Dean began removing her pants.

Within moments, Dean sighed in relief when he entered Jenn. Almost immediately he began to thrust in and out of her, venting out some frustration he had, although he was careful not to hurt her. Jenn moaned from underneath him, encouraging Dean to continue.

Another thing Dean wouldn't admit aloud was that he needed Jenn. When they started dating, something inside him just couldn't resist this woman and he liked the feeling she gave him whenever she entered a room. The one thing in this world that made him feel normal; the one thing that kept his sanity in check was her. He considered her a big contributor to helping him find some peace within. He needed her because he didn't want that feeling to go away.

Before he knew it, both he and Jenn rode the waves of ecstasy. Dean kissed her as his body calmed from the spasms. When he rolled to his side, Jenn was there to rest her head on his shoulder. Even if it would only last for a moment, he was content that the only thing on his mind was Jenn. He kissed her forehead before he felt sleep overcome him.

Jenn felt Dean's breathing even out and gave a small sigh. Yes, she was worried about him, but she was sure that the worst part about this whole situation was over. He exploded and usually it tended to get better from there. She loved him and it would kill her to lose him now.


	3. Putting the Pieces Together

Also a re-write…I mean, come on, how many times am I gonna have to remind you who owns who? You're big kids, I'm sure I'm being paranoid by announcing ownerships **every** chapter. So, I'll just carry on.

Jenn woke up in Dean's arms. Since he was still sleeping, she gently got out from under his arm and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed some of it on her face. Looking up in the mirror, she wiped off her face.

She knew Dean wasn't one to really speak of his feelings. Soon, she knew he would wake up and act as if nothing happened. As much as she really wanted him to talk to her, she knew better than to push him. Not only would she push him further away, he's been known to react in an angry fashion.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She put the towel down and opened it, revealing Sam on the other side.

"He okay?" Sam asked, referring to Dean.

"I honestly don't know." Jenn replied with a shrug.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

Sam pulled Jenn in for a hug when he saw the tears building up. He watched from the window as Dean smashed in the trunk of the impala. He knew that it might have taken its toll on her emotions, especially with her pregnancy hormones. Watching someone have a breakdown the way Dean did would be hard on anyone. Seeing that on top of Dean's habit of bottling things up, it didn't help diffuse the situation either.

"I'm worried about him, Sammy. He bottles everything up and I'm afraid that it'll kill him one day."

"We just need to give Dean his space. I guarantee that there will be a day when he'll finally open the bottle and talk to one of us. Until then, we have to wait." Sam said as he gently stroked her hair.

"What would I do without you, Sam Winchester?"

"You'd probably live a life full of boredom and chaos without my wise words, young grasshopper."

Jenn smiled and gently punched Sam in the shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek before heading back to the room to see if Dean was awake.

When she walked in, she smiled to herself when he snored lightly. She tip toed in and quietly got dressed in some new clothes. As she was about to leave, she heard Dean stir.

"Hey." Dean said groggily.

"Hey, you." Jenn replied as she sat on her side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, noting her change of clothes.

"I'm gonna get to work on the impala."

"You should be resting. I've beeen sleeping more than you and you're the one with child."

"You know me, I just need something to do…something to pass the time."

"Well, you know I can help you with that."

Dean grabbed Jenn and pulled her onto the bed, causing her to laugh.

"You and I both know that car is too freaking awesome to let rust in the junkyard. It needs to be fixed so we can admire its beauty…and maybe drive it."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Dean gave Jenn a peck on the lips before letting her go. She got up and headed to the door.

"Hey, uh, Jenn?" Dean called.

"Yeah?" Jenn replied, turning around.

"…Thanks."

"Any time."

"Really, I mean it."

Jenn offered Dean a comforting smile as she walked towards him. She kissed him before leaving the room. She walked downstairs and smelled the food Bobby was cooking.

"Bobby, it smells amazing." Jenn said as she walked up to him, kissing his cheek.

"Of course it does, you're pregnant." Bobby replied with a chuckle.

"Either way, you know the way to my heart…and obviously the baby's too. She's kicking like crazy right now."

Bobby looked over to her, his eyes brightened. Jenn smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Just when she thought Bobby's eyes couldn't get any brighter, they did when he felt the baby kick.

"You see what you're awesome smelling food does to the little one?" Jenn asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Bobby replied with a smile of his own. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Bobby told the baby.

Jenn smiled at Bobby before heading outside. She continued working on the engine until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she watched as Dean went around to the trunk of the impala, examining the damage.

"Man, I really messed this thing up." Dean said, running his fingers over the holes.

"Yeah." Jenn replied, standing next to him. "But this should be an easy patch."

"How am I lucky enough to end up with you?"

"You just have low standards."

Jenn and Dean exchanged a smile before giving each other a peck on the lips.

* * *

"Are you done yet? My arm's getting kinda tired." Dean told Jenn as he held up the car door.

"Yeah, I'm done you big baby." Jenn replied as she got out of the impala.

Dean sighed for a moment before smiling to himself. He walked over to Jenn and pulled her in his arms.

"At least now, boy or girl, I'll have someone to pass this car onto." Dean said admiringly as he placed his hand on Jenn's belly.

"Yeah…just three more months." Jenn replied, looking down at her stomach.

"Three months….I still can't believe I didn't notice you were pregnant earlier. You were what, two, three months when you told me?"

"Yup luckily for me, I didn't show much until we hit month five."

Dean smiled at her as he held her close. Even now, he couldn't believe that **he** was gonna be a father. Him of all people. The thought of that scared him but brought out all kinds of happiness he never thought existed. He kissed Jenn on the forehead proudly. This woman was giving him a baby and he loved her so much more for that.

"It looks good." Sam said as he walked up next to them.

"Damn right." Dean replied proudly, looking at the impala.

"So, good news. I found us a new case. There have been piles of dead cows along with some murders."

"Where?" Jenn asked as she picked her head off Dean's shoulder.

"Red Lodge, Montana."

Jenn and Dean exchanged a look before smiling.

"Pack it up. We hit the road in 20." Dean replied with a smile.


	4. Bloodlust

Alright, I don't own Sam or Dean…as much as we all would like that because you know I would totally share.

The impala continued to zoom up the road with a very happy Dean behind the wheel.

"Woo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked, giant smile on his face.

"You know if you two want to get a room, just let me and Jenn know, Dean." Sam said, amused.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

"You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Got my car, got a case, things are looking up."

"Wow. You hear a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine."

"How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles." Jenn answered.

"Good." Dean smiled as he pushed the peddle further down.

* * *

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time." The Sheriff said.

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanagan."

"That was two days ago. Is there – "The Sheriff started before his secretary knocked on the door, pointing at her watch. "Oh. Sorry guys, time's up, we're done here."

"One last question –"

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" Jenn asked.

"Excuse me?" The Sheriff replied.

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained... over a dozen cases."

"What about them?"

"So you don't think there's a connection?"

"Connection... with..."

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff." Sam said.

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" Jenn added.

The sheriff laughed before he noticed the serious look on Jenn and Sam's faces.

"You - you're not kidding."

"No."

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News..." Jenn answered

"Weekly World News." Sam said in unison.

"World -"

"Weekly World -"

"Weekly... I'm new." Jenn said with a nervous smile.

"Get out of my office." The sheriff said.

* * *

Dean, Jenn and Sam headed to the morgue to take a closer look at the bodies of the murder victims. The intern on duty looked at them curiously as they walked in with their labs coats.

"John…" Dean started as he saw his name tag read ''.

"Jeff." The intern said.

"Jeff. I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back. And he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would... okay."

Dean looked satisfied as the intern ran to find Dr. Dworkin.

"Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Jenn asked as she walked towards the drawers.

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead." Sam answered.

"Yeah. So much f-d up crap happens in Florida." Dean said replied as he grabbed some gloves.

Dean handed Sam and Jenn a pair of latex gloves while putting on his own. Sam walked to the drawers and opened up one and pulled out the corpse with a box between its legs.

"All right, open it." Dean told Sam.

"You open it." Sam replied.

"Wuss."

Dean picked up the box and carried it to the closest table. He flipped the lid off and grimaced, causing Jenn and Sam to approach the box with a cringe.

"Well, no pentagram." Jenn said.

"Wow. Poor girl." Sam added.

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like Moth in Silence of the Lambs." Dean said.

"Yeah, here, go ahead."

"No, you go ahead." Dean moved the box toward Sam.

"What?"

"Put the lotion in the basket."

"Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh? Whatever."

Sam took a deep breath and stuck his fingers into the mouth.

"Dean, get me a bucket." Sam said.

"You find something?" Jenn asked.

"No, I'm going to puke."

Sam pulled his fingers out and took another deep breath as he cringed.

"Wait, lift the lip up again?" Dean said.

"What? You want me to throw up, is that it?"

"No, no, no, I think I saw something." Dean pulled back the lip. "What is that, a hole?"

Dean pressed on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descended from it.

"It's a tooth."

"That's a fang. Seriously? Retractable set of vampire fangs, you've got to be kidding me." Jenn said.

"Well, this changes things."

"You think?" Dean asked.

* * *

Dean, Jenn and Sam head to the nearest bar, hoping they could find some leads there. As they walk in, a man sitting on the other side of the room began watching them.

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Two beers, please."

"So, we're looking for some people." Sam said.

"Sure. Hard to be lonely." The bartender answered.

"Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant." Sam pulled out a $50 bill and placed it in front of the bartender. "Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink..."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Jenn said.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice." The bartender answered.

"Thanks."

Sam and Dean left their half-finished beers on the bar as they left. The three hunters felt a presence behind them, so they cut through an alley. They realized they were being followed when they hid and saw the guy turn the corner looking for them. Dean pulled out his knife as he and Sam pin the guy against the wall, the knife at the man's throat.

"Smile." Dean said.

"What?" the man asked.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of – you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?"

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch." Dean cocked his head as the man began to pull away, causing Sam to pin him cocks his head. "Whoa. Easy there, chachi." He slowly lifted his lip, showing his normal gums. "See? Fangless. Happy?" Dean eased his grip on him, as did Sam. "Now. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

The man, named Gordon led the three hunters to his car, pulling out his arsenal to put some of his weapons away.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, and Jenn Dominguez." Gordon said happily.

"It's Santos." Jenn replied.

"Sorry. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Yours too Jenn. But John, hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot -"

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Jenn asked.

"Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?"

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asked.

"I've got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meeting' you guys. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon replied as he got into his car. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side."

Jenn, Sam and Dean figured it would've been best to foll

* * *

ow Gordon. They followed him to some warehouse just as the vampire he was fighting got the best of him. Before the vampire could nearly decapitate Gordon with an electric saw, Sam and Jenn pulled him to safety.

Dean went on the attack to the vampire, pinning him under the electric saw and decapitating him.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon said to Dean.

Sam and Jenn stared at Dean, stunned at the look in his eyes.

* * *

At the bar, Gordon, Dean, Jenn and Sam sat around a table as a waitress brought another round of shots for the guys.

"No, no, I got it." Gordon said as he saw Dean reach for his wallet.

"Come on." Dean said.

"I insist. Thank you, sweetie." Gordon said to Dean before turning to the waitress. "Another one bites the dust." He added, raising his shot glass.

"That's right." Dean replied.

Dean and Gordon drink a toast as Sam and Jenn sat in their chairs, arms folded.

"Dean. You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yep. You all right, Sammy? Jenn?" Dean answered before turning to Jenn and Sam.

"I'm fine." Sam and Jenn answered in unison.

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy." Gordon said.

"They're the only ones who get to call me that." Sam said to Gordon, referring to Jenn and Dean.

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

"I second that." Jenn replied as she popped a peanut in her mouth.

"Oh, come one, man, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job." Gordon told the two younger hunters.

"See? That's what I've been trying to tell them. You could learn a thing or two from this guy." Dean said to them.

"Yeah, I bet we could. Look, we're not gonna bring you guys down. So we'll just gonna go back to the motel." Jenn said, standing up.

"You sure?" Dean asked as if he had a thousand times.

"Yeah." Sam said, following Jenn.

"Sammy? Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" Dean tossed the keys to the impala to Sam.

Jenn and Sam exchanged a look and rolled their eyes, as they walked out of the bar.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked.

"No, no, they both just get that way sometimes. Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round."

* * *

As Sam walked into the motel room with Jenn, he dropped the keys on a hook.

"I swear there is something about him I don't like." Jenn said, taking off her jacket.

"Me too. Something doesn't seem right with the guy." Sam replied.

"I can't wait till this is over. The sooner it is, the sooner Gordon is out of our lives."

"Agreed."

* * *

"... So, I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of…" Dean said, unable to really finish.

"Embraced the life?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. How'd you get started?"

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen. Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her. Too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone, my sister's gone."

"And then?"

"Then... try explaining that one to your family. So I left home. And then bummed around looking for information: how you track 'em, how you kill 'em. And I found that fang - it was my first kill."

"Sorry about your sister."

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was. But hey, that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad. It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know. He was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad. Then just like that he's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy or Jenn. You know, I gotta keep my game face on. But uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this…"

"Hole inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker? Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing, and this'll help you do it. Dean, it's not a crime to need your job."

* * *

"Hey, Ellen, uh, Sam Winchester and Jenn Santos." Sam said into the phone.

"_Sam, Jenn, it's good to hear from you. You guys are okay, aren't you_?" Ellen asked on the other line.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question."

"_Yeah, shoot_."

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

"_Yeah, I know Gordon_."

"And?"

"_Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, sweetie_?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him, I guess."

"_Don't do that_."

"I-I thought you said he was a good hunter." Jenn said in confusion.

"_Yeah, and Hannibal Lector's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job you guys just let him handle it and you move on_."

"Ellen…"

"_No, Jenn? You just listen to what I'm telling you, okay_?"

"Right, okay." Sam said.

* * *

"Know why I love this life?" Gordon asked.

"Hmm?" Dean asked.

"It's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find the bad thing, kill it. See, most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us."

"Not sure Sammy and maybe Jenn would agree with you, but uh..."

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us." Dean stared at him, surprised. "I'm not saying he's wrong. Just different. But you and me? We were born to do this. It's in our blood."

"I guess..."

"So, what about Jenn? She a friend or girlfriend of yours...?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Well, she may not show it, but considering the fact she was born into this life, I can see her like us. I mean, she is dating you, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"So she's pregnant huh? How does it feel?"

"Feels pretty good actually."

"Well congrats man. With parents like you two, I'm sure that child will grow up to be a fine hunter. How about another round?"

"Sounds good."

"Like I mentioned earlier, I know Jeremy Dominguez. What happened with those two? That man had some real animosity towards her."

"Well…he wasn't a good guy. Wasn't a good father in every sense. So, my dad took her in."

"I heard some stories. But I also heard she's one of the best female hunters around. Better than her daddy."

"Yeah. Without a doubt."

"He seemed real shady, that Jeremy. He would tell me some stories about her, and it's good to hear she was able to get away from the bastard."

Dean nodded as he started to become a bit uncomfortable with Gordon's prying on Jenn's life.

* * *

Sam walked outside for just a moment to buy a soda from a vending machine. On his way in, he stopped for a moment, sensing something was there. Shrugging it off, he walked in and leaned against to door with a sense of relief. As he walked forward, he was jumped from behind.

"Jenn!" Sam called for her as he knocked his attacker down.

Suddenly a second attacker advanced on him until the first slammed the phone into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he felt himself being picked up. He was loaded into a truck along with an unconscious Jenn before his world went black.

The next thing Sam and Jenn knew, they woke up, bound to a chair, gagged along with a sack over their head. When it was pulled off, the bartender from the bar earlier showed his fangs. He immediately advanced toward Sam until a woman walked into the room.

"Wait. Step back, Eli." The woman commanded.

Eli reluctantly took a step back, retracting his fangs. The woman walked to Sam and Jenn and pulled of their gags.

"My name's Lenore, I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk." Lenore said.

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Sam replied, struggling against his ties.

"He won't hurt either of you, you have my word."

"Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offense but you're not the first vampire we've met." Jenn said.

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Notice you're still alive."

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam asked.

"We've found other ways. Cattle blood."

"You're telling me you're responsible for all the…"

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by."

"Okay, uh, why?" Jenn asked.

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli asked angrily.

"Eli!"

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Jenn repeated, sharing Eli's tone.

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us, it doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you."

"We have a right to live, we're not hurting anyone."

"Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why we should believe you."

"Fine. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go. Take them back. Not a mark on either of them."

Within moments, Sam and Jenn were lead back to the truck, their heads covered.

* * *

Dean and Gordon sat in the motel room, looking over a map.

"This is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy at best." Gordon said.

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town. Which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is there's thirty five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Then I guess we'll just have to search the other half. What time is it? Where is Sam and Jenn?"

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. They seem like the take a walk type."

"Yeah, Sam is, but..."

Before Dean could finish, Sam and Jenn walked in, giving Dean an urgent look.

"Where you been?" Dean asked them curiously.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Jenn replied.

"You mind chilling out for a couple minutes?" Dean turned to Gordon, who nodded.

Sam, Jenn, and Dean walked outside and toward the parking lot.

"Sam and I were thinking that maybe we've got to rethink this hunt." Jenn said.

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" Dean asked.

"In the nest."

"You found it?"

"They found us, man." Sam said.

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None."

"Well Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"All right, well, where is it?"

"We were blindfolded, we don't know." Jenn said.

"Well, you've got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Look at us. They let us go without a scratch."

"Wait, so you're saying... No, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em."

"Why?"

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Jenn? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Jenn. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Sam and I don't think so, all right? Not this time."

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows."

"Gordon?" Sam asked Dean, deciding to join in.

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam."

Jenn sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Sam continued.

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this." Dean said.

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean replied as he turned away.

Almost immediately Dean turned back around, punching Sam in the face. Jenn jumped by the sudden movement. Sam held his face for a moment, turning back slowly, refusing to take the bait.

"You hit me all you want. It won't change anything." Sam said.

"I'm going to that nest. You guys don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself." Dean said.

"Dean."

Sam and Jenn followed Dean back to the motel room. Dean angrily opened the door and walked in to find Gordon gone.

"Gordon?" Dean called.

"You think he went after them?" Jenn asked.

"Probably."

"We have to stop him, Dean."

"Really, Jenn? Because I say we lend a hand."

"Are you trying to send me into early labor? Look, just give us the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe that to Sam more than me."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys."

Sam turned towards the hook where he put them earlier. He stopped when he realized they were gone.

"He snaked the keys." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean said walking outside, knowing what he had to do.

Jenn and Sam followed Dean to the impala and watched as he hotwired it, grimacing.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." Dean said as the car started. "So the bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm." Sam said pulling out the map from the glove compartment.

"How do you know?"

"I counted. They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good."

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jenn entered the farmhouse and immediately see Gordon with a tied up Lenore, who was covered in cuts. It didn't help that she was completely pale and sickly looking.

"Sam, Jenn, Dean. Come on in." Gordon said casually.

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Want to help?"

"Look, man…"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." Gordon dragged the knife across her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?"

"I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam said stepping toward Gordon before Dean stopped him.

"Sounds like its Sam here that needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?" Jenn said, walking towards him and Lenore on the opposite side of the chair.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." Gordon replied, pulling out a bigger hunting knife. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

Gordon turned to Lenore and was stopped by Jenn when she stood across from him and blocked his arm as Lenore sat between them.

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Jenn said calmly.

Sam and Dean shared a look when Gordon pointed the knife at Jenn's chest. This was starting to get a little out of control, and the last thing that they needed was Jenn or the baby getting hurt.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said, interrupting their staring contest.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."

"Yeah. I hear you. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one..."

"Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself."

"You did what?"

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care." Sam said.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it."

Gordon quickly grabbed Jenn's arm and dragged the knife across it. Blood dripped down her arm as the knife went to her neck and her arm was held over Lenore's face. Sam and Dean did not hesitate to pull out their guns, cocking them in the process.

"Let her go. Now!" Dean commanded angrily.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point."

Gordon squeezed on Jenn's arm, allowing Jenn's blood to drip on Lenore's face. Almost instantly, Lenore's fangs showed as she hissed.

"Hey!" Dean called to Gordon.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty."

Dean and Sam watched for a moment, deciding that maybe he was right. In moments, Lenore's fangs retracted as she turned away.

"No. No…" Lenore said, not allowing her thirst to control her.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked, happy inside that Lenore was able to stop herself.

"No…No…" Lenore repeated to herself.

"We're done here." Jenn said to Gordon as she pulled out of his grip.

"Sam, Jenn…get her out of here." Dean said, still holding the gun towards Gordon.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

After Jenn untied Lenore, Sam gently picked her up in his arms. Gordon took a step towards him, but was stopped when Dean kept the gun on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Gordon. I think you and I've got some things to talk about." Dean told him.

"Get out of my way." Gordon said as he watched Sam and Jenn walk out of the house with Lenore.

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you've gotta go through me."

Gordon nodded, considering the proposal. He took a look at his knife before stabbing it into the table.

"Fine."

Dean looked at the knife and looked at his gun. He removed the clip and as he went to put the gun away, Gordon punched him. After a few more punches, Gordon pulled the knife from the table, causing Dean to groan.

Gordon took a couple slashes at Dean before he was punched in the face. Dean grabbed his arm, causing Gordon to struggle in his grip.

"What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here." Gordon said.

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Dean replied.

Gordon got out of Dean's grip and uppercut him, causing Dean to crash through a table. Gordon had thought he had Dean finished when he threw him into a clock against the wall.

"You're not like your brother or your girlfriend. You're a killer, like me."

Dean kicked Gordon down before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall. With a few elbows, Dean had officially won the fight. Dean had held Gordon's head under his arm as he headed back to the dining room when he saw the wall. He walked over to it and ran Gordon's head into the wall on the way in.

"Oh sorry." Dean said sarcastically as Gordon groaned in pain.

Dean then forced him to sit down on a chair and tied him up.

"You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now." Dean told Gordon, which earned him a glare.

Dean stood and stared at Gordon for a moment before punching him again. He smiled to himself when Gordon's head lolled to the side, unconscious. He considered that the last punch was for what he did to Jenn.

* * *

By morning, Jenn and Sam walked into the farmhouse to see Dean pacing and Gordon tied up.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked his brother.

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean replied.

"Yeah. All of them did." Jenn said more to Gordon than Dean.

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doing', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." Dean told Gordon as he stabbed Gordon's knife into the table behind him.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." Dean smirked at Gordon before he uppercut him, knocking Gordon backwards on the floor. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

Sam and Jenn shared a smile as they followed Dean outside. Dean winced as he walked down the steps while Jenn held her left arm, which was wrapped in a cloth. Dean stopped, readying himself.

"Sam? Clock me one." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

"No."

"Let's go, you can get a freebie. Hit me, come on."

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check."

"I wish we never took this job, just... jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, guys, our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us..."

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could." Sam said.

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Jenn said.

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well, cause you're a pain in my ass."

"Guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Sam and Jenn got into the impala while Dean stared off into the distance for a moment. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he got in and drove off.


	5. A Surprising Visit

Rewrite! So, remember, I don't own Sam or Dean. Although Jenn is mine.

Dean drove he, Sam and Jenn a few towns over, knowing it would be a good idea in case Gordon managed to get free. Sam retired to his room while Jenn and Dean did in theirs. As soon as Sam hit the pillow, he was out.

Dean followed Jenn into their room with the first aid kit in his hand.

"Sit down. I'll get some towels and clean you up." Jenn said as she walked into the bathroom.

Dean winced as he took off his jacket before he sat on the bed. As he opened up the first aid kit, Jenn walked out with 2 small towels, one wet and one dry. She pulled a chair in front of Dean and cleaned the blood from his lip.

"You alright?" Jenn asked, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." Dean replied.

Jenn nodded her head when she finished. His cuts didn't require much care, unlike hers. She set the towel on her lap as she unraveled the cloth and Dean grabbed some peroxide from the first aid kit. He grabbed the dry towel from Jenn's lap and poured peroxide on it.

Jenn winced as the towel connected with her cut. Dean cleaned the cut, along with the blood surrounding it.

"I know what you thought about Gordon…" Jenn started, trying to find something to help her ignore the pain.

"Jenn, please. I really don't wanna…" Dean interrupted.

"I know, I know. All I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry he wasn't the guy you thought he was. I just hate to see you disappointed."

Dean nodded as he stared intently at Jenn's arm. Damn right Gordon wasn't the guy Dean thought he was. And he had the stop himself to do more than punch him for what he did to Jenn. He will admit, it made him feel better knowing that one punch was able to knock him out for a while, but he wanted to cut up Gordon and throw him to the vampires. That was more or so because Gordon did what he did, all while knowing that Jenn was pregnant.

"I just hate being wrong…you know?" Dean said quietly.

Jenn nodded sadly as she watched Dean wrap her arm in a fresh bandage.

"I should've done more to protect you when he grabbed you."

"Dean…"

"No, Jenn. You're pregnant and it kills me inside knowing I could've done something else other than stand there with a gun pointed at him."

"If you would have moved in on him, he could've killed me. You did what you could. Please, don't beat yourself up over this."

"I can't help it…" Dean admitted candidly.

Jenn took a deep breath before she cupped Dean's face.

"I love you, Dean. And you did all you could. That's all I can ask for. What matters is that our baby is alive and okay. Right?"

Dean stared her in the eyes and nodded. Jenn leaned forwards and kissed him deeply, stroking his face when she pulled away.

"Come on, let's get to bed. We've been up all night."

Jenn got up and got her pajamas from her duffle. Dean watched her get dressed, staring at her belly. It was a little less than three months until he would be graced with his little girl's presence. He sighed to himself before taking off his shirt and making himself comfortable.

* * *

_"Little Jenny Santos. Good to see you dear." The yellow eyed demon said, giant smile on his face._

_"What the hell?" Jenn asked confused by his presence. "What do you want?"_

_"Cut to the chase…I like that. You see, there's a little…project I need your help on. It involves your best buddy Sammy."_

"_And what the hell makes you so sure that I'll help you?"_

"_Look, I really didn't want to do this. But if you want your daughter to see the light of day, you'll do as I say."_

_Jenn paused a moment, unsure how to process that threat. This was a dream right? How else could they be talking right now? He couldn't do anything….could he?_

_"Thatta girl. Anyway, Sam is gonna be a part of something big soon. What I want you to do is separate yourself and Dean from him. I need him alone and having Dean interfere all the time gets old real fast. He happens to be a personal favorite of mine and in return, I'll make sure to see you might have the same opportunity as him."_

"_No. If you want Sam, you have to go through me. And if by some miracle you make it through, good luck with him. I'm sure he'll be tougher to crack than I am."_

"_Come on Jenn. You should really think about that little bundle of joy you're carrying around."_

"_You won't do anything to me or my baby. Cause the way I see it, you'll do whatever it takes to get me to help you. Sooner or later, you and I both know that you'll be back to talk to me some more."_

_The yellow eyed demon stared at her before laughing._

"_You may think you're smarter…but there's one thing you need to know. Sometimes the one you think you're smarter than will be two steps ahead of you."_

_The yellow eyed demon smiled at Jenn before placing his hand on her stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain._

* * *

Jenn woke up, startled by the dream she just had.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sleepily.

Just as she was about to answer, Jenn felt sharp pains surge through her stomach. She took a deep breath before they started again.

"Dean, I think I'm having contractions." Jenn replied, cringing through the pain.

"Isn't it early?"

"Yes. We need to go, now."

Immediately Dean got up and start banging on the door joining Sam's room to theirs.

"What?" Sam asked sleepily, rubbing his right eye.

"I think Jenn's in labor. Get dressed, we have to go now." Dean replied as he rushed to get dressed.

That was all it took for Sam to stumble back into his room and do the same. Dean looked over to Jenn, who was still sitting in the bed, holding onto her stomach in pain.

"Come on, let's go." Dean told her gently as he lifted the blanket off her legs.

He looked down when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye; the white sheets were stained with blood.

"We have to go, now." Dean added urgently.

He helped Jenn out of the bed, who's hormones were moments away from turning her into an emotional wreak. But she had to stay positive…maybe it was something else…right?

Considering Dean was the better driver, he hurried behind the wheel after helping Jenn into the car. Sam sat with her, grabbing her hand as she cried out in pain. It wasn't long before Dean screeched into the emergency room parking lot.

* * *

Sam and Dean grabbed a hold of one of Jenn's hands as the doctor was preparing to give her the anesthesia for her emergency c-section. In her condition, the doctor thought it would be best that Sam and Dean would wait outside to avoid exposing the baby to any unwanted germs.

They watched with worried eyes as the doctor and some nurses wheeled Jenn into the nearby room.

* * *

Sam sat in the waiting room, his leg moving up and down nervously. As for Dean, he continued pacing back and forth.

"Dean Winchester?" The doctor said, coming into the waiting room.

"Yeah?" Dean replied as he and Sam walked to him.

"I'm Dr. Kripke; I was in charge of Jenn's c-section surgery. As you know, Jenn was having complications with her pregnancy. She went through the surgery just fine, although I'm truly sorry to inform you that your daughter did not survive."

Dean and Sam swallowed the lump in their throats.

"When can we see her?" Dean asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"Now if you'd like."

The doctor led the Winchester brothers down the hallway until they reached her door.

"I just want to warn you that she might be a little out of it. She's still under the influence of the anesthetic."

"Thanks doc." Dean replied quietly.

The doctor nodded before he walked away, leaving Sam and Dean standing outside of Jenn's hospital room. They exchanged a look before turning back to the door. Dean took a deep breath, causing Sam to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He opened the door, seeing Jenn in her bed, playing with the remote control to the TV.

"Hey." Sam said sadly, walking in behind Dean.

"Sammy." Jenn replied in the same tone as she turned off the TV.

Silence filled the room as Dean stood by near the door. He didn't know what to say to her. What could he say to her?

"I'll, uh…I'll give you guys a minute." Sam said, turning back towards the door.

Silence settled again between Jenn and Dean.

"How, uh…" Dean started before clearing his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Jenn answered her eyes staring at the blank TV screen.

Dean nodded as he slowly walked over to the chair near the bed and sat in it.

"You and I both know that's not true." Dean stated calmly, knowing it would be better for both of them for her to say what he already knew aloud.

Dean knew from experience how bad it is to bottle things up inside and he'll be damned if she did the same. Unlike him, he knew Jenn had to be hurting more than he was. After all, she carried that baby all this time and built a connection to her. He readied himself when Jenn sighed angrily, closing her eyes.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I'm lying in a fucking hospital bed attached to machines. My stomach is being held closed by staples and stitches which, luckily for me, I can't feel at the moment. And on top of that, the baby is carried for 6 months is dead." Jenn yelled, her voice breaking by the end.

Dean was quick to be by her side when Jenn broke down into tears. He rested his chin on her head as she sobbed into his chest, holding in tears of his own.


	6. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

You all know who owns who. I'm sure I can go this chapter without having to say it.

When Jenn had recovered, Sam figured it would be best to visit Mary Winchester's grave. Dean was completely against it, considering he had dealt with enough loss at the moment.

"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid." Dean said from behind the wheel of his beloved impala.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave, there was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone."

"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you want to go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?"

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well then, enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body, or, or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

"Hmmm."

"And after Dad and…." Sam started before earning a glare from Dean. "It just... just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational is what it is."

"Look, man. No one asked you to come."

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything about the demon lately, we should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

"That's a good idea. You should just drop me off, I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Right. To be... stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up? No thanks."

The rest of the drive was plagued by silence. Both Sam and Dean would glance in the review mirror to check on Jenn, who had been staring out the window. Since the night she broke down in Dean's arms, she hasn't spoken a word. The doctors claimed it was her way of coping, but the fact she hasn't spoken to them in almost a month and a half…it worried them both.

* * *

Sam was the first out when they arrived at the graveyard. Dean rounded to the passenger side and opened Jenn's door.

"Hey, you wanna go for a little walk or something?" Dean asked gently as he grabbed her hand.

Jenn continued to stare off into the distance, slowly shaking her head. Dean sighed to himself before standing up to kiss her forehead.

"I'll leave the door open. Get you some fresh air."

He turned and slowly walked away with a heavy heart. It killed him so much to see her like this. He took a walk around the graveyard, thinking about ways to help her when he noticed a dying tree. He walked over to it and noticed a perfect circle of dead grass surrounding a woman's gravestone.

* * *

Sam kneeled before his mom's headstone and pulled out his pocket knife. He dug a hole into the ground and placed a set of dog tags into it, covering it up.

"I think, um, I think Dad would have wanted you to have these." Sam said to his mother's headstone before staring at it a moment longer. "I love you, Mom."

Sam stood up and noticed Dean talking to a man. Deciding to wait for him to finish, he turned over to Jenn, who was still in the car.

He really hated to see her going through so much pain. She didn't have to speak for it to be noticeable; it was all there in her eyes. He had something for her, but he felt it would be best to give it to her when she got better. He had never seen Jenn so affected by something that it took away her ability to talk. His heart ached for her, hoping that soon she'll find a way out of this funk.

And then there was Dean. He would never say it out loud, but it was killing him inside too and Sam knew that. Not only does Dean have to deal with the loss of his daughter, who was to be named Jocelyn, he has to deal with Jenn, who had become…unresponsive, for lack of a better term.

Never in his life had he seen Dean so patient with someone. Despite his frustrations with Jenn's current condition, he's never once raised his voice at her. He would wait on her hand and foot, just to make sure she was somewhat comfortable for the time being. Sam knew as he watched the two that Dean truly loved her.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college; funeral was three days ago." Dean said as he walked up to Sam.

"And?" Sam replied.

"And? You saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide."

"No, I asked him, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"Okay, so what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. Unholy ground, maybe?"

"Un—"

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough." Sam nodded before looking away. "Well, don't get too excited, you might pull something."

"It's just... stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?" Sam asked, surprised.

"So?"

"So? Are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?"

"What else would it be about?"

"You know, just forget it."

"You believe what you want, Sam, but I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Girl's dad works in town; he's a professor at the school."

* * *

Sam and Dean knocked on the door of Dr. Mason's office. They looked around for a moment, feeling a bit awkward not having Jenn with them.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean said as a man opened the door.

"Yes?" Dr. Mason answered.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We were friends of Angela's, we... we wanted to offer our condolences." Sam said sincerely.

"Please, come in."

* * *

"She was beautiful." Sam said as Dr. Mason showed him a photo album.

"Yes, she was." Dr. Mason replied sadly.

"This is an unusual book." Dean said as he held a book in his hand.

From the other side of the room, he showed Dr. Mason showed him the cover of the book he was flipping through.

"It's ancient Greek; I teach a course."

"…So a car accident, that's, that's horrible." Dean said, joining him and Sam.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh…"

"It's gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence." Sam looked over to Dean with concern. You ever feel anything like that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact."

"That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through." Sam said.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh... Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I'm just lost without her."

"We're very sorry."

"Thank you."

"Well, we'll be leaving. Take care Dr. Mason."

* * *

Dean and Sam walked into the motel room that was occupied by Jenn, who was watching TV.

"I'm telling you, there's something going on here; we just haven't found it yet." Dean said, as he took off his jacket.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing." Sam replied.

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground."

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash, that's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father."

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?"

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So what, Sam? We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about Mom's grave."

"That's got nothing to do with it." Dean said, turning away from Sam.

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad...or Jocelyn." Dean turned to look over to Sam, just as Jenn took her eyes off the TV. "You wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't need this crap." Dean turned and grabbed his car keys and jacket.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked with a sigh as Dean walked to the door.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Alone."

Dean walked out the door, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam sighed to himself again before turning to Jenn, who looked at the door sadly.

"Sorry I brought her up. I know you're not ready to talk about her yet." Sam said, sitting next to Jenn on the bed.

Jenn nodded as she looked at the remote in her hand and turned off the TV. She rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they sat there in silence.

"I think the stress of everything is finally getting to him." Jenn said quietly.

Sam's eyes widened for a moment. God, how he missed that voice.

"I think so too." Sam replied, allowing his head to rest on hers.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"For what?" Sam asked curiously, lifting his head.

"Making you worry like this. You don't have to say it. I can see it whenever you looked at me." Jenn answered, looking up at him. "I just…I'm still trying to process it, you know?"

"I can't act like I know what you're feeling, because I have no idea. But I'm gonna get all cliché and tell you if you want someone to talk to, I'm usually free."

Jenn threw Sam a small smile as she gently punched his arm.

"By the way, I have something for you." Sam added, getting up.

He dug through his duffle bag and pulled out a small box. He walked back towards Jenn, hiding them behind his back.

"Sam, you don't have to…" Jenn started.

"Well, I wanted to." Sam said, sitting down.

He pulled out a little box and gave it to her. With a smile, she took it from him and opened it. Inside was a thick heart shaped pendant.

"It's a locket. The doctors had given me a picture to give to you if you wanted it." Sam said opening the locket, revealing a picture of Jocelyn after she was cleaned off. "On the other side of her picture is her remains. That's why it's so chunky." Sam said with a smile. "This way, Jocelyn will always be with you."

Jenn looked from the locket to Sam with tears brimming her eyes.

"I…I love it…thank you, Sammy." Jenn replied, hugging him.

As they pulled away, Sam kissed her on the forehead. He pulled the pendant out of the box and handed it to Jenn. She smiled at him as she slid the long chain over her head. She sighed happily as she held the pendant, which rested below her heart.

* * *

The next morning, Dean had yet to return to the motel. He figured he would go check out Angela's house. When he broke in, he immediately began looking around.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman asked in a panic as she turned and locked herself in her room.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on." Dean called from the other side of the door, forgetting about Angela's roommate.

"I'm calling 9-1-1!"

"I'm Angela's cousin."

"What?"

"Yeah, her dad sent me over to, uh, pick up her stuff, my name's Alan? Alan Stanwick?"

"Her dad didn't say that you were coming." The roommate replied, opening the door.

"Well, I mean…" Dean held up a set of keys. "How else would I the key to your place?"

* * *

The roommate, Lindsey, took the Kleenex Dean offered as she cried.

"So. I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of her family got to see. Tell me, what, what was she like? I mean, what was she really like?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"She was great. Just great. I mean, she was so..." Lindsey started.

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…" Dean handed her another tissue. "Here you go. You two must have been really close, huh?"

"We were. But it's not just her, it's Matt."

"Who?"

"Angela's boyfriend."

"Right, Matt. What about him?"

"He killed himself last night. Cut his own throat. Who does that?"

"That's terrible."

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess... I mean, he'd been messed up about it for days."

"Messed up how?"

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere."

"Well, I'm, I'm sure that's normal, with everything that he was going through."

"No, he said that he saw her. As in, an acid trip or something."

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple? I mean is there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?"

"What? No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Where did Matt live?"

* * *

"_Next, on the Skin channel, Casa Erotica Four. A tale_ _of_..." The TV said until it was turned off.

Sam quickly turned off the TV and tossed the remote behind him when Dean walked into the room.

"Hey." Sam said.

Dean walked in slowly, glancing between the TV and Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"…Awkward." Dean said after a moment.

"Where in the hell were you?"

"Working my imaginary case. Where's Jenn?" Dean set his jacket on the TV and looked at the little display for the porn channels weirdly.

"Shower...And?"

"Well, you were right, I didn't find . Except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here."

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think."

"We should check out the guy's apartment."

"I just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too."

"So, unholy ground?"

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela." Dean said getting up and pulled a pink book from his jacket. "I have been reading this, though."

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asked as Jenn walked out of the bathroom, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Yeah, Sam. And if anything the girl's a little too nice."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends."

"You get any names?"

"Are you kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Dean looked over to Sam and Jenn proudly. Sam nodded and headed into the bathroom while Jenn walked up to Dean and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dean…for everything." Jenn said quietly.

Dean closed his eyes, holding back tears of happiness...she was getting better. She pulled away and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Reading a girl's diary? You, my friend, have some serious problems. Reading a girl's diary is a big no-no." Jenn added with a small smile.

* * *

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors." Neil, Angela's best friend, said.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen. Or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump-starts the healing." Dean replied.

"Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself it wasn't 'cause of grief."

"No? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked.

"Well, she really loved that guy. But the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car. Um, look, I gotta get ready for work, so thanks for the concern, but... seriously, I'll be okay."

Neil closed the door behind him, causing Jenn, Sam and Dean to exchange a look before walking from the house.

"Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense, I mean, hell hath no fury..." Dean said.

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's one way to be sure."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Burn the bones." Dean said as he got into the impala.

"Burn the bones? Are you high? Angela died last week." Jenn said.

"So?"

"So, there's not gonna be bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin."

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty. Huh?"

* * *

Dean and Sam dug Angela's grave out while Jenn held the flashlight. When they reached the coffin, Dean cleared off the dirt before pausing.

"Ladies first." Dean said to Sam, motioning to the coffin.

"Hold that." Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

Sam opened the coffin, wincing as he prepared to see the body. The worst part? The coffin was empty.

"They buried the body four days ago." Dean said in confusion.

"I don't get it." Sam said, pausing when he noticed something carved on the inside of the lid to the coffin. "Look."

"What is that?" Jenn asked, shining the light on it.

"I'm not sure."

"I've seen these kinds of symbols before." Dean said.

* * *

Dean continued to pound on Dr. Mason's front door, very clearly agitated.

"Dean. Take it easy, okay?" Sam said before exchanging a worried look with Jenn before Dr. Mason answered the door.

"You're Angie's friends, right?" Dr. Mason asked as he noticed Sam and Dean.

"Dr. Mason..." Sam started calmly.

"We need to talk." Dean finished for Sam harshly.

"Come in." Dr. Mason replied.

"Thanks." Jenn said kindly as they walked in.

"You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me, what are these?" Dean immediately asked, showing Dr. Mason the symbols he copied from the grave.

"I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela." Dr. Mason asked.

"It does. Please, just humor me."

"They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for necromancy, right?"

"That's right."

"See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action."

"Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?"

Sam and Jenn watched Dr. Mason's face, noting that he's telling the truth, while Dean continued to push it.

"I think you know."

"Dean." Sam said, trying to stop him.

"Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asked almost angrily.

"What's dead should stay dead." Dean replied in his own anger.

"Stop it." Sam told his brother.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Cemetery?"

"You're insane." Dr. Mason said.

"Where is she?"

"Get out of my house."

Dr. Mason picked up the receiver of his phone before dialing, but Dean pushed it out of his hand.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?"

"Dean. Stop, that's enough. Dean, look." Sam said, grabbing Dean's jacket and pointing to the plants at the window sill. "Beautiful, living plants."

"We're leaving." Jenn told Dr. Mason, calmly.

"I'm calling the police." Dr. Mason replied.

Dean yanked himself out of Sam's grip, storming to the door.

"Dr. Mason, sir, I'm sorry about him. You have my word, we won't bother you again." Jenn continued, heading towards the door.

Jenn and Sam caught up to Dean, who was headed to the impala at the corner of the street.

"What the hell was that in there?" Jenn asked, stopping Dean.

"Just back off." Dean replied.

"That man is innocent. He didn't deserve that." Sam said, adding his two cents.

"Okay, so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else." Dean added as he continued to walk.

"Stop it. That's enough, okay? Enough." Jenn grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Look, I know what I'm doing." Dean replied, slightly started by the movement.

"No, you don't. At all. Dean, I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me." Sam said.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam."

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill."

"Wha-"

"You're on edge, you're erratic - except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary. You're tail spinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let us help you."

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No, you can't. And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can."

"You bring up Dad's death one more time I swear..."

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. Jenn's lost her mom and your daughter. And now we're gonna lose you too?"

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Dean replied, noticing the look on Sam and Jenn's faces. "I hear you. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass. I'm sorry. But right now we've got a freaking zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it. Right?"

"Our lives are weird, man."

"You're telling me? Come on."

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean paced as Sam flipped through the pages of John's journal and Jenn sat on Sam's laptop.

"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asked.

"Dude. You've been watching way too many Romero flicks." Sam replied.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em."

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them. Some say setting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Is there anything they all have in common?"

"No. But it says online that silver is most likely to work." Jenn replied to the two brothers at the table.

"Silver's a start."

"Yeah. But now how are we going to find Angela?"

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back."

"Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil."

"Neil?"

"Yep."

Dean got up from the table and grabbed Angela's diary.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, you've got your journal, I've got mine. 'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt.' There's more in here where that came from, it's got Unrequited Ducky Love written all over it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead."

"Hmm. Did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books."

Jenn and Sam exchanged a look before smiling at each other.

* * *

Jenn picked the lock to Neil's house, so the three hunters walked into the dark, quiet foyer.

"Hello? Neil? It's your grief counselors, we've come to hug." Dean called as Sam closed the door behind him.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked when Dean pulled out his gun.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse."

The three checked out the house, with Dean in front considering he was the only one with a gun. As they walked through, they noticed dean plants and stopped when they found the basement door.

"Unless it's where he keeps his porn..." Dean said, motioning for Sam to open the door.

Sam took a deep breath, readying himself for a potential confrontation as he opened the door. Dean led the way downstairs only to find it empty.

"Sure looks like a zombie's den to me." Dean said, lowering his gun.

"Yeah. An empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?" Sam asked.

Jenn noticed a loose grate and pulled it aside, realizing it led to the outside.

"Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches." Dean replied when Jenn looked up to the ceiling in anger.

"Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her, Dean."

"Yeah. All right, she, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex." Dean looked over to Jenn and gave her one of his smiles, causing Jenn to smile and blush. "I don't know it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up."

"The roommate?" Jenn asked. "To be honest, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Well, let's go find out."

* * *

Just as they arrived at Lindsey's, they caught Angela about ready to stab Lindsey with a pair of scissors. Dean fired some rounds into Angela's back, causing her to convulse a bit. As the three hunters walked in, she turned around and Dean's fired a shot into Angela's chest. She screamed before fleeing through the window, Dean chasing her. Sam and Jenn run over to Lindsey, who quickly broke down into tears.

"Gotcha. We gotcha." Sam said soothingly as he rubbed her back while she cried into Jenn's shoulder.

"Damn, that dead chick can run." Dean said when he got back.

"What now?"

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil."

* * *

Dean was behind the wheel of the impala and Sam was in the passenger with the journal open while Jenn read over Sam's shoulder with a flashlight.

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?" Dean replied.

"Um, okay, besides silver we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore comes from."

"Their grave beds?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious? And how the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?"

"…I got an idea..." Jenn said.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jenn walked into Neil's office at the school and Neil looked up at them in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neil asked.

"You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you - you take the cake." Dean said.

"Okay. Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question."

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual? Everything." Sam said.

"You're crazy."

"Your little girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy? When someone's gone it should stay that way. You don't mess with that kind of stuff." Jenn said.

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey." Sam added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neil said.

Sam and Jenn looked over to Dean, allowing him to do what he wanted. Dean stormed to Neil before grabbing him by the collar, slamming him against the closest wall.

"Hey. No more crap, Neil. This blood is on your hands. Now, the three of us can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us." Dean said.

"My house. She's at my house."

Dean stared at him for a moment before letting him go. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed several plants by the window, dead.

"You sure about that?"

Neil nodded, looking around nervously. Dean looked past him and saw a closet. He knew Angela had to be in there.

"Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles... It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us. I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now." Dean said loud enough for Angela to hear.

"No. No."

"Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." Dean said quietly to Neil. "Let's go." Dean told Sam and Jenn.

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Dean lit candles around Angela's dug out grave.

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with." Dean answered.

In the woods, they heard a noise. Sam and Dean exchanged a nod when Sam stood, pulling out his gun and headed into the wood. Dean helped Jenn out of the hole, handing her the sliver stake.

"Remember, the heart." Dean said, putting his hand over Jenn's.

"Got it." Jenn replied.

Dean nodded and kissed her forehead before they separated to hide and wait for Sam.

Sam followed the sound of the breaking branches a few hundred feet from the gravesite. He froze when he heard something behind him, causing him to aim his gun at Angela when he turned around.

"Wait. It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back. But it's still me. I'm still a person. Please." Angela pleaded with Sam.

Sam shot Angela in the head and all it did was make her angry. When her head snapped back to look at him, he immediately ran back towards the gravesite. When it was in sight, he was talked to the ground by Angela. She pulled at his hair, preparing to snap his neck when she felt a shot hit her back. She got up and turned around and noticed Dean. Dean continued shooting at her until she stumbled back far enough to fall into the grave.

Jenn, silver stake in hand, ran to the grave, sliding the last few feet on her knees before she dove into the hole. She drove the stake into Angela's chest and pinned her down in her coffin. Angela screamed before she fell limp. Jenn let the handle of the stake go and stood back, waiting to see if she would move.

"She's dead." Jenn said as she heard Sam and Dean walk up.

* * *

Sam and Dean patted the dirt down on Angela's grave.

"Rest in peace." Sam said.

"Yeah. For good this time, okay?" Dean added.

Dean grabbed his shovel and walked away. Sam grunted as he lifted his shovel and laid it on his shoulder. Jenn sighed to herself before she grabbed it from him, knowing he was hurt.

"You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp." Jenn said as she and Sam caught up to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean replied.

"But did we have to use me as bait?" Sam asked.

"I figured you were more her type. You know, she had pretty crappy taste in guys."

"I think she broke my hand."

"You're just too fragile. We'll get it looked at later."

Dean opened the trunk of the impala and stopped for a moment, turning back to Mary's grave.

"You want to stay for a while?" Jenn asked.

"No."

Dean and Jenn set the shovels in the trunk before rounding to the doors and joining Sam in the impala. On the way back to the motel, Sam and Jenn noticed Dean was unusually quiet. Within moments, Dean pulled the car over, getting out and leaning against the hood. Sam and Jenn exchanged a worried look before following Dean out.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"You - for what?" Sam asked.

"The way I've been acting. And for Dad. He was your dad too. And it's my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been thinking it - so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

"Dean."

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved; I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know."

"We don't know that. Not for sure."

"Sam...You, Jenn and Dad... you're the most important people in my life. And now... I never should have come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it. So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?" Dean replied, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Jenn sat in the empty motel room, crying. What Dean said back there, it sucked. He was being honest and she knew that he was gonna blame himself for a long time. What did it for her was that she thought of how things would be if he were dead. Things wouldn't be the same. Knowing the hard headed John Winchester, he probably would have taken off on his own to hunt down Yellow Eyes again, with more intent to kill him.

She and Sam would be alone. Without Dean there, who knows what would happen especially knowing that his death might change her and Sammy for the worse. It hurt her to think about it, and she knew she shouldn't. What's done is done, and she needs to focus on helping Dean get past this.

She wiped her eyes when her cell phone rang. She thought it was Dean, who took Sam to the hospital to get his hand checked out. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hello, Jenn._" The voice on the other line said.

Jenn's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing as calmly as she could.

"How did you get this number?"

"_No 'hey it's good to hear from you dad'?_"

"What do you want?"

"_You know, it's been hard tracking you down. I've spent years looking for you. Now that John Winchester's bit the big one, you slipped up. Gordon Walker mentioned he ran into you._"

"And you believe him? Why am I not surprised? There's always trust between one psycho to another, right dad?"

"_I'm coming for you, Jenn. Neither of those two boys can protect you. And when I'm done with you, those two are gonna suffer just as much as you did. Especially your little boyfriend, Dean._"

"I've heard this shit before. You want me, come and get me."

Jenn angrily hung up the phone. Okay, sure she was scared of him, but she wasn't gonna let him know that. But as he continued to speak, her fear would always turn into anger, which was always good for her.

Dean and Sam walked in the room, each with a bag of food in their hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, noticing the anger on her face.

"I'm fine." Jenn replied, looking over to Sam and his new cast. "So it's broken, huh?"


	7. I Found You

Remember….rewrite. All I own is Jenn Santos and Jeremy Dominguez!

"…Yeah. You sure you're okay?" Sam answered, noticing a change in the female hunter.

"I said, I'm fine, alright?" Jenn replied in annoyance, failing miserably at hiding her anger.

Dean and Sam watched her as she grabbed her food from the bag. They didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth.

"What happened?" Dean asked, deciding to push his luck.

Jenn took a bite of her burger before she set it down.

"My dad called." Jenn replied, looking at her food.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"I think he found me."

Sam and Dean shared a look before joining her at the table.

"Why do you say that?"

"He told me that he spent years trying to track me down, and I slipped up when your dad died. It didn't help that he heard from Gordon about us. Most likely, he was able to track us from there."

"Gordon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Bastard." Dean mumbled to himself.

"Look, I'm trying to be safe here. We don't when he's coming, but we need to be ready. Either way, when we're done here, we need to go. Hopefully that'll buy us some more time."

"Why? I'm tired of letting you run from him. I say we track him and bring the fight to him."

"Because, Dean. I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

Dean sighed to himself and nodded. He knew that he and Sam could fix this problem, but he wasn't about to piss off Jenn. She knew some of the things Jeremy was capable of, and she always told them that she wanted to keep them safe. Not only that, she felt she needed to be the one to do it, otherwise she'll always be afraid of him. Dean and Sam knew they had to accept that and let her do what she wanted as far as this went.

* * *

Jenn was lucky enough to be the one behind the wheel this glorious evening in Lincoln, Nebraska. Okay, fine, the evening was glorious only because she was able to drive the impala. She enjoyed driving that thing and cherished every moment because Dean was a hog.

They spent two days on the road and they decided to head to the roadhouse and maybe find a new case. Dean was tired enough to let Jenn take the wheel and well…there they were. Anyway, despite her glee of driving the impala, she couldn't help but get a little tired. She figured it would be best to stop for the night.

Dean and Jenn had an adventure trying to get Sam to his bed. The pain meds he was given made him sleepy, so they took it upon themselves to wake him up the best they could before trying to get him to his bed, where he would be more comfortable. Then it was the couple's turn to set up base camp in their own bed.

Dean turned on the TV as Jenn walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She curled up against Dean and watched TV with him. The television soon got boring for Dean, so he figured he would at least try and make out with Jenn.

"Dean…no." Jenn replied, laughing. "Sam's sleeping in the other bed."

"So? He took his meds; he'll be out for a while." Dean replied with a smile, kissing her neck.

Jenn laughed to herself again before allowing Dean's lips take what was left of her self control. She began to melt into his kiss, but froze when his hand reached up her shirt.

"Dean…" Jenn said, trying to get him to stop as he continued kissing her neck. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, tone full of concern as he stopped.

"I'm sorry…" Jenn got up and grabbed her jacket and shoes. "You mind if I borrow the impala? I need to drive for a bit…"

"Sure…"

Dean watched her leave, confused by what just happened? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her or something? He sighed to himself as he ran his hands over his face. Staring at the ceiling, he got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Jenn sat behind the wheel of the impala, taking in the road ahead of her. She knew she had to have hurt Dean's feelings in some way. It didn't help that she didn't even explain why she acted the way she did.

The reason why she pulled away was because she wasn't ready to jump back into that arena yet. It made her uncomfortable because she just lost her baby a month and a half ago and she was afraid to wind back up in the same place again: pregnant with the possibility of losing her baby because of whatever is after them.

Maybe it was just her, but she was scared to be intimate with Dean for what seemed too soon.

* * *

Dean was running the towel over his wet body when he heard a noise come from the room. He stopped and listened for another. When he heard nothing, he thought that maybe Sam had moved around so much that he fell off the bed.

He dressed and walked into the room to see a figure standing over an unconscious Sam in the middle of the room. Dean made a move toward Sam but was stopped when the figured turned around, revealing himself to be Jeremy Dominguez.

"Dean Winchester. Good to see you, kid." Jeremy said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean asked angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. He didn't put up much of a fight, so he's fine, considering all things. Where is she?"

"She's gone. I don't know where she went."

"Don't you lie to me, boy. Tell me where she is." Jeremy advanced towards him.

Before Jeremy could get into Dean's face, he was met with Dean's fist instead. Within moments, the two men battled it out in the room, breaking lamps and knocking things over left and right. It was when Jeremy had finally got the best of Dean when he walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a rag. He watched as Dean tried to pick himself up when he decided to shove the rag in his face.

Dean fought back as much as he could, but was quickly overcome with darkness. Jeremy stood over Dean's body with a smile on his face. He knew that Jenn should be here soon and he would finally teach that girl a lesson.

* * *

Jenn closed the door to the impala and stopped at the door. She sighed to herself, knowing she would have to tell Dean why she reacted the way she did. Readying herself she opened the door and immediately saw Sam and Dean tied back to back in chairs.

She ran over to them, ripping the tape off their mouths and slapping them to wake them up. She sighed in relief when they groggily opened their eyes.

"Oh thank god. What happened?" Jenn asked as she began to untie them.

"Behind you…" Sam said weakly.

Jenn barely heard what he said before she was yanked backwards by her hair. She was quickly lifted to her feet and turned to face her attacker.

"No…" Jenn cried as she tried to pull her arms from Jeremy's grip. "Let me go!"

Jeremy twirled her around to make her face Sam and Dean, twisting her right arm behind her.

"You thought this was over? Huh?" Jeremy yelled. "They're gonna watch you die, Jenn. And then I'm gonna kill them."

Sam and Dean struggled against their ropes as they watch Jeremy slap and throw Jenn on the nearest bed. He quickly grabbed some rope before grabbing Jenn's arms.

"Let go!" Jenn screamed as she struggled in Jeremy's grip.

Jeremy became frustrated with Jenn fighting back, so he back handed her to get her to stop for a quick second. It proved to be effective as the pain made her calm for a moment. He was able to tie one arm to the bed post before she found her survival instincts kicking back in.

With her free hand, Jenn threw a punch at Jeremy, causing him to lean back, allowing Jenn's free legs to kick him off the bed. She quickly sat up and untied her arm before diving off the other side of the bed to get to the Winchesters.

Jeremy grabbed Jenn by the hair again, standing her up and kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled as he pulled at the ropes.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Dean added as he struggled.

Jenn had landed on her back, causing Jeremy to lay his foot on Jenn's throat and push down, choking her. She struggled underneath him, trying to find a way out. Although it was hard, she did the best she could to calm down and find her way out, smirking to herself when she found it.

Jenn kicked out the leg Jeremy stood on, causing him to fall to the ground. She held her throat and coughed as she got to her feet. Jeremy got on all fours to try and get up, but was stopped when Jenn's foot connected with his stomach. As he held onto his stomach, Jenn grabbed him by the collar and her fist collided with his face, sending him back to the ground. He moved to get up again, but was kicked in the face.

Not giving Jeremy a chance to recover, Jenn pulled the knife she knew he kept under his pant leg and ran over to Sam and Dean, untying them. As the boys were free, they immediately got up and finished the job, knocking him unconscious.

Jenn heard sirens in the distance, causing her to grab Dean as he wrapped his hands around Jeremy's throat.

"Dean, we gotta go, the cops are coming!" Jenn yelled as Sam grabbed their stuff.

Jenn threw her bag at Sam as he was at the door, and she turned around trying to pull Dean off her father.

"Let's go!"

Dean reluctantly let go of Jeremy, allowing Jenn to pull him to his feet. Grabbing his jacket, he ran to the impala followed by Jenn. Sam was already in the driver side and the engine roared to life when Dean and Jenn got into the impala.

* * *

Sam literally drove until that next afternoon. He may have been on his pain medication, but with what happened, he knew he couldn't sleep. They were a ways away from the roadhouse and right now, none of them cared. All that was cared about was getting Jenn as far as they could get her from Jeremy.

They pulled over, deciding that they at least had a head start on Jeremy, who was in pretty bad shape when they left him. Sam got the motel room and immediately ushered Jenn into the room, first aid kit in hand.

"Dean, can you get some ice?" Sam asked, handing Dean the bucket.

Dean nodded and grabbed the bucket and headed to the door. He looked back over to Jenn, who was being sat on the bed by Sam. As he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it, closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat. He was worried about her, considering she wasn't saying much again.

When he saw her about to be tied to the bed, he shuddered to think about what Jeremy would've done to her. The worst part was, he couldn't help but think about what he would do to her…all to make his and Sam's life hell before he killed them too.

* * *

Jenn winced when Sam had accidentally pressed too hard on her split lip.

"Sorry…" Sam said, lightening up.

"You okay?" Jenn asked Sam, noticing the hurt in his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Honestly I'm okay. Physically beat up, but I'm alright."

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…I mean, you saw what happened back there. I managed to handle my own, which is a big step from my teenage years. I guess, I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Sam gave her a comforting smile. He was proud that she wasn't afraid of him and maybe he figured that this would be a different Jenn. One that wasn't in constant fear of her past anymore.

"I'm worried about Dean." Jenn added.

"Me too. We both know he has to be thinking about the 'what if's' right now." Sam replied as Jenn began to clean the rope burns on his wrists.

"We've been through way too much, right now. I'm afraid this is gonna ruin the progress he's made."

"He's made progress?"

"Shut up." Jenn replied, lightly smacking Sam on the arm.

Being as gentle as she could, she continued cleaning Sam's rope burns. She knew she needed to have a talk with Dean. Maybe knowing her new attitude on this could help him worry less. That could work...right?


	8. Simon Said

So, I want you to remember, I only own Jenn Santos. Sam and Dean Winchester belong to Eric Kripke…I just don't wanna get sued.

The next morning, Dean woke up to find Jenn not there. He thought maybe she was in the bathroom, but when he got up to stretch, I noticed the bathroom door open and the light off. Considering what happened lately, he started to go into a slight panic mode.

"Sam….Sam…" Dean called to his little brother as he roughly shook him.

"Mmm…" Sam started irritably. "What?"

"Where's Jenn?"

"What?"

"Where is Jenn? Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No…"

Dean rolled his eyes and sat pulled on his pants. Sam sat up, getting ready to help Dean look for her. Dean stopped putting on his boots when he heard the roar of the impala. Dropping the boot on the floor, he watched as Sam looked out the window.

"She's fine." Sam said, turning to his brother.

Dean got up, ready to storm to the door.

"Hey, whoa, whoa." Sam started, standing in Dean's path. "Take it easy on her. We've been through enough and the last thing we need is you arguing with her."

Jenn unlocked the door and opened it up to reveal Sam and an angry looking Dean.

"What's going on?" Jenn asked as she put the coffee and bags of food on the table.

"Where were you?" Dean replied, clearly upset.

"I went for a drive…"

"Look, with your dad running around out there I thought something might've happened to you."

"I'm sorry…"

"She's sorry…" Dean repeated in exasperation to Sam as he turned around, deciding not to take it any further.

"Dean, what you saw was a small taste of what I had to live with. Is it a crime that I wanted to clear my head for a moment? I already told you, I'm fine and I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"I know you, Jenn and you can't be magically okay. Your father tried to kill you 2 nights ago."

"Guys, please…" Sam started, hoping this argument wouldn't go any further.

"Fine, I'm not completely alright. I'm angry. Angry that he went after you two and I wasn't there when he showed up. I left this morning because I had some thinking to do."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, no." Sam said immediately.

"Sam…"

"No, Jenn. I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna leave because you think that we'll be much safer."

"Almost. I'm leaving because I think it's time to settle up with my father. Alone."

The two brothers exchanged a look. They could take the fact that she would leave if she felt she was saving them. But to take on her father? That had to be the absolute craziest fucking thing that ever came out of her mouth.

"No. Are you nuts?" Dean asked, miserably failing at remaining calm.

"I can't let him run around out there. For all we know, he's done more bad than good out there. I need to put an end to this before we have a repeat performance of last time."

Dean shook his head, a humorless smile on his face.

"The fact you want to stop your dad, I can deal with. But you want to go alone? No. I'm not letting that happen."

"I didn't ask for your permission, Dean."

Dean scoffed as he went to grab his jacket. He knew he had to leave to prevent himself from saying something he would end up regretting. He went out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Jenn…please…don't do this." Sam started, throwing her his famous puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I would spend the rest of my life regretting it when I knew there was something I could've done to stop you. You and I know that Dean would be worse."

"Sam, I won't spend the rest of my life running from my past...from him. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

Avoiding Sam's gaze, Jenn rounded her bed and grabbed her duffle. She sighed when she saw the motel stationary, scribbling a quick note onto it before taking the paper and folded it, placing it on Dean's pillow. She turned and walked up to Sam, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll call you." Jenn said sadly as she headed to the door.

She took one last look at Sam before she opened the door and walked out. She walked to the nearest bus station, knowing what she was doing was for the best. She knew it would be hard for them to let her go and that they wouldn't take it well, but the faster she tracks down Jeremy, the faster she can get back to Sam and Dean. She figured that she could start where he attacked them and work from there.

* * *

Dean parked the impala in front of the motel. He knew it was for the best to let Jenn do what she had to do, but he couldn't help but wonder...

What if something goes wrong?

He couldn't go through his life knowing Jenn was dead. In fact, he refused to. He knew that if he followed her, it would only anger her and maybe that's what culd cause things to go wrong. He sighed to himself as he got out of the impala and walked into the room.

The first thing he saw was Sam typing away on his laptop, clearly trying to find something to keep his mind busy. He placed his keys on top of the nightstand before grabbing at the piece of paper on his pillow.

_I love you, Dean. I'm sorry._

_-Jenn_

Dean folded the paper back up and sat on his bed. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he missed her already.

* * *

A few weeks went by when Dean and Sam decided that they would head to the roadhouse. Maybe Ellen could find them a case. Dean pulled over at a gas station to fill up when Sam went to the bathroom to throw some water on his face. After he did, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He held it when he had a vision of a man who killed himself after receiving a phone call.

"No..." Sam said to himself.

He ran a hand under the water and threw more water over his face, running his hand through his hair. He shut off the water and stared at himself in the mirror when Dean walked in.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the... road. What?" Dean said, stopping when he saw the look on Sam's face.

* * *

"I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this." Dean said from behind the wheel of the impala.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked.

"I just don't know if going the roadhouse is the smartest idea anymore."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where."

"Yeah, man, but..."

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do."

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there, I don't know if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"So I'm a freak now?"

"You've always been a freak."

* * *

Jenn walked into the roadhouse and towards the bar. Ellen smiled when she saw the female hunter.

"Hey, Jenn." Ellen greeted, walking around the bar to hug her.

"Hi, Ellen." Jenn replied, hugging her back.

"You being safe out there?"

"Always."

"So, did you find anything?"

"No. When I got there, I knew I had just missed him."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"You need some help?"

"I would appreciate it. Thanks."

Jenn offered Ellen a smile before walked behind the bar and tying an apron around her waist.

* * *

Four hours into her shift, Jenn stood by watching as Jo played an arcade shooter game with a hunter named Ed. Ed groaned as he watched her hit every target.

"Damn, little lady, that was my room money." Ed said causing Jenn to smile at the poor sucker.

"Well, I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight." Jo replied as she grabbed the money he handed her.

Jo walked away with Jenn, with smiles on their faces when Ellen walked over to Ed.

"Oughta check the high scores before you put your money down." Ellen said to Ed.

Ellen pressed a button on the game and a list of high scores came up…and Jo's name scrolled across the screen.

"You went and got yourself hustled, Ed."

Ellen walked away when two familiar faces walked into the roadhouse. One of them almost ran into Jo, who smiled at him.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asked, smiling.

"Yeah, looks like." The man replied.

Jenn recognized the voice and turned around to see that it was none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. She quickly turned back around, grabbed her tray and walked to the bar, hoping she could get to the back room before they noticed her. She wasn't ready to face them yet.

"How you doin', Jo?" Jenn heard Dean ask.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked, clearly in a rush.

"In his back room." Jo replied.

"Great." Sam quickly walked past her.

"And I'm fine..."

"Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable." Dean explained.

Dean followed Sam, who was already knocking on Ash's door. There was a sign on the door that said 'DR. BADASS IS: IN'.

"Ash? Hey, Ash?" Sam called through the door.

"Hey, Dr. Badass?" Dean called as he knocked as well.

The door opened a crack to reveal Ash, who was naked. Dean quickly averted his eyes.

"Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean." Ash said.

"Hey Ash. Um. We need your help." Sam said.

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants." Ash shut the door.

Sam and Dean took this as a cue to go and wait. As they walked into the main area, Sam bumped into a person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Sam started before he saw who it was. "Jenn?"

"Sam Winchester." Jenn said with a smile on her face.

Sam smiled and pulled Jenn into a hug. She happily returned it and pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Just waiting on Ash to let me know when he's got some leads on my dad."

Sam nodded, still smiling. Before Jenn could acknowledge Dean's presence, Ash walked out with his computer.

* * *

After a few quick minutes, Ash got a hit on a logo that Sam drew from his vision.

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash said to Sam, who sat across from him.

"Okay. Do me a favor - check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that." Sam said.

"You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just check it, all right?" Dean said as he stood behind Ash.

Ash threw him a look, causing Sam and Dean to exchange one whike Ash typed away.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon."

"All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday."

Ash looked up at him, startled. Dean looked around to check for eavesdroppers. He noticed Jo, cleaning a table nearby, watching them, and Jenn was cleaning the countertop to the bar.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?"

Sam pulled out a beer bottle and set it next to the laptop.

"Cause there's a PBR in it for you." Sam said.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

Sam sat at the table with Ash while Dean walked over to the bar.

"Hey Jenn? Could I get a beer?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Jenn replied walking to the other side of the bar to grab him a beer.

She set it in front of him and started drying some shot glasses.

"So, you're working here now?" Dean asked casually.

"Whenever Ellen needs the help. Her and Ash are helping me so I figured I could help her out around here."

Dean nodded, taking a drink from his bottle.

"Look…you know I'm not good with apologies…" Dean started.

"I know…it's okay. I'm sorry too." Jenn replied, knowing he was sorry for getting mad before she left.

"How close are you in finding him?"

"I almost had him yesterday. But I just missed him."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too."

Jenn grabbed a case of whiskey and took it to the back. Dean looked over to Jo, horrified when she played REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling'.

"What?" Jo asked when she carried her tray to the bar.

"REO Speedwagon?" Dean asked.

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference."

"That profile you've got Ash looking for?"

"Hmm."

"Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?"

"Look, Jo, it's kind of a family thing."

"I could help."

"I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me."

Ellen, who began to clean glasses behind the bar, looked over at him, causing Dean to smile nervously.

"You're afraid of my mother?"

"I think so."

Jenn walked up to Jo and Dean, picking up the tray Jo had just set down.

"We have a match. We've gotta go." Sam said to Dean as he walked up.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look when they watched Jenn continue to dry more shot glasses. They were both obviously thinking the same thing.

"Jenn." Sam called. "You coming?"

Jenn looked over to the brothers and gave them a small smile. She would be the first to admit, it would be nice to do a case that didn't involve her father.

"Give me 5 minutes." Jenn replied, taking off her apron.

She exchanged a smile with Ellen as she walked to the back to grab her stuff.

* * *

"_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..."_ Dean sang in the impala.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam said incredulously, causing Jenn to hold back laughter.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man. Whaddya got?" Dean replied, changing the subject.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Jenn asked.

"Sure looks like it."

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho."

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Jenn asked.

"Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities..."

"Collection agency flags?"

"None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

* * *

The next morning in Guthrie, Sam, Dean and Jenn headed to a coffee shop dressed in their suits. They were posing as lawyers as they talked to Tracy, the waitress who knows Andrew Gallagher.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." Tracy said as she poured coffee into their cups.

"They?" Sam asked.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're, we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate." Dean answered.

"Yeah. So are you a friend of his?" Sam asked.

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore." Tracy answered.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man." The waiter/bus boy named Weber said as he walked over to Tracy.

"Is that right?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful."

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy said, focusing her attention to Weber.

"Yeah. You bet, boss."

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side." Tracy added to the three hunters.

"Barbarian queen?" Dean asked.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss."

* * *

Heading to Orchard Street in their street clothes, Sam, Dean and Jenn admitted that Tracy was right when she said that Andy's van wasn't hard to miss. The three sat in the impala, staking out the area.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean said looking over to Sam, who was in a scowl. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." Jenn and Dean tell him in unison.

"Guys, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be…"

"What, killers?" Jenn asked, deciding to finish Sam's sentence since he couldn't.

"Yeah."

"The demon isn't gonna have you go out there and kill people with your minds, Sam. You of all people don't have it in you to murder someone in cold blood."

"No? Last I checked I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference." Dean added to the conversation.

"What he means is that the things you kill are evil. There is a difference between killing evil creatures for good and killing an innocent person." Jenn said when she noticed Sam scowl after what Dean said.

Sam turned to look out the window in time to see Andy walk out of the apartment complex nearby his van. He was wearing pajamas and a long satin robe embroidered with dragons.

"Got him." Sam said, catching Jenn and Dean's attention.

They noticed a woman in a second-story window wave to Andy, who blew her a kiss. He walked down the sidewalk and greeted a man, who smiled to him while handing Andy his coffee. They watched as he walked further and greet another man by shaking his hand.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter." Sam said.

"All right, you and Jenn keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go." Dean said.

Sam and Jenn got out of the car and followed the man on foot. Dean watched as Andy got into his van and drove off, prompting him to follow Andy. A few blocks down, Andy stopped and got out of the van, walking over to Dean and the impala. Dean grabbed his gun and tucked it away in his jacket.

"Hey." Andy said with a smile to Dean.

"Hey hey." Dean replied, almost nervously.

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?"

"Sure, man." Dean unwillingly got out of his car, smiling, and let Andy get in the driver's seat.

"Sweet."

"Hop right in there. There you go."

"Take it easy."

"All right."

Andy drove off with the impala, leaving Dean standing in the street, confused.

* * *

Sam and Jenn keep watch of the man from a short distance. Just like in Sam's vision, the cell phone rings and he answered it.

"Hello. Yeah." The man answered his phone.

Sam noticed the Blue Ridge bus approach, also like his vision.

"Come on." Sam told Jenn.

They crossed the street and to the sporting goods store, where Sam recognized the bystanders and store clerk. Inconspicuously, he motioned for Jenn to pull the fire alarm, which she did. They then watched as the man turn and walk away when he heard the alarm go off.

Satisfied, Sam and Jenn left the store and walked down the street when Jenn saw Andy drive by in the impala. She stopped and held her arm out to Sam, stopping him too.

"Please tell me you're seeing this." Jenn said, showing Sam that Andy was driving the impala.

"The hell?" Sam replied in shock, missing the fact that the man's cell phone went off again.

Jenn pulled out her phone and called Dean as she and Sam followed the man.

"_Yeah_?" Dean answered.

"Dean. Andy's got the Impala." Jenn said.

"_I_ _know. He just sorta asked me for it and I…I let him take it."_

"You what?"

"He full-on Obi-Wanned me. It's mind control, man!"

Sam noticed the man walking in a new direction and tried to get to him but it was too late. The man walked in front of a bus, which hit him at full speed.

* * *

Sam and Jenn sat on a curb nearby, waiting for Dean, watching the paramedics put the man, now known as Dr. Jennings, into a body bag.

"We kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least...we should have stayed with him." Sam said to Jenn, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry we couldn't change it." Jenn replied sadly, grabbing his hand to comfort him.

"Okay, first order of business, we find my car." Dean said as he walked up to them.

Dean stopped when he saw the scene in front of him and how it affected Sam. He sat on the curb next to his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Thank god. Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." Dean said as they found the impala. "Well, at least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something." Jenn said.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Beg your pardon?" Sam replied in surprise.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty."

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?"

"Not a problem." Dean said after thinking for a moment.

* * *

Jenn, Sam and Dean walked around to the back of Andy's van.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look." Dean said.

Using a small crowbar, Dean pried open the back door. Porn music played as they looked inside, seeing a disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books, and an enormous bong.

"Oh. Oh, come on. This is... this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no... clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger." Dean said with a smile.

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean." Sam said as he looked at the books in front of him.

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong." Jenn added, holding up the giant bong.

* * *

Dean ate a burrito from some foil while Sam and Jenn looked through stacks of papers as they staked out the coffee shop they believed he could be at.

"Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart. Jenn, why don't you ever cook?" Dean asked.

"Because Dean, it's always one of two problems. Either there is nowhere in the motel room to cook and if we ever get a stove or something, it never works." Jenn replied in monotone as she read the papers sitting in her lap.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?" Sam said, deciding to change the subject.

"If it is Andy." Dean said.

"Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

"Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?"

Suddenly Andy appeared suddenly at Sam's open window, slamming his hands down and leaning in.

"Hey. You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" Andy asked.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw-" Sam replied cooly.

"Tell the truth."

"That's what I'm -"

"We hunt demons." Dean interrupted.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Dean." Sam scolded at Dean's sudden outburst.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother." Dean continued.

"Dean, shut up." Jenn said in the same tone Sam used.

"I'm trying. He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right. And Jenn, back there, is my girlfriend and her mom died the same way as ours did, but she doesn't have any psychic powers. I just felt that was significant enough for you to know."

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Andy said, shocked at what Dean said.

"Okay."

"All right?"

Dean cringed and grabbed at his head. Sam and Jenn got out of the car, following Andy.

"What are you doing? Look, I, I said leave me alone. All right? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop." Andy said, trying to use his power on Sam and Jenn.

"Doesn't seem to work on us, Andy." Sam said.

"What?"

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think."

Dean got out of the car, getting ready to walk towards the three. Jenn heard the door close and held up her hand, warning him not to come closer in case Andy tried using his power again.

"That... that's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it." Jenn asked.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the same thing happened to him, Andy." Jenn motioned to Sam. "My mom and their mom died in a fire and Sam has abilities too. You see, you're connected, you and him."

Andy allowed the information to soak in for a moment.

"What I'm wondering is why his mind control doesn't work on you." Dean told Jenn from a distance.

"I don't know." Jenn replied back.

"You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here, all right?" Andy said.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Sam asked.

"What?"

Suddenly, Sam cringed for a moment. Jenn and Dean immediately noticed a change in Sam.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam continued, trying to focus on Andy while he was having a vision.

"I didn't."

Sam cringed again as the vision hit him with full force. Sam grabbed at his head and started to sink to his knees. Before he could hit the ground, Dean immediately ran over to help Jenn catch him a gently lower him to the ground.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked urgently.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him." Andy said.

"A woman. A woman burning alive." Sam answered, his voice laced with pain.

"What else'd you get?" Jenn asked.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean, going to? What is he, what is -" Andy asked quickly.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled to Andy.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam said to Jenn and Dean.

"When?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know. But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody." Andy replied.

"Yeah, not yet."

A fire engine sped past the four with its sirens blaring.

"Go." Jenn told Dean.

Dean quickly ran off and into the Impala to follow the siren. Andy tried to walk past Sam and Jenn, but was stopped when Jenn put her hand against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying with us." Jenn said.

* * *

Dean arrived at the scene and watched as the firefighters put out the fire nearby. He pulled out his phone and called Sam and Jenn.

"_Yeah_." Jenn answered.

"Hey, it's me. She's dead. Burned up, just like Sam said." Dean replied.

"_When_?"

"Like minutes before I got here, I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with Sam's visions? This wasn't even a head start."

"_I don't know, all right? I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on_." Sam said on the other line.

"Listen, you and Jenn were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it, it can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this_._" _  
_  
"_That doesn't make any sense_."

"What else is new? Well, I'll dig around here, see what else I can find."

* * *

Sam and Jenn sat across from Andy on an abandoned truck as they waited for Dean to either call or come back.

"So you get these premonitions of people about to die? That's impossible." Andy said.

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"But... death visions."

"Yeah."

"Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto."

"But you still live in a van. I don't get it, I mean, you could, you could have anything you ever wanted." Jenn said.

"I mean, I, I got everything I need."

"So you're really not a killer, huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys." Andy said, letting out a laugh.

"That's good. Means there's hope for both of us." Sam said.

They were interrupted by the roar of the Impala.

"Victim's name was Holly Becket, forty one, single." Dean said as he got out.

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

"I've never heard of her." Andy answered.

"Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy." Dean said.

"You were adopted, Andy?" Jenn asked.

"Well, yeah." Andy replied.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?"

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-"

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean said.

"Well, screw that."

* * *

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here." The county office guard said to Andy, Jenn, Sam and Dean.

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee." Andy said walking the guard to the door. "These aren't the 'droids you're looking for."

"Awesome." Dean said with a grin while Jenn smiled to herself.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Becket was your birth mother."

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them."

"We believe you." Dean said.

"Yeah." Jenn added.

"But uh, who did?" Andy asked.

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Becket gave birth to twins." Sam said looking at the file.

Andy sat, placing both hands on his head, staring ahead in shock.

"I have an evil twin."

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" Dean asked.

"Um. What was my brother's name?" Andy asked.

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems. He's got a local address." Sam answered.

"He lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now." Dean said as some papers came from the fax machine next to him. He looked at the papers in surprise. "Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that."

Dean showed them the picture, Andy was obviously in shock. The guy from the coffee shop. Weber.

* * *

Dean drove down the road with Andy and Jenn in the backseat and Sam in his usual passenger seat.

"All right, Andy. You have to tell us everything you know about this guy." Jenn said.

"Well, I mean, not much. I... Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?" Andy said.

Sam began to cringe and rubbed his eyes.

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean asked curiously.

"No idea."

Sam cried out in pain and began struggling with the door as another vision tore through his head.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" Dean called, trying to get his brother's attention.

Dean quickly pulled over when Sam finally shoved the door open and began to lean out. Dean quickly got out of the car and ran around to him while Jenn climbed over the seat, grabbing him so he didn't fall out of the car.

"Hey. Hey!" Dean called to Sam, grabbing his shoulders.

"Sammy?" Jenn called when Dean got no reply.

* * *

Sam told Dean where to go to stop this next death from happening. They stopped and parked away from the bridge where a woman was supposed to jump. Sam, Jenn and Dean circle the impala to open the trunk.

"Dean, you should stay back." Sam said.

"No argument here. Had my head screwed with enough for one day." Dean replied.

Sam pulled out two handguns, handing one to Jenn. They turn to walk away, but they're stopped by Andy.

"I'm coming with you." Andy said.

"Andy, no." Sam said.

"Because it's Tracy out there, and I'm coming."

"Fine, but try to stay out of the way. Let's go."

Sam, Jenn and Andy walked towards the bridge, seeing Weber's car. He was inside talking to Tracy when Sam shattered the window and pointed his gun at him.

"Get out of the car! Now!" Sam ordered, his gun aimed at him steady.

"You really don't want to do this." Weber said.

Sam backhanded him hard while Jenn and Andy opened the passenger side and pulled Tracy out.

"Tracy. Come here, come here, come here. It's okay." Andy said, comforting Tracy.

"I can't control myself." Tracy said.

Sam opened Weber's door, causing Jenn to round the front of the car and cover Sam. Sam pulled Weber out of the car and threw him to the pavement, pinning him down with his gun aimed at his head.

"Don't move. Don't move!" Sam yelled at Weber, who was struggling.

Andy ran over to them and placed a strip of duct tape over Weber's mouth. When he finished, he backed up, kicking Weber two times. Both Sam and Jenn lower their weapons to pull Andy away from Weber.

"No! No, Andy, let us handle this, all right?" Sam yelled at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andy yelled at Weber.

"No! I'll handle this, I'll handle this!"

"I will kill you!"

"Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Jenn yelled, trying to reason with him.

Suddenly, the lights went out for both Sam and Jenn. Neither of them knew how long they were out, but began to regain consciousness, hearing arguing.

"I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin..." Andy said to Weber when he noticed Sam and Jenn coming to. "... you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was..." Weber started.

"Who?"

"The man with the yellow eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us. See, he's the one who told me I had a brother. A twin."

In the distance, Dean set up his sniper rifle, per his plan with Sam and Jenn.

"Why did you kill our mother? Why, and why Dr. Jennings?" Andy asked.

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No."

Dean began to line up the shot, which was the back of Weber's head. Suddenly, Weber turned around, peering into the distance, where Dean was hiding.

"I see you…Pop off." Weber said, controlling Dean from a distance.

Immediately, Sam and Jenn, still weak from the shot to the back of their heads, look over to where Dean was. They watched in horror as Dean turned the rifle toward himself and tucked the barrel under his chin.

"Dean!" Jenn screamed at the top of her lungs as a gunshot went off.

So consumed with Dean, Sam and Jenn were shocked when they realized that Andy shot Weber in the back.

* * *

Dean and Jenn, who had already been looked at, stand by Sam as a paramedic checked his shoulder. The paramedic let Sam know that like Jenn, the bone was most likely bruised, but would be alright. They thanked the man as he walked away.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." Sam said as he noticed Andy talking to the cops.

"She won't even look at me." Andy said, referring to Tracy, as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here." Jenn said, handing Andy a piece of paper. "It's mine and Sam's numbers. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call one of us up."

"Wha- what am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back." Dean said.

Andy nodded and watched as Dean walked away with Sam and Jenn.

"Looks like I was right." Sam said to Jenn and Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life."

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that."

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it."

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control. I mean, it's like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count."

"What?"

"No. I'm, I'm calling do-over." Dean replied, opening the door to the impala.

"What are you, seven?" Jenn asked, clearly amused.

Dean gave Jenn a small smile until he noticed the look on Sam's face.

"Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it." Dean told his brother.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said.

Dean's cell phone rang as he got into the car.

"Hello?" Dean answered. "Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jenn walked into the roadhouse and sat at the bar, wondering what Ellen wanted.

"Jo?" Ellen called to her daughter, who was walking around the outside of the bar.

"Hmm?" Jo answered.

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom..."

"Now. Please."

"So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked Sam, Dean and Jenn in a hushed tone.

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Dean replied.

"Not anymore." Ellen dropped a stack of papers on the bar in front of Dean. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam said.

"Sam..." Dean started, not wanting Sam to elaborate.

"Why?" Ellen asked Sam.

"None of your business." Dean said.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um, we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?"

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Sam has visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like them." Jenn said as Dean rolled his eyes.

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics. Are they dangerous?"

"No. Not all of them." Dean entered the conversation.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam finished.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." Dean answered.

"That's not true." Sam said.

"What?"

"Weber? Or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down." Ellen added as she listened intently.

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there…" Jenn said with a sigh.

"Jo honey?"

"Yeah?" Jo replied.

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."

Jo rolled her eyes and went to the back to grab the whiskey her mom wanted. Jenn got up and headed towards the door.

She walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. The fact that there could be more people out there, like Sam, and couldn't be tracked down worried her. It's possible that these people are out there, hurting other people.

"You okay?" A voice asked, causing Jenn to turn around.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, Sammy." Jenn replied, staring in the distance.

Sam nodded and stood right next to her, waiting for her to say something to him.

"You know, without a way to track these guys…what if they're out there hurting others? It sucks knowing that there's something or someone out there that I can't stop."

"Yeah, I know. I know." Sam replied, staring at the ground. "So, have you thought about coming back?"

"Of course."

"And?"

"I'm still thinking about it. I'm close…I know it."

"Jenn, I'm sorry, but I talked to Ellen and she told me the trail went cold."

"Okay, maybe, it did. Something tells me that I should wait a little longer. I might find the bastard and put him down like the dog he is."

Sam nodded sadly, which didn't go unnoticed by Jenn. She looked away from him, knowing that he was bound to try and use those famous puppy dog eyes of his. She barely escaped from those eyes last time.

"Look….give me a week. If I haven't found anything, you have my word, I'll come back." Jenn said, breaking the silence.

Sam nodded and slowly pulled Jenn in for a hug. As he held her, he smiled to himself, knowing he unintentionally won.


	9. Getting Back to Work

So I think you know that I don't own Sam and Dean. I do own Jenn, so that makes things slightly better. This is a rewrite!

Jenn woke up the next morning and laid in bed for a moment. She remember what she promised Sam and she knew that if she planned on finding Jeremy, she needed to get to work as soon as she could. Without a second thought, she got up and tip toed to Sam's room. Deciding to let him sleep, she went into his bag and grabbed his laptop, she knew he wouldn't mind.

She walked to the bar area and sat at a table and began typing away. She made a mental note to ask the computer extraordinaire Ash, to see if he could find something if she couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he walked into the room, rubbing his right eye.

"Working." Jenn answered, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Dean nodded and sat next to Jenn, looking at the computer.

"Sam told me what you said last night."

"I'm sure he did."

"Did you mean it?"

Jenn stopped typing when Dean asked her the question. If she wasn't mistaken, she swore she heard hope in his voice.

"Maybe." Jenn replied as she carried on.

"Maybe? What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm trying to work, Dean. Can we play 20 questions later?"

"What's with the attitude? I'm just asking you a question."

"Yeah, while I'm trying to get some work done. In case you haven't noticed, this is important to me, so I would appreciate it if I could have some time to do it."

Dean rolled his eyes and got up, beginning to walk away.

"You know what, there was a time when we were younger that you promised me that you would never leave." Dean said angrily as he turned to face Jenn.

"Oh god, Dean…"

"What? You know how important family is to me. Sam left and then my dad left. I might have been a bit drunk, but I specifically remember you promising that you wouldn't leave like they did."

Jenn sighed to herself as she closed the laptop. Okay, he was right. She did promise that to him. He was drunk, but that was because he was kind of upset that John just disappeared. It was mostly because Dean was worried something might've happened to him.

"That's not fair. I didn't just up and leave…"

"Yes, you did!" Dean yelled in frustration. "You suddenly spring this sudden need to hunt down your dad at a moment's notice."

"I left because I wanted to try and protect you and Sam." Jenn yelled back in her own frustration. "Haven't you considered that?"

"Yeah, I have. But have you considered that we might be weaker without you? Sam's told you before that we're stronger together than we are apart. But you left anyway."

Jenn opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She knew Dean was right. She never considered that if she left, she couldn't protect them from miles away. Finally she allowed Sam's words to sink in. Together they were stronger. Sam wouldn't have to say it, but Jenn realized that if she were to stay, the boys would be protected. If Jeremy were to go after them while she was gone, what kind of protection could she give them then?

"Okay, fine…you're right. Is that what you wanna hear?"

The anger filling Dean's eyes slowly faded. He watched as Jenn grabbed Sam's laptop and walked away. He sighed to himself as he sat in the closest chair. He was able to let go that she left him and Sam. He was mad for a while because in the three weeks she was gone, she called once. Like John, he was worried something might've happened to her.

Dean loved Jenn, although he had problems voicing the feeling aloud. For the majority of the time she was gone, he was worried that she really left because he felt that his love for her wasn't enough. And that he should've put more of an effort into their relationship. Long story short, he felt that he allowed his insecurities to drive her away, not the fact she wanted to go after her father.

* * *

Jenn headed to Sam's room to put his laptop back when she realized he was awake.

"Sorry." Jenn said, motioning to the laptop.

"It's okay." Sam replied as he sat up on his bed. "Everything between you and Dean okay?"

"You heard us yelling, huh?"

Sam shrugged, implying that he did.

"We just had a disagreement. We're fine."

"It didn't sound fine."

"He just made me realize some things."

"Like?"

Jenn walked over to Sam's bed and sat next to him.

"I'm coming back. As soon as you leave, I'm going with you. Forget the week deadline I planned."

"Really?" Sam asked, slightly surprised.

Jenn nodded and smiled at him. Sam smiled back and pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and Jenn stood up, ready to talk to Dean, calmly. She was pissed, only because she denied the inevitable…and it didn't help that she really wanted to be right in this situation.

Sam headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jenn headed out to the bar area when she watched Jo walk over to Dean.

"Hey." Jo said, sitting next to him.

"Hey." Dean replied, his right hand supporting his head.

"I heard you and Jenn yelling…you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean replied, unconvincingly.

"Look, if you need someone to talk to, I'm free."

Jo placed her hand on top of Dean's free hand. Dean looked at it and nodded.

"Thanks. But truthfully…"

"…you're not interested. Wrong place, wrong time."

"Yeah."

Jo nodded sadly. Despite being buddy/buddy with Jenn, she would admit that she was into Dean. She got up and headed to the back rooms.

Jenn passed by Jo, motioning for her to join her outside. Intrigued, Jo followed Jenn out the back door.

"What's up?" Jo asked, masking any hurt Dean's rejection caused.

"Jo, I like you. You're a nice girl. But I need to be honest with you." Jenn answered calmly.

"Okay..."

"I don't appreciate you trying to pursue Dean. You know that he and I are together. Whether we're going through a rough patch or not, we're together. That fact that you're trying to…"

"…Whoa, whoa. I wasn't trying to move in on Dean." Jo lied, defending herself in a calm tone.

"Jo…I heard what happened inside just a few moments ago. Please, don't lie to me. Normally, I would be tempted to resort to violence, but like I said, I like you. So, I'm asking that you stop putting the moves on my boyfriend."

Jo sighed and nodded as Jenn slowly backed up and walked back inside.


	10. No Exit

Okay, this is also a rewritten chapter and I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester or Ellen and Jo Harvelle. I only own Jenn Santos.

"Alright, so we're headed to Los Angeles, California." Dean said unlocking the driver's side of the impala.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked curiously.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult."

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes."

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." Jenn replied with a chuckle.

The three of them looking up when they heard breaking glass and shouting coming from in the roadhouse.

"Of course, on the other hand…catfight." Dean added, walking into the roadhouse.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yelled at her daughter.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yelled back.

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie."

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there. I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?" Ellen turned when she heard a noise, noticing Jenn, Sam and Dean. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam and Jenn said in unison.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway." Dean added.

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this." Jo said.

A family walked into the roadhouse, all wearing matching shirts that said 'Nebraska is for Lovers'.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen said.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked,

"No!" Jo said in unison as Ellen said, "Yes!"

"We'll just... check out the Arby's down the road." The father said, quickly leaving.

The phone rang causing the continued yelling to stop. Jo glared at it, causing Ellen to storm over to it and answer it.

"Harvelle's. Yeah, Preacher." Ellen answered.

"Three weeks ago a young girls disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo said to Dean as she shoved a file folder at him. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." Dean answered.

Jo pinched her lips as she still held out the folder. Dean rolled his eyes before reluctantly taking it.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or —"

"Who put this together? Ash?"

"I did it myself."

"Hmm." Dean mumbled, impressed.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam said to his brother.

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it." Ellen said, walking over to them.

"Mom…" Jo tried to reason before she was cut off.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't."

* * *

The first thing Dean, Sam and Jenn did when they arrived in Philadelphia was check out the apartment the most recent abduction happened. Sam picked the lock before walking in, followed by Jenn and Dean.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam said as he put away his lockpick.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so." Dean replied, EMF reader in hand. "You getting anything?"

"No, not yet."

Sam's EMF reader went towards the light switch, causing it to go off. Curiously, he looked at it and noticed a black, slimly substance.

"What's that?" Sam asked, more to himself.

"What?" Jenn replied as she overheard him.

"Holy crap."

"That's ectoplasm. Well, guys, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man." Dean joked.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls."

Dean followed Sam and Jenn out of the apartment. As they walked down the hallway, they heard voices which caused them to hide around a corner.

"It's so convenient." A woman's voice said.

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too." the Landlord said.

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, stepping out when he recognized the woman's voice.

"There you are, honey." Jo said grabbing Dean around the waist. "This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam and his girlfriend Jenn."

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here." The Landlord said.

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol." Dean said, pinching Jo's back really hard.

"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent." Jo asked Dean.

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow."

"How'd you get in?" The Landlord asked.

"It was open."

"Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

"Well. Her loss, our gain. Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie." Dean said, pinching her again.

"We'll take it." Jo told the Landlord, pulling out a wad of cash.

* * *

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo told Dean.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Told her I was going to Vegas."

"You think she's gonna buy that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either."

Jo looked over to Sam and Jenn expecting some help or something. Instead, they give her the same look Dean was.

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Working, at the Roadhouse."

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean said.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either."

Breaking the tense silence between Dean and Jo, Dean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah." Dean answered before he paused. "Oh, hi Ellen." Dean held the phone away from his mouth. "I'm telling her." For a quick few seconds, Jo and Dean had a muttered argument before Dean quickly put the phone back towards his mouth. "I haven't seen her...Yeah, I'm sure..Absolutely."

Dean hung up the phone, causing Jo to give Dean the biggest grin.

* * *

Dean paced the room, Sam and Jenn sat at one end of the table, looking at some papers while Jo sat looking at some blueprints as she twirled a small knife.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago." Jo said.

"Yeah? What was here before 1924." Dean asked.

"Nothing. Empty field."

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam said, looking up from his papers.

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." Jo looked up, slightly irritated at Dean's pacing. "Would you sit down, please?"

"So, have you checked police reports, county death records..." Dean asked, sitting down.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?"

Dean stared at Jo, causing her to put the knife down.

"Okay…So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it." Sam said.

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked.

"Right. So. You and me, we'll take the top two floors." Dean said.

"We'd move faster if we split up."

"Oh, this isn't negotiable."

The two stared each other down, neither of them willing cave.

* * *

Jo and Dean walked down a hallway, both of them with an EMF reader in their hand.

"So. You gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"It's just if you're gonna ride me this close it's only decent you buy me dinner".

"Oh, that's hilarious. You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight... I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's type."

"Exactly."

"You wanna be bait?"

"Quickest way to draw it out and you know it."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I'm so regretting this."

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap."

"Excuse me?"

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job."

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine, Jenn being the perfect example. Amateurs, which is you, can't. You have no experience. What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic that some barflies put in your head."

"Now you sound like my mother."

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? Because let me tell you..."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"No, you started this."

"Jo, you've got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me in this when I was so young... I wish I could do something else."

"You love the job."

"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted."

"You don't think I'm a little twisted too?"

"Jo, you've got a mother that worries about you. Who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. Might be hard to find later."

* * *

On the bottom floor hallway, Sam and Jenn walked through with EMF meters.

"You think Jo has a thing for Dean?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation.

"I know she does." Jenn replied.

"And?"

"She's a nice girl. But what irritates me is when she tries moving in on him. Especially when she does it in front of me."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah. I told her as nice as I could that I don't appreciate that she's hitting on Dean. She makes it obvious that she likes him."

"And you're trying hard to keep from shaking her and telling her that he doesn't care for her like that?"

"Exactly." Jenn smiled.

The two passed by a woman, all of them throwing each other a friendly smile. Suddenly, the woman tripped but was caught by Sam before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The woman said with an embarrassed smile.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Sam said, smiling back to her.

"You think for a dancer, I would be more balanced." She joked as she straightened herself.

Jenn smiled as she noticed the way Sam was looking at her…he liked her.

"I'm Jenn. This is my friend Sam." Jenn introduced herself and her giant sidekick, making sure the woman knew Sam was her friend.

"Mia. Mia Alexander." The woman, now known as Mia, replied, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jenn replied, shaking Mia's hand.

* * *

Jo stood by as Dean walked down the hall. She felt something when she turned around towards a grating near the floor.

"What?" Dean asked when he heard Jo gasp.

"I'm not sure." Jo answered.

"You smell that?"

"What is that, a gas leak?"

"No. Something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it."

Jo looked toward the grating before she ran her EMF reader over to it. She smiled to herself when the meter went off.

"Mazel Tov. You just found your first spirit."

"It's inside the vent."

Dean crouched beside her, shining his flashlight before handing it to her.

"Here."He pulled out a screwdriver and took off the grating. "There's something in there." He felt around the inside of the vent until he felt something. He pulled out his hand, which was holding a bloody clump of blonde hair. "Somebody's keeping souvenirs."

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning, twisted awkwardly on the recliner. He looked up to see Jo sitting at the table, twirling her knife and looking over notes at the blueprints.

"Morning, princess." Jo said.

"Where's Sam and Jenn?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Went to get coffee."

"Ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?" Dean grimaced as he got up.

"I didn't. Just been going over everything."

Dean looked over at her for a moment before he placed his duffle on the table. He pulled out his big hunting knife and handed it to her.

"Here." Dean said.

"What's this for?" Jo asked.

"Work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around."

Jo stopped playing with her knife and handed it to Dean. He looked it over and noticed an engraving on the knife before he looked at her, understanding why she had it.

"William Anthony Harvelle." Jo said.

"I'm sorry. My mistake." Dean said.

Dean gave Jo her father's knife back before she gave him back his.

* * *

Sam and Jenn came back and noticed police cars everywhere. They noticed some officers questioning the landlord and some of the people in the building. Exchanging a look, the two went digging through their jacket pockets.

"Can I help you?" A police officer asked the two.

"Yeah, Agents Jagger and Adams, FBI." Jenn replied as she and Sam flashed their fake badges.

"What can I do for you agents?"

"Can you tell us what's going on here?" Sam asked.

* * *

"What do you…what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" Jo asked, causing Dean to shake his head. "Come on, tell me."

"I was six or seven, and uh, he took me shooting for the first time. You know, balls on a fence, that kind of thing. I bulls-eyed every one of 'em. He gave me this smile, like... I don't know." Dean said as he sat down.

"He must have been proud."

"What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like, like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left, she started smiling again. And we were... we were a family. You wanna know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me what's wrong with that."

"Nothing."

Suddenly, Sam and Jenn burst through the door, like Steve McQueen or something.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared." Sam said.

"You got anything about it?"

"Teresa Ellis from apartment 2F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." Jenn replied.

"You checked the apartment?"

"No. Figured you might wanna come with."

* * *

Sam and Jo sat at the table, going over the notes a bit more urgently than before. They looked up when Dean and Jenn walked through the door.

"Anything?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling." Dean replied.

"There was ectoplasm, too." Jenn added.

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said.

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean." Dean asked.

"Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Check this out."

Jo held up a photo, handing it to Sam. Dean and Jenn looked at the photo over his shoulder.

"An empty field?" Sam asked, confused.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows."

"Bars."

"We're next door to a prison?" Jenn asked, surprised.

* * *

"Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom... That's right. I will. With pliers. Jo said before handing up her phone. "Okay. Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there." Sam said.

"Ash is already on it."

* * *

To pass by the time, Jo and Jenn went for a walk around the building.

"So, what do you think it is?" Jo asked Jenn.

"I don't know. I mean, it has to be bad if it leaves behind ectoplasm." Jenn replied.

"You think it'll come after me?"

"Seems you're his type. I think as long as you're not alone, you'll be alright."

Suddenly a noise was heard from behind them. Jo and Jenn turned around to see Mia standing right behind them.

"Are you hunters?" Mia asked.

"And if we are?" Jo replied with a hint of venom.

"Relax, Harvelle." Jenn told Jo before turning to Mia. "Why would you think that?"

"Cause I think we're working the same case. Blonde women turning up missing in the building. The last one was this morning. Teresa Ellis, apartment 2F."

"I'll be damned."

* * *

Jenn and Jo walked into the apartment, followed by Mia.

"We need to talk." Jenn said to Sam and Dean, who noticed Mia's presence.

"Mia…" Sam said, surprised to see her there.

"Hi Sam…" Mia replied.

"You know her?" Dean asked Sam.

"She's working the same case." Jenn interrupted.

"What?"

"Mia's here for the same reason we are."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not." Mia replied.

"So, what, are you here to claim your territory?"

"No. Jenn and Jo suggested we work together. The more of us on this, we have a better chance at getting rid of the bastard responsible."

Dean looked to the woman surprised. Most hunters usually are very territorial. He expected her to bite his head off, but was relieved when she didn't. It was then he decided he would form a partnership with the girl.

* * *

Jenn smiled as she watched Sam and Mia sitting on the couch, talking. They looked cute together. She made a mental note to maybe try and get them together.

"So…how did you get started?" Sam asked Mia.

"Well…I, uh, was 21 when I met these hunters. They were really bad at being inconspicuous while they staked out my place. That's when I learned my fiancée Dylan was...was a werewolf. They saved me before he could kill me. Since then I haven't really been the same. So I called one of the hunters that saved me, and he trained me." Mia replied.

"Been in it ever since?"

"Yeah. At least this way, I feel like my life has purpose. Beats being a lawyer like my parents wanted. In a way…this is my way of trying to make sense of what happened to me and Dylan. You know?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a beep went off on Sam's laptop, signaling that he had a new email. Sure enough, Ash came through again. Everyone gathered as Sam scrolled down a long list of names.

"A hundred fifty seven names?" Sam said, noticing the numbers getting higher.

"We've gotta narrow that down." Jenn said.

"Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs." Dean added.

Sam continued to scroll when he noticed a familiar name.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam asked aloud.

"Yeah?" Jo said.

"Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?" Mia asked.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean said.

* * *

"Yup. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896." Jenn said, looking up from Sam's laptop.

"H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam said as he looked up from some papers.

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term 'multi-murderer' was made to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was." Mia said.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred." Sam said.

"And his victim flavor of choice? Petite blondes. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em. Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair." Dean said, looking over to Jo. "Damn, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?" Jo asked.

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." Jenn said.

"What? Why?"

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. Cause, you know, that's what he used to do."

"You know something. We might have an even bigger problem than that." Sam said.

"How does this get bigger?" Mia asked curiously.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls." Jo said.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl." Dean said.

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Mia took the bottom floor, busting down some walls, finding nothing.

"Go anything guys?" Sam asked, walking over to the two female hunters.

"Nope...You?" Mia asked.

"No."

Sam's cell phone went off, startling the three. Mia started laughing to herself when she realized that a cell phone scared them.

"Yeah?" Sam answered. "No, we got nothing…We're almost done here. Yeah, okay."

* * *

Dean and Jo were in a crawl space inside with wall, Jo on the phone with Sam.

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall." Jo said hanging up her phone. "They're almost done with the first floor. Haven't found fat jack squat either." Dean stopped. "What is it?"

"It's too narrow. Can't go any further." Dean said.

"Let me see."

"What are you…" Dean tried before Jo squeezed past him. "Ugh. Shoulda cleaned the pipes."

"What?"

"I, uh, I wish the pipes were cleaner."

"Shut up. I can fit in there."

"You're not going in there by yourself."

"You got a better idea?"

"You-"

"Uh-huh."

She continued down the tight space, when her cell phone went off.

"_Where are you_?" Dean asked.

"On the north wall." Jo answered. "I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

"_No, no, no, no, stay up here_."

"Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay."

"_All right. I'm heading to you_."

She hit the ground to notice the crawl space was the similar to the one above her. She continued on until she noticed some ectoplasm coming out of the wall cracks.

"Oh god." Jo said.

"_What is it? Jo? Jo_."

All it took was for Jo to scream when Dean ran down the stairs.

"Jo!" Dean called.

He took his sledgehammer and smashed through the wall. He looked inside, finding nothing but her cell phone.

* * *

"Whoa." Sam said as he ran into someone, who turned out to be Dean.

"He's got Jo." Dean said to Sam.

"What? How'd that happen?" Jenn asked.

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Dammit!"

"Hey, hey, look, we'll find her, all right?" Sam said.

"Where?"

"Inside the walls."

"We've been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls were there, she won't be either."

"Look. We've just gotta take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong." Jenn said as they walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, well, we'd better freaking think fast." Dean said.

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Ellen…She's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business…look, we'll get her back. The spirit we're hunting, it took her. She'll be okay, I promise. What? It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am." Dean hung up the phone. "Dammit."

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done." Sam said.

"Tell me you've got something."

"Uh, maybe. Look. You look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right."

"But there's one we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement."

"You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for —"

"Let's go."

Dean grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

* * *

Dean and Jenn each carried a shovel while Sam walked beside Mia, who had a metal detector in her hand. They walked into an open field next to the apartment complex until Mia stopped.

"Here." Mia said.

Dean dropped his duffle bag and he and Jenn began digging furiously. Jenn looked up at Sam, who she envied at the moment. She hated digging and the only reason she was digging is because Sam's hand is broken.

When Dean hit something solid, he and Jenn finished digging with their hands, uncovering a metal trap door. Dean pulled a shotgun out of his bag and handed one to Sam before he climbed down with a flashlight.

"You guys wait here. We'll be back." Sam said as he was about to venture on down.

"Be careful." Mia said.

Sam smiled to himself as he climbed down the hole, following Dean. They crawled along the narrow sewer tunnels on their elbows and knees. They made it to the end and immediately noticed Holmes with his hand in a box.

"Shhh." They heard Holmes say.

"Hey!" Dean called to Holmes.

Holmes turned around and received a shot to the chest, causing him to fly backwards and out of sight.

"Jo?" Dean called out.

"I'm in here." Jo called back from the box Holmes' hand was in.

Dean found an iron bar leaning against a wall. Grabbing it, he pried open Jo's prison while Sam investigated the other compartments. He found body parts until he stumbled upon Teresa.

"We're gonna get you out of here, all right?" Sam said to Teresa.

Dean helped Jo out of her little prison.

"You all right?" Dean asked Jo.

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo said.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

"What?"

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got."

Dean turned to Sam, who's arms were full with a crying Teresa.

* * *

Jo sat alone, silently, in the middle of the chamber. Within moments, Holmes appeared behind her and began moving toward her.

"Now." Dean said from out of sight.

Jo dived forward a Sam and Dean fire. Several bags around the walls unravel and spill salt into a perfect circle around Holmes, effectively trapping him.

Dean pulled Jo to safety as Holmes looked around and screamed in terror.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled to Holmes.

Then, they shut the grate, sealing the room.

* * *

"Oh thank god." Jenn said as Jo was the first to come out of the hole. "You alright?" She asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jo said replied, pulling away with a smile.

"Hey I'll be back." Dean said.

"So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked Jo as Dean walked away.

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. Sure. But that Teresa girl's gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Jenn said.

"Wait, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here." Sam answered.

"For what?"

The loud beeping of a large truck backing up is heard. Sam and Jenn smile at each other while Mia looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw a cement mixer backing into the field and Dean behind the wheel.

"For that." Sam said to Jo before he waved at Dean to stop the truck. "Whoa!"

Dean got out of the cab and walked around the back. He and Sam set the cement mixer right over the entrance to the sewer.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Mia asked, clearly amused.

"I'll give it back." Dean said.

Dean flipped the switch and the five hunters stood and watched the cement pour into the sewer.

"Well, that oughta keep him down there till hell freezes over."

* * *

"So, where you headed to now?" Sam asked as he walked with Mia.

"I don't know yet." Mia replied.

"Look, I was thinking…why don't you come with us?"

"What?"

"Well, the four of us made a good team back there. And I think it would be nice to have someone who understands what it's like to lose someone you love…you know, it'll be nice to have someone to hang out with when Dean tries to have his way with Jenn."

Mia laughed and looked to her feet.

"What would Dean say?"

"I already talked him into it. He seems to have taken a liking to you. I think he even mentioned that he was gonna see what kind of heat you were packing behind those fists. His words, not mine."

"And Jenn?"

"Come on. You know she likes you. It would be good for her to have a girl to talk to. A girl who doesn't seem to hit on Dean almost all the time."

"Alright. You got me. I'll go with. I guess it would be nice to have someone have your back every once in a while."

"I guess?"

Sam and Mia exchanged a smile as they walked through the door of the apartment. Their smiles quickly faded away when they saw Ellen standing in the room.

* * *

Dean drove down the highway, the whole car in silence. Jenn sat next to him and beside her was an angry Ellen. Jo sat in back with Mia next to her and Sam at the other window.

Dean glanced nervously to his right and cleared his throat.

"Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean said trying to make light of the situation.

Ellen gave no reaction whatsoever, causing everyone in the backseat to exchange a look.

"How about we listen to some music?" Dean said, flipping on the radio.

"_You're as cold as ice..."_ The radio sang.

Ellen reached forward and turned it off. Jo, Mia and Sam exchange another look while Dean and Jenn did the same.

"This is gonna be a long drive." Dean said with a sigh.

* * *

When they made it back to the roadhouse, Ellen immediately grabbed Jo by the arm and led her inside. Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia decide to follow.

"Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud." Dean said.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." Ellen said.

With a nod, the four hunters walked outside, deciding to wait and see if Jo would come out.

"You think Ellen's gonna chain her up in the basement?" Jenn asked Dean as they leaned against the front of the Impala.

"Probably…" Dean replied.

"Look, we got Jo back in one piece…that should count for something, right?"

"I don't know…"

Sam and Mia were talking amongst themselves at the back of the impala when Jo stormed outside. She glared at Dean and walked away. Jenn motioned for him to follow her.

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked.

"Not right now." Jo said, angrily.

"What happened? Hey, talk to me." Dean said, just touching her shoulder.

"Get off me." Jo shrugged him off.

"Sorry. See you around."

Jo turned around when she saw Dean turning to leave.

"Dean. It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with—"

"It was your father, Dean."

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo..."

"Just... just get out of here. Please, just leave. "

Jo walked away as Dean stared after her. Slowly he turned around and headed back to the impala.

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"Let's go." Dean interrupted, pulling out his keys.

Without question, Sam, Jenn and Mia followed Dean into the impala. Dean drove off as the car was filled with silence.


	11. Sparring

Remember, I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester. I own Jenn Santos and co-own Mia Alexander with Bree. And another thing to remember is that this is a rewrite!

Jenn woke up the next morning in her and Mia's room. Noticing Mia was gone, she laid in bed for a few moments before she went about her morning routine.

She wasn't gonna lie, she was worried about Dean. He hasn't spoken one word since they left the roadhouse yesterday. Finding out something like that was bound to mess with his head. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the conjoining door.

Just as she was about to knock on it, the door opened with Dean standing on the other side.

"Hey." Jenn said quietly.

"Hey." Dean replied the same way.

Dean moved, allowing Jenn to walk in. Immediately, she noticed the laptop on.

"Sam here?"

"No. He and Mia went to get coffee."

"Laptop's on…you sleep at all?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Just a few."

"Dean, what's your definition of 'a few'?"

"Like…three, maybe four."

"Explains a lot."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, you look like you just sent the impala to the junkyard. You need to rest."

"I just…I can't sleep."

Jenn nodded, knowing that she shouldn't pick a fight with this one.

"Okay…you wanna talk about yesterday?"

"…No."

Jenn sighed to herself as she nodded. She sat on the bed in silence, unsure of what to say. Dean gave himself a sigh before he sat next to her.

"Look, I just…I can't talk about it." Dean said.

"I get it…really." Jenn replied, grabbing a hold of his hand.

Dean gave Jenn a small smile before leaning in. As soon as their lips touched, there seemed to be no turning back. Before things could get heated, Sam walked through the door with Mia in tow.

"Whoa…um…We'll come back." Sam said, turning around.

"Too late. Mood's been killed." Dean replied.

Mia passed Dean and Jenn a coffee, which caused Dean's mood to quickly turn around. Coffee, food, the impala and sex were the things that made Dean Winchester very happy.

"So I was thinking. After yesterday, I'm sure some of us want to work off some of that stress…" Mia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh huh." Dean replied, knowing she was speaking more of him.

"And, I thought what better way than to maybe spar. Or go to the gym and take it out on some punching bags."

Dean shrugged, thinking maybe it would be a good idea. She was right when she said they, especially him, could work off some of their stress.

"I'm in." Jenn replied, her mouth full of some of her bagel.

* * *

Luckily for Dean, Sam and Jenn, Mia had some pretty good money on her. So, she was able to rent out a small studio space for their sparring.

Normally, she wasn't the type to spend money like that, but she knew it would definitely help relieve the tension building. Not only that, maybe she could spar with Sam…maybe fake a few things just so they could get a little closer…okay, fine. She liked the younger Winchester. Happy?

"Why are you laying out the mats?" Mia asked.

"Oh, well…we didn't want you women hurting yourselves as you fall. Sometimes you women can be very delicate beings." Dean said, giant smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that? Stop it." Jenn said, noticing the way he was smiling.

"What? I can't enjoy watching a catfight?"

Sam looked over to Dean and punched him in the shoulder. Sometimes Dean was…well, Dean.

"What makes you think it's a catfight? Girls can't just fight like men?"

"Okay, what I mean is…please catfight. Rip each other's clothes and pull hair…and all that."

"I wonder what you see in him." Mia said to Jenn.

"Me too." Jenn replied.

"Fine, fine. Just trying to make things more exciting for us guys here."

"Really?"

"Throw Sammy a break here, Jenn. He's still in pain leaving Sarah behind in Rhode Island."

"Dean, that was a long time ago. You're acting like I loved her." Sam said.

"Didn't you?"

"I barely knew her. I liked her, big difference."

"You kissed her."

"Yeah, but—"

"Enough, children. Dean, why don't you and Sam spar and later we'll switch." Mia said.

"With him? I'll kill him." Dean replied with a shrug as his thumb pointed at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and finished setting up the mats.

* * *

After an hour of sparring between Dean and Sam and Jenn and Mia, as promised, they switched. Although there were moments where Dean would stop and look over to the girls, praying a catfight would break out. Jenn swore, when two women started fighting, Dean would get excited because he would hope they would go at it just like he wanted.

Dean and Mia passed each other as they switched partners.

"Careful…she's throwing heat." Mia said about Jenn.

"Thanks for the warning." Dean replied.

Mia smiled to herself when she noticed Dean walk away looking a bit nervous.

"Hey." Mia said as she approached Sam.

"Hey." Sam replied with a shy smile.

The two stood there smiling at each other for a moment too long.

"So, uh, we should get started, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

Before they could start, they heard some form of argument between Dean and Jenn.

"That was only two minutes." Mia said.

"I know. This argument better be good." Sam replied as he and Mia walked over.

The only thing they heard as they walked over was a bit of trash talking from Jenn and denial from Dean.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Dean is afraid of losing to me. I suggested a friendly wager and he doesn't want to." Jenn replied.

"There's nothing friendly about hitting me in the face." Dean said.

"Okay…what did you want?" Mia asked before Jenn could reply to Dean.

"I suggested that me and him take ballroom dancing classes. I mean come on, how hilarious would it be to see that?" Jenn answered.

Mia and Sam exchanged a look before bursting out into laughter. They had to admit, the thought of Dean trying to dance around while wearing a tuxedo or something…that was almost comedic gold.

"Ha, ha. Laugh it up." Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry." Sam said as he tried to stop laughing.

As they stopped laughing, all it took was one look at Dean before they burst into laughter again.

"You guys are so immature." Dean added.

This statement caused everyone to laugh so hard, they fell to the ground, holding their stomachs. Everyone knows, if anyone in that little group was immature…it was definitely Dean.

* * *

Silence filled the impala as Dean drove back to the motel. Everyone got the laughter out, but it just ended in Dean getting mad. Turns out Dean doesn;t like to be laughed at. So, he decided to end their sparring session early. Not only that, he let them all have it, resulting in the silence in the car.

Looks were exchanged in the backseat between Sam and Mia, both of them trying to not laugh at the tension building in the car. Jenn sat, looking out the window. Sure, she felt pretty bad that she had set Dean up to be laughed at. But come on, it was funny.

As soon as Dean parked, he was the first out of the car and into the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll take care of it." Jenn replied, motioning for Sam to give her the room key incase Dean became childish.

Sam passed her the room key and decided to go into the room Mia shared with Jenn…until things were smoothed over.

"Dean…" Jenn called through the door as she knocked. No reply. "Dean…"

Jenn sighed when she got another silent treatment. She reached for the door knob and smiled to herself when it wasn't locked. She walked in, closing the door behind her quietly. She saw him laying down on the bed, his hands underneath his head. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge while Dean continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Jenn simply said.

Jenn laid down next to Dean, resting her head on his chest. Dean took a deep sigh before letting his arm pull her closer to him.

"It's okay." Dean replied, kissing her head. "I'll admit it, would be kind of funny. But I would like to add ballroom dancing isn't my strong suit. I'm an awesome dancer."

Jenn let out a small chuckle, causing Dean to smile. With his other hand, he tilted her face to him and he kissed her.

* * *

"You know, I think you're cheating." Mia said as she watched Sam roll the dice.

"How can one cheat at Yahtzee?" Sam asked.

Mia smiled as Sam finished his turn. At this time, she was happy that she would bring a little travel game of Yahtzee. It was always a just in case thing, if she was bored, because she did know how to play it by herself.

"I think we hurt Dean's feelings."

"I'm sure Jenn's making it up to him, considering there hasn't been any yelling since we got here."

"Fair enough."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they continued to play their game. Occasionally, the two would steal glances of each other before looking away. To the two of them, it was kind of childish, but at the same time, it couldn't be helped. Something told them both that soon, they might have a chance.


	12. The Usual Suspects

I still don't own the Winchesters. I own Jenn and co-own Mia with Bree. That's…pretty much it.

"Well, first I thought you were just stepping up your game. Credit card fraud, breaking and entering, and this one... puzzled me. Grave desecration. But still these are a long way from murder. Then we get a fax from St. Louis. Where you're suspected of torturing and murdering a young woman. However, no one could prove anything, of course, because supposedly you died there." Detective Pete Sheridan said.

* * *

Sam heard footsteps outside his door and headed to the door joining the usual two rooms together. But when the door leading outside was knocked off its hinges, Sam's hands went up, knowing the cops had caught up to them.

* * *

"But I gotta tell you something. You look pretty healthy to me." Sheridan said.

* * *

Detective Diana Ballard walked in front of the SWAT team, her gun pointing at Sam. As she continued towards Sam, she lowered before looking him in the eye.

"Going somewhere Sam?" Detective Ballard asked.

* * *

"So now we know Karen Giles wasn't the first person you murdered. But I guarantee you she's the last." Sheridan said as he stood.

Dean's eyes followed Detective Sheridan as he walked out the door.

* * *

Sam paced by the window until Detective Ballard walked in with a file in one hand and a cup in the other. Closing the door behind her, she placed the cup on the table towards Sam.

"Thought you might be thirsty." Detective Ballard said.

"Okay, so you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's with your brother."

"Okay. And you're holding us why?"

"Well, he's being held on suspicion of murder. And you, we'll see, and we'll see about Jennifer Dominguez-Santos…that is when you tell us where she is."

"Murder?"

"You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?"

"Who was he supposed to have murdered?"

"We'll get around to that."

"Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges."

"Well actually, we can, for forty eight hours, but you being a pre-law student, would know that. I know all about you, Sam." Ballard said, opening the file in her hand. "You're twenty three years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother Dean. Whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like." Sam leaned against the wall, folding his arms."Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight-A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride. Then about a year ago there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality. Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid. Left behind everything."

"I needed some time off. To deal. So I'm taking a road trip with my brother and my best friend."

"How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean... we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental US. Awesome." Sam pulled out his chair and sat.

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through AFIS."

"Okay."

"Got over a dozen possible hits."

"Possible hits. Which makes them worthless."

"But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run your prints?"

"Yeah, well... you be sure to let me know, all right." Sam pointed to cup. "May I?"

"Please."

"Great." Sam looked in the cup before taking a few sips.

"Sam, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death. After torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be."

"You want me to turn against my own brother?"

"No. We already caught him cold. Red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces and tell me where to find Jennifer."

"So you want me to turn her in too so you can charge her for something she didn't even do."

"No. I just want to talk to her and so she fill in some gaps. I need your help, Sam."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can talk to the DA. Make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone. As for Jennifer, we'll see depending on her cooperation."

Sam sat back and thought for a moment. He sighed to himself before making a decision.

* * *

Jenn paced around the room as she and Mia waited for every single cop to leave. If they found Sam and Dean, Mia and Jenn were sure that they were looking for Jenn too.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Mia asked, looking out the window.

"When the cops leave, we go out and find me a disguise. Luckily for you, they don't know about you." Jenn replied.

Jenn began biting her nails as she continued pacing. She was worried about the boys, knowing Sam was the reasonable one and Dean was the smart ass…somehow though, they both sometimes managed to get themselves in trouble. Dean way more than Sam.

* * *

"My dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So we came as soon as we heard about his death." Sam said to Detective Ballard.

_**Flashback**_

Dean, Jenn and Mia sat at a café waiting for their coffee. Jenn and Mia quietly talked amongst themselves while Dean read the newspaper.

Sam approached the table with the tray of coffees, giving everyone theirs. As he sat down, Dean placed the newspaper down.

"Anthony Giles." Dean said.

"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked.

"He's a Baltimore lawyer. Working late in his office, check it out."

"Uh... throat was slit, room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints."

"Keep reading, it gets better."

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant." Jenn read.

"So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes..."

"…or it's an invisible killer." Sam finished.

"My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? You wanna check it out?" Dean asked Sam more than the girls.

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully."

"No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman."

_**End Flashback**_

"Woulda been kinda hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time." Sam continued.

"So tell me what happened next." Detective Ballard said.

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her. You know?"

_**Flashback**_

Karen, a young woman with dark hair and dark-framed glasses, sat at her kitchen table with Sam and Dean, who were posing as insurance company employees.

"Insurance. I totally forgot about the insurance." Karen said.

"We're very sorry to bother you right now, but the company is required to conduct its own investigation. You understand." Sam said.

"Sure."

"Okay. Um. If you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died."

"Uh, Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said he was having computer troubles and that, that he had to work late. That was it."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?"

"No. No, it's like I told the police, I, I have no idea."

"Did Tony mention anything, you know, unusual to you? In the days before his death?" Dean asked.

"Unusual..."

"Yeah, like strange?"

"Strange?"

"You know, Karen, weird? Weird noises, uh, visions, anything like that?"

Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a look. Karen turned to Sam, who turned his concerned-face back on before shooting Dean another look.

"He had a nightmare the day before he died."

"What kind of a nightmare?" Sam asked.

"Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed, he blinked and she was gone, I mean, it was just a nightmare."

"Did he say what she looked like?" Dean asked.

"What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?"

"Uh, it's just, our, our company's very thorough."

"He said she was pale, and she had dark red eyes."

_**End Flashback**_

"So I gave Karen a hug, told her to call me if she needed anything and that was it. End of story."

"Sam, I am trying to help you here. But you have got to be honest with me. Now we have an eyewitness. Someone who saw two men fitting your and your brother's description, and two women, one fitting Jennifer's description breaking into Giles' office. Who is this other woman?"

"Okay, look, Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. I, like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key."

_**Flashback**_

Sam picked the lock on Giles office and he, Dean, Jenn and Mia enter, ducking under the police tape. Almost immediately, Sam shined his flashlight on a pool of blood on the floor.

"Hey. Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." Mia said, walking to the blood pool.

"Throat slit so deep part of his spinal cord was visible." Sam finished, standing next to her.

"What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underlining vengeful?" Dean said after a whistle.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean he did see that woman at the foot of his bed."

Dean walked over to the desk, looking around before picking up a piece of paper.

"Take a look at this."

Sam took the paper, which had small-font printing of the word "danashulps" repeated over and over, filling the page.

"Dana Shulps. A name?" Jenn asked.

"I dunno, but it's everywhere." Sam said sitting at the desk.

"Well, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Dean said with a grin on his face.

Sam shined his flashlight down on the glass table in front of him and noticed something. He breathed on the glass, revealing the same letters - "DANASHULPS" — impressed in the surface.

"Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird."

"Maybe Giles knew her." Mia said.

"Or maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl."

"Well. Let's see what we can see." Dean said.

* * *

After spending over an hour looking around the office, everyone in the room became frustrated with the lack of evidence. Sam sat at the computer, trying to figure out Tony's password while Jenn took a seat.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of freaking Shulps." Dean said.

"Great." Mia said.

"What did you get?" Jenn asked Sam.

"Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least." Sam said.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"

"By close you mean..."

"Thirty minutes, maybe?"

"Awesome. So I guess I just get to, uh, hang out."

Dean sat in the chair next to Jenn as Sam continued to work on the password. Dean started making clicking noises with his mouth. Everyone remained silent until Dean made a farting noise, which made everyone stare daggers at him.

"Dude, seriously." Sam said.

"All right, I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?" Dean said, getting up.

"Great."

"Keep going, Sparky." Dean waved his flashlight at Sam before turning to Jenn. "You wanna come with?"

"I would, but we don't need her to think something is up if you show up with a brand new partner." Jenn replied.

"Fair enough."

Dean kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

_**End Flashback**_

"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, you know, she had been pretty upset earlier." Sam continued.

"So why didn't any of you go with him?" Detective Ballard asked.

"I just went back to the motel. How'd you know I was there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now you were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you. To go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone."

"I heard the 9-1-1 call! Karen was terrified. She said someone was in the house."

_**Flashback**_

Dean soon arrived at Karen's house and he gently knocked on the door.

"Karen, you in there?" Dean asked from outside.

Dean got no reply, which was a bit suspicious. Looking around, he pulled out his lockpick and entered the house once the lock was unlocked. First thing he did, he tried to turn on the light by the door. Nothing. He then decided to further investigate and walked upstairs and into the bedroom. First thing Dean saw was Karen, lying on the floor dead in a pool of her own blood.

Dean continued to look around and found some paper in the printer, the whole thing marked with the word 'danashulps', just like at Tony's office.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Dean said to himself.

Dean then walked over and kneeled down by Karen's body. He took a wrist in his hand, noticing the bruises.

"Freeze." A policewoman said.

Immediately, Dean looked behind him to see two police officers with their guns trained on him. His hands went up as he cursed to himself.

"Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them. Now! Cuff him."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Jenn and Mia walked out of a costume store with about two bags, each of them carrying one. Not only did they need a wig and a fake prosthetic nose, they got some makeup too.

"Okay, now that we're out of the store, I need to ask, why do you need the makeup?" Mia asked.

"Well, you know how I got that fake nose? I need the makeup to blend it into my skin." Jenn replied simply.

"Right. But how is this gonna make you look any different?"

"You ever seen Dirty Dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know who Jennifer Grey is. You ever notice how different she looked a few years or so after the movie? It's because she had a nose job. Trust me, it's gonna work."

Just as Jenn finished, they passed by a store window full of TV's tuned into the news. Jenn cursed loud enough for Mia to hear. The news reported that Jenn was wanted for question, and even went as far as posting a picture of her.

"Time to go." Mia said, looking around before grabbing Jenn's arm.

* * *

Jenn walked out of the bathroom of the motel room, completely dressed in her disguise: a blonde wig and fake nose intact.

"Oh my god." Mia said before smiling. "You do look different."

"I told you so." Jenn replied, smiling at her.

"Here, take these, just in case."

Mia passed Jenn some sunglasses, which Jenn put on before heading to the door.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Dean, still handcuffed to the table, muttered the 'danashulps' phrase to himself. He needed to know why that popped up at both Tony and Karen Giles' murders.

* * *

Sam grabbed the pad of paper and pen to sit in front of him. He wrote 'danashulps' down, deciding to see if he can figure out what it meant.

* * *

Jenn and Mia sat in a taxi in silence, thinking about the case on the way.

"Maybe it's not a name. Maybe it's not a name." Mia told Jenn aloud.

* * *

"Anagram, maybe?" Sam said to himself.

Sam then decided to write down the different anagrams that could come out of 'danashulps'.

* * *

Dean continued to say the phrase to himself until there was a knock on the door. When he looked up, he saw a man coming in, smiling.

"Mr. Winchester?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"I'm Jeffrey Kraus. I'm with the public defender's office. I'm your lawyer."

"Oh. Thank god. I'm saved." Dean said sarcastically. "Hey, could I, uh, steal a pen from you? Some paper?"

"Sure." Kraus gave Dean some paper and a pen, causing him to immediately write something down. "Uh, well, the police haven't found a weapon yet. So that's good. But, uh, they got your prints. And literally blood on your hands. And with your police record, uh..." Kraus stopped when he realized Dean wasn't listening. "Mr. Winchester? What are you doing?"

"I think it's an anagram."

"A what?"

"An anagram. Same letters, different words. Uh, do me a favor? See if you recognize any of these words, you know, local names, places, anything like that?"

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?"

"I'm handcuffed to a table. Yeah, I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look."

Kraus sighed as he pulled the pad over to him.

"Well, S-U-P, I don't know about that, but Ashland is a street name. Not far from here."

"A street."

Dean took the pad back, tearing off a sheet of paper and wrote something again.

"Let's start with where you were the night Anthony Giles died."

"Can you get in to see my brother?"

"Mr. Winchester, you could be facing the death penalty here."

"Hey, thanks for the law review, Matlock. But. If you want to help me I need you to see my brother." Dean held up the folded paper to him.

* * *

Calm and collected, Jenn and Mia walked into the police station. They stopped, looking around before walking to the front desk.

"Hi, I was wondering, would it be possible to visit some detainees?" Jenn replied, purposely sounding ditzy.

"Sure thing." The young police officer replied, smile on his face. "What's the name?"

"Well, I'm here to see one and she's here for the other. Their names are Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester."

* * *

Sam looked up when the door to the interrogation room opened. He expected it to be Detective Ballard, but he was surprised with it was Mia. He stood up as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, pulling away.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Mia replied sarcastically with a smile.

"I mean, you shouldn't be here. They don't know who you are, but they're looking for you."

"Jenn and I had to make sure you and your brother were okay. And to see if you were able to figure out anything on the case.

"Well…" Sam started, motioning for her to sit down. "I think 'danashulps' is an anagram."

"We figured that could be it on the way here. Have any idea for what yet?"

"Not yet."

* * *

Jenn was lead into Dean's interrogation room. She smiled at the guard as he walked out before walking over to Dean, who was studying her face carefully.

"Jenn?" Dean asked when a hint of recognition hit him.

"The one and only." Jenn replied, smiling.

"This isn't the right time, but you are so hot right now."

"I know." Jenn smiled.

"You shouldn't be here. They're looking for you. Every 20 minutes I get the 'where's Jennifer' question."

"Which is why we have to make this short. Did you figure out anything?"

"Yeah. 'Danashulps' is an anagram for a street named Ashland."

"How do you know it's a street?"

"My lawyer mentioned an Ashland Street."

"Nice."

"Look, I gave a note to my lawyer to give to Sam. So wait at the motel for him and you all pack it up and you know where to go if we get separated."

"What about you?"

"You know I have a plan."

"Your plans worry me sometimes, Dean."

Dean gave her the 'trust-me' smirk. Jenn gave him a small smile before giving him a small peck and walked towards the door. Before walking out, she turned around and took one last glance.

* * *

Mia and Sam's conversation was interrupted when the door opened.

"Mr. Winchester?" The lawyer, Kraus, called as he walked in.

"Guess that's my cue. I'll see you soon, Sam." Mia said, getting up, pecking him on the cheek.

Sam watched as Kraus pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Your brother wanted me to give this to you."

Sam unfolded the paper, reading his brother's familiar writing.

_HILTS —_

_IT'S A STREET_

_ASHLAND._

_-MCQUEEN_

"I hope that's meaningful. But I'd like to discuss your case now." Kraus said.

"Sure thing, Matlock." Sam said as he gestured to the chair.

"You two really are brothers, aren't you? Now. As you know, the DA might be interested in..."

A knock on the door interrupted them when Detective Ballard walked in.

"We need you. With the other one. " Detective Ballard told Kraus.

* * *

"Dean tell you anything?" Mia asked as she and Jenn walked down the street.

"Yeah. Danashulps is Ashland Street. When we get back, we see what we can find about this street." Jenn replied as she picked up the pace. "Either way, we have to pack up for when Sam comes back. We'll need to relocate."

* * *

Dean sat in his interrogation room, staring at the table in front of him. Detective Ballard walked in with his lawyer.

"Counselor? Your boy decided to confess." Detective Sheridan said to Kraus.

"Mr. Winchester? I'd advise against that strongly." Kraus replied, addressing the older Winchester.

"Talk directly into the camera, first stating your name for the record."

Dean cleared his throat and slowly leaned forward as he looked into the camera.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky moments with my girlfriend. Anyway I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit."

"Excuse me?" Detective Ballard asked incredulously.

"You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost? Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the vale, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there."

Dean smiled as his hands unfolded and spread them out with pride.

"You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes." Detective Sheridan said.

"I'm not joking, Ponch."

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis."

"Oh, yeah. That wasn't me either. That was a shape-shifter creature that only looked like me."

Dean smiled at the camera slightly before Detective Sheridan grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Pete, that is enough!" Detective Ballard scolded.

"You asked for the truth." Dean replied.

"Lock his ass up." Detective Sheridan told an officer.

The officer walked up to Dean, turned him and shoved him face first against the wall as he handcuffed him.

* * *

Jenn and Mia continued to research until there was a knock at their motel room door. The two exchanged a look before Mia went to the door, checking the peep hole. She sighed in relief before she opened the door.

"Find anything yet?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"Nothing interesting." Jenn replied.

"Alright, let's go."

"Hey, did you get the impala?" Jenn got up and walked over to Sam.

"No…" Sam replied, guiltily.

Jenn shrugged before turning around, grabbing her stuff. It didn't matter to her at the moment, but Dean…well, it would've mattered to Dean. Luckily, there are more pressing matters to tend to.

* * *

Dean sat in the interrogation room, once again, handcuffed to the table. He sighed as Detective Ballard walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Can we make this quick? I'm a little tired, it's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all." Dean said.

"I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier." Detective Ballard said.

"Time Life. Mysteries of the Unknown. Look it up."

"Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane. What would one of these things be doing here?"

"A vengeful spirit? Well, they're created by violent deaths. And then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt 'em."

"And uh, these, they're capable of killing people?"

Dean noticed some bruises on Detective Ballard's wrist as she rubbed her neck.

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know. It, it wasn't there before." Detective Ballard replied as she looked at her wrists.

"You've seen it, haven't you? The spirit?"

"How did you know?"

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos he's got 'em too, it's got something to do with this spirit, I... I don't know what." Detective Ballard turned away from Dean, looking into the double sided mirror. "I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing? Died, pretty soon after. You hear me?"

"You think I'm going to die."

"You need to go to Sam and Jenn. They'll help."

"You're giving your brother and girlfriend up."

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we find each other when we're separated. Jenn is sure to be with him. Now you can arrest them if you want. Or you can let them save your life."

* * *

Sam sat at the table, Mia beside him as they went through papers, with Jenn across from them on the laptop. They looked up and shared a look when there was a knock on the door. Sam walked over and opened it, hesitating before letting in Detective Diana Ballard.

* * *

Detective Ballard held her wrists out to Sam, Jenn and Mia.

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Detective Ballard said.

"All right. You're going to have to tell us exactly what you saw."

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you and Jenn." Detective Ballard said before turning to Mia. "And you, I should be arresting too."

"You can arrest us later, all right? After you live through this. But right now you've gotta talk to us. Okay?" Sam replied, causing Detective Ballard to nod. "Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?"

"She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like, this deep dark red? It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. It was just... a lot of blood."

"You know what? We've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street." Jenn said.

Jenn led Detective Ballard over to the table where the research was conducted. She picked up a stack of crime scene photos.

"How'd you get those? Those are from crime scenes, and booking photos." Detective Ballard asked.

"You have your job, we have ours. Here. I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone."

Detective Ballard sat and flipped through the stack until she hit a young woman's booking photo.

"This is her. I'm sure of it."

"Claire Becker? Twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago." Mia said, grabbing a piece of paper on the table.

"But I don't even know her. I mean, why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice. For dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?"

"Yeah, Pete and I did. Before Homicide."

"You ever bust her?"

"Not that I remember."

"It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find her body." Sam said.

"What?"

"Well, we gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is."

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Detective Ballard asked as they explored.

"I'll let you know when we find it." Jenn said.

Splitting up, the four went around the abandoned building with Sam and Mia taking the upper level and Detective Ballard and Jenn in the lower.

Detective Ballard turned toward a window when she saw Claire again.

"Sam? Jenn?" Detective Ballard called.

Sam ran down the stairs, followed by Mia as Jenn ran around the corner.

"Hey! Hey, I'm here, what is it? What happened?" Sam asked as he went to her.

"Claire..."

"Where?"

"She, she was here."

"Did she try to attack you?" Jenn asked.

"No. No, she was just like, reaching out to me. She was over there by the window."

Jenn walked over to investigate the window.

"Here, help me move this." Jenn motioned to Sam and Mia.

Sam, Mia and Jenn moved the shelves aside, revealing the letters on the window: a-s-h-l-a-n-d s-u-p.

"Our little mystery word." Detective Ballard said.

Turning to the shadow on the opposite wall, noticing the letters cast the words into clear reflection.

"Now the extra letters make sense." Mia said.

Sam pulled out his EMF reader and walked towards the opposite wall.

"What is that?" Detective Ballard asked.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies." Sam replied.

"So if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. Well, that's the theory."

The EMF reader purred as it passed over a brick wall. He turned towards Jenn and Mia, causing them to immediately start looking around for something to break down the wall. Within moments, Mia passed Sam and sledgehammer sitting around the corner.

When Sam had made a sizable hold, he looked inside with his flashlight.

"Yeah. Yeah, there's definitely something in there." Sam said.

Mia walked over and helped Sam tear out some of the wall, using their hands and elbows.

"You know? This is bothering me." Sam added.

"Well, you are digging up a corpse." Detective Ballard said.

"No, not that. That's, uh, that's pretty par for the course, actually."

"Then what?"

"It's just, I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense… All right, here. Give me a hand guys."

Together, they pull out a shroud-wrapped body. They gently placed it on the ground when Sam pulled out his pocket knife and cut the rope, uncovering the body.

"Her wrists. Yeah, they're be bruised just like yours." Mia said as she compared bruises on Claire's body and Detective Ballard's wrists.

Detective Ballard noticed a necklace on the corpse, touching it cautiously.

"That necklace mean something to you?" Jenn asked.

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson street." She reached into her shirt, pulling out a necklace. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

"Now this all makes perfect sense."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. You see, Claire is not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen."

"Excuse me?"

"Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits, they don't want vengeance, they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is."

"Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" Mia asked.

"Oh my god." Detective Ballard said after a moment.

"What?" Sam asked.

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product."

"Someone like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire."

* * *

Dean sat in silence as Detective Sheridan drove the armored van used for transferring prisoners.

"So I'm being extradited to St. Louis, huh? And you just decided to transfer me yourself, eight hundred miles? At two in the morning?" Dean asked Detective Sheridan, who remained silent. "This can't be good." Dean mumbled to himself.

* * *

Detective Ballard drove along the highway with Sam, Jenn and Mia in the car.

"All right. Thanks." Detective Ballard said as she hung up her phone.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean."

"What?" Jenn asked, clearly upset as she leaned forward.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio."

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then they should have a lo-jack, you've just gotta get it turned on."

* * *

Detective Sheridan pulled the van over in a clearing.

"Pee break? So soon? You might want to get your prostate checked." Dean said as Sheridan got out. "Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled again before the back doors opened. "Hey, I'm cool in the van, you go do what you gotta do."

Detective Sheridan grabbed Dean by his collar, forcing him out of the van and throwing him to the ground.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape." Detective Sheridan said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Dean.

"Wait! Wait. Let's, let's talk about this. I mean, you don't want to do something that you're gonna regret later." Dean tried to reason until Detective Sheridan cocked the gun. "Or maybe you do."

"Pete! Put the gun down." Detective Ballard said, holding up her gun.

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Detective Sheridan asked as he saw Sam, Jenn and Mia slowly trek behind Detective Ballard.

"I know about Claire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down."

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that."

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything."

Dean glanced at Sam, Jenn and Mia, who decided to see how this would play out. Since they weren't armed, they had to play this out carefully, otherwise, anyone of them could die.

"It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked." Detective Sheridan continued.

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Detective Ballard asked.

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey!" Dean said, taking offence.

Detective Sheridan raised his gun at Dean again, causing Dean to put his hands up in defense, signaling that he'll back off.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." They all watched as Detective Ballard slowly lowered her weapon. "Thank you. Thank you."

Detective Sheridan turned back toward Dean, causing Detective Ballard to raise her gun and fire, nailing Sheridan in the stomach. Dean rolled away as Sheridan went down.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?"

Sheridan grabbed Ballard by the legs, knocking her down and caused her to lose her gun. Jenn ran towards Dean, ready to pick his handcuffs as Sam and Mia went for Detective Ballard's gun. Unfortunately, Sheridan made it first.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Sheridan yelled, pointing the gun at Sam.

Sheridan moved the gun around, making sure that it was pointed at Sam, Mia and Ballard, who was still on the ground. He turned around when he heard something behind him, and Claire stood behind him, sadistic smile on her face.

Detective Ballard pulled out her backup gun hidden in her pant leg and shot Sheridan in the back. He turned around slowly to face Ballard before he went down, more permanent this time.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia exchanged a sigh as Detective Ballard walked over to them.

"You doin' all right?" Sam asked.

"Not really. The death omen Claire. What happens to her now?" Detective Ballard asked.

"Should be over. She should be at rest."

"So, uh. What now, officer?" Dean asked.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say that there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed."

"You'd take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped, we never found Jenn or Mia."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam." Dean added quickly.

"No, it's just, I mean, you could lose your job over something like that."

"Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in." Detective Ballard replied.

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is, by chance?" Dean asked.

"It's at the impound yard down on Robertson…Don't, even think about it." Detective Ballard said, noticing the wheels going off in Dean's mind.

"It's okay, it's all right, don't worry. We'll, uh, we'll just improvise. I mean, we're pretty good at that." Jenn said.

"Yeah. I've noticed."

Detective Ballard turned her back, causing Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean to walk away. They walked down the road headed towards town.

"Nice lady." Mia said.

"Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"No, why?" Sam, Jenn and Mia asked at the same time.

"I don't know. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No." Sam answered.

"Mia?"

"No." Mia answered.

"Jenn?"

"Bet your sweet ass, I am." Jenn answered.

"Awesome. For some reason I could really go for some pea soup."

Sam, Jenn and Mia smiled as Dean continued naming off the foods he wanted to eat.


	13. Crossroad Blues

You still know who owns who. So, on with it!

Sam sat the diner table with Jenn, Mia and Dean, his laptop open. Onscreen is Dean's mugshot from the St. Louis Police Department.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database." Sam said.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something." Dean replied with a smile.

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now."

"Well, what do they got on you guys?"

"Mia, nothing. Jenn, accessory and aiding and embedding with a mugshot from a security camera."

"And you?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet."

"No accessory? Nothing?" Jenn asked in surprise.

"Shut up."

"You're jealous." Dean said as he started laughing.

"No, I'm not."

"Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?"

Dean and Jenn began to burst out into laughter as Mia held in her's and smiled. Sam shut his computer, clearly annoyed, and pulled out some papers.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed." Sam stated.

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier." Mia said.

"Did he actually say Black Dog?"

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?" Jenn asked.

"Well, maybe." Sam said.

"What's the lore on it?"

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty..."

Sam passed Jenn and Dean the papers in his hand.

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?" Jenn said, holding up the picture of what a black dog would look like.

Sam and Mia gave her a glare while Dean laughed aloud.

"At least he thinks I'm funny." Jenn added, referring to Dean, as she rolled her eyes and took another bite of her burger.

* * *

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked.

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?" The man answered.

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest." Mia replied, causing the man to laugh. "This funny to you?"

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute."

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?"

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either."

"No?" Mia asked.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's. A complete dive."

"Right. So what changed?"

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart..." The man cut himself off abruptly.

"What?"

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?"

* * *

Jenn laid on the bed in the motel room watching TV as Dean sat on the other side, cleaning some of the guns.

"So you think that we're dealing with _the _black dogs? I mean, we've never hunted one before." Jenn asked, her eyes still glued on the TV.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean replied, looking up at her.

Jenn nodded before silence overcame the couple again.

"Something on your mind?" Dean asked, breaking the silence minutes later.

"No…why?" Jenn replied, still looking ahead.

"Well, it's classic you. You tend to start a short conversation before falling into silence again."

"You know me too well…"

"Better than you know. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jenn, come on. We both know I'm not the after-school special type of guy. But I do want to know what's going on with you."

"I said nothing. Everything in Jenn world is fine right now."

"You're lying to me…"

"Oh, god, Dean. I'm not lying."

"Why are you turning a simple question into an argument?"

"Why are you being such an ass right now?"

"Why are you bitchy all of a sudden?"

"Ugh, forget it."

Jenn scoffed as she threw herself against the pillows. Dean rolled his eyes as he carried on with his business.

* * *

The next morning, Jenn and Sam waited in the impala as Dean and Mia went to talk to some of the Animal Protection Agency.

"So?" Sam said as Dean and Mia got in the car.

"Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real." Dean said, his usually joking manner.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?" Jenn asked, rolling her eyes, still mad at her boyfriend.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all." Dean replied to Sam and Mia, ignoring Jenn's bait into an argument.

He handed a paper to Sam, who took a quick look at it.

"And, uh, I don't know what this thing is." He continued, handing Sam a post-it note.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Dean asked, clearly confused. Sam and Mia started to laugh harder. "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"

Although it wasn't quickly, the laughter died down. Dean rolled his eyes and started the impala, quickly glancing at Jenn in the review mirror. He knew that he would have to find some way to make things right. Despite who and what he is, he hated when she was mad at him.

* * *

Jenn and Mia approached a white house in a posh suburban neighborhood. They knocked on the door, waiting for the other side to open.

"I swear, if this is another freaking Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard..." Jenn mumbled to herself.

"I'll encourage your violent outburst." Mia replied.

The door opened, revealing a woman.

"Afternoon, ma'am." Jenn said as she and Mia pulled out their ID's. "Animal Control."

"Oh, someone already came yesterday." The woman replied.

"Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?" Mia said.

"The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago." The woman led the two inside.

"Okay. And you are...?"

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid."

"So where did the Doctor go?" Jenn asked.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?" Mia asked.

"Well, no. I never even heard it."

Jenn looked around, noticing a photograph on the wall of Dr. Pearlman at a bar with some friends.

"I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so..." The maid continued.

"Hey, you know I read she was, uh chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty two, forty three? That's pretty young for that job." Jenn said.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position... ten years ago?"

"Huh..."

"Huh. An overnight success. Ten years ago." Mia said.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this." Jenn showed Mia the photo, and showed her the back, revealing the writing to be 'Lloyd's Bar'.

* * *

The four hunters got out of the impala in front of Lloyd's Bar. As they walked towards the bar, Dean stopped when he noticed some yellow flowers growing on the side of a rocky road.

"Hey." Dean called out to the three.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"That's weird."

Sam looked around, noticing that they happened to be at a crossroads. On more than one corner, there were more yellow flowers.

"Think someone planted these?" Dean continued.

"Middle of all these weeds?" Mia asked.

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em."

"Yarrow flowers?"

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?"

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals." Sam replied.

"Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?"

"Let's find out."

"This seem about the dead center to you?" Dean asked as he measured his steps.

Sam nodded in agreement, heading back over to the impala. Jenn and Mia walked over to Dean when Sam came back with a shovel. Dean dug a few inches into the soil until he hit something solid.

"Yahtzee."

Dean dropped the shovel and finished digging with his hands. He then pulled out an old rusted box containing, several small bones, a small jar among other things.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone." Mia said as she looked at the contents.

"That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff." Dean said.

"Used to summon a demon."

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing…You know, cause that always ends good." Jenn said, shaking her head.

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls." Sam added.

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough."

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?"

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music." Dean said which caused Sam and Mia to shrug. "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, Mia, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me And The Devil Blues? Hellhound On My Trail?" Sam and Mia shrugged again, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs." Jenn explained as Dean's frustrations with Sam and Mia grew.

"And now it's happening all over again."

"Yeah…" Mia said.

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here." Sam said.

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal." Dean said, clearly not onboard with the idea.

"So what, we should just leave them to die?"

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

"Dean." Sam and Mia said in unison, sternly.

"All right. Fine. Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive."

* * *

Mia, Sam, Jenn and Dean walked up a series of wooden stairs until they reached the fourth floor of the apartment building.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's." Jenn replied.

"Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made..."Sam started.

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis…No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun."

When they reached the door of apartment 4C, Mia noticed the floor was dusted with a fine black powder.

"Look at that." Mia said, crouching down and putting her finger in it.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the man they were looking for: George Darrow.

"Who the hell are you?" George asked.

"George Darrow?" Jenn replied.

"I'm not buying anything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt." Dean said.

"I don't know what you talkin' about."

"Talkin' about this." Dean held up a small picture. "Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

"Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes." Sam said.

George sighed, allowing them in. He sat down and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The four hunters looked around the apartment full of paintings.

"So what is that stuff out front?" Sam asked.

"Goofer Dust." George answered, earning him blank looks from the four. "What, you kids think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?"

George tossed Dean a brown sack, tied closed with twine.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous." Dean replied as he caught it.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons." George answered.

"Demons we know." Dean said.

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good. Four minutes left."

Dean, Jenn and Mia glanced over at Sam, signaling for him to take the lead.

"Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble." Sam said.

"Yeah, that you got yourself into..." Dean started before he was cut off by Sam.

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do."

"Listen. I get that you kids want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place." George said.

"What'd you do it for?" Jenn asked.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell no. Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst."

"Go on." Mia said.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?"

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George? Come on, think." Dean said.

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam said.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way."

"Look, you don't -"

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. By a little time. Okay, kids. Time you went, go help somebody that wants help."

"We can't just —"

"Get out! I got work to do."

"You don't really want to die." Mia said.

"I don't? I'm... I'm tired."

Dean was the first to walk to the door, followed by a reluctant Sam, Jenn and Mia.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam approached Evan Hudson's house, Sam knocked on the door. A moment later, a man opened the door.

"Yes?" The man said.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago." Dean asked.

Terrified, Evan slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Come on, we're not demons!" Dean yelled through the door.

"Any other bright ideas?" Jenn said.

Dean sighed before he kicked the door down. They entered the house and found another door at the back end of the house. Dean prepared to kick it down, but Sam caught his leg, stopping him.

"What—" Dean started.

Sam glared at Dean, silently telling him to shut up. Sam grabbed the handle and found it was unlocked. Opening the door, the all walked into the room quietly.

"Evan?" Jenn called out gently.

"Please! Don't hurt me." Evan begged as he came out from his hiding place behind the bookshelf.

"We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you." Mia said, holding her hands out to show Evan they come in peace.

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean said.

"What? How?" Evan asked, surprised.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it." Sam said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy boy." Dean said.

Evan swallowed the lump in his throat as she began to pace.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked after a moment.

"Don't know. We'll try." Sam said.

"I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean said.

"Dean. Shut up." Jenn scolded him quietly.

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

"My wife." Evan answered.

"Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

Jenn pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Sam asked.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot. "

"Did you ever think about her in all this?"

"I did this for her."

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

"Okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out." Sam said.

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"You all right?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea." Dean started, throwing the pouch of goofer dust at Sam. "You 3 throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon the— are you nuts?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No. No way." Sam said.

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea."

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why."

Jenn once again, pinched the bridge of her nose. An argument was the last thing they needed right now, even though she agreed with Sam.

"We don't have time for this." Dean said as he brushed past Sam.

"Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too." Sam said, causing Dean to stop.

"It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?"

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan called from the other room.

"Just keep him alive, okay?"

"Dean..." Sam started.

"Go."

Reluctantly, Sam and Mia turned to go. Dean grabbed Jenn by the arm before she could leave.

"Just know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that something was wrong." Dean said as he pulled her close to him.

"Me too." Jenn replied, feeling her anger towards him leave her body.

Dean pulled Jenn into a kiss, knowing that perhaps it might be the last time, considering where his head was.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean gave her a reassuring smirk before kissing her on the forehead. Jenn watched as Dean left her arms and walked out the door.

She sighed to herself, worried what he might do. She turned around, joining Sam and Mia.

* * *

Dean arrived at the crossroads, grabbing a photo of himself. He placed it in George's Hoodoo Magic box and buried it. He stood up and looked around, waiting.

"So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" A female voice said from behind him. He turned and looked at her. "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked." Dean replied.

"First time?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester." The Crossroads Demon said as her eyes glow red for a moment.

"So, you know who I am."

"I get the newsletter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you were handsome. But you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Sam sprinkled a line of goofer dust along the window sills as Mia sprinkled some in a circle, big enough to fit them all.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked as he watched Sam and Mia.

"Goofer dust." Jenn answered from beside him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Afraid so. Look. Believe us, don't believe us, whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?"

Evan nodded as the circle of goofer dust was closed.

* * *

Dean and the Crossroads Demon strolled towards the impala.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal." Dean said.

"That's what I do." The Crossroads Demon said.

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"Hmm. So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son."

Dean eyed her warily.

* * *

Evan stood in the middle of the circle with Jenn and Mia as Sam finished up covering the window sill, shaking the bag to get the last grains out.

"That's the last of it." Sam said.

* * *

"You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... boy, I wish I had." The Crossroads Demon said with a small smile.

Dean clenched his jaw before opening the passenger door.

"After you." Dean said.

"Such a gentleman."

She started to get into the car, but noticed the edge of a symbol from underneath the car.

"A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me." She said angrily.

* * *

Evan whirled around at an unheard sound.

"You hear that?" Evan asked.

"No, where?" Sam replied.

"Right outside the door."

Suddenly, the door began to rattle violently, causing Sam to step inside the circle. Inside the circle of dust, Evan, Mia, Jenn and Sam stared tensely at the rattling door.

"Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are." Jenn told Evan.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid... I should rip you limb from limb." The Crossroads Demon told Dean angrily.

She slammed the car door shut, advancing on Dean until he was backed up against a wooden gazebo.

"Take your best shot." Dean said, more pleading than defiant.

"No. I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt. It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore'. You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much. And it's all your fault. You blew it, Dean. I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?"

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life."

"Hold on."

The Crossroads Demon stopped, smiling.

* * *

The rattling became louder, more violent, before it suddenly stopped.

"Do you still hear it?" Mia asked.

"No. Is it over?" Evan asked.

A rumbling sound came from a grating by the wall. They all whirled to look at it. Suddenly it burst outward, kicking dust into the room.

"It's here!" Evan yelled in a panic.

* * *

The Crossroads Demon turned around to see Dean standing inside the wooden gazebo, head down.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides. You didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really." The Crossroads Demon stated like it was a fact.

"Can you bring him back? My dad?" Dean asked.

"Of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy. The Winchester boys all reunited. Hell, I'll even give you and Jenn your dead bundle of joy back, along with Mia and Sam's happiness together if you want...Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top with a family that should be yours. That's a bonus."

Dean backed away from the Crossroads Demon, walking further back as if he were thinking.

"You think you could... throw in a set of steak knives?"

"You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours..." The Crossroads Demon started angrily as she walked into the gazebo. She stopped and looked up, finding a Devil's Trap on the ceiling. "Dean..."

"Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt."

"Let me out. Now."

"Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go."

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmm. And by 'can't' you mean 'don't want to'? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going..."

"Let's talk about this."

"Okay, gone."

He circled around her, pulling out his father's journal.

* * *

The invisible Hellhounds surrounded Sam, Mia, Jenn and Evan. Well, invisible to the hunters but fully visible to Evan.

"No! Back inside the circle!" Sam yelled at Evan who almost made a run for it.

Deep claw marks became visible on the floor at the edge of the circle.

* * *

Dean opened the journal, holding a rosary in his free hand.

"What are you doing?" the Crossroads Demon asked, clearly upset.

"Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip. Way down South." Dean answered.

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo..."

Dean continued with the exorcism, as he circled the Crossroads Demon, who began to flinch in pain.

* * *

Sam, Mia, Jenn and Evan back towards the other side of the circle, slowly as the wind started eating away at their only protection.

"Circle's broken. Come on!" Sam yelled.

Sam pulled Evan with him as they followed Jenn and Mia down the hall. They darted into a closet, slamming the door behind them. Sam and Jenn threw themselves against the door, doing the best they could to hold it closed as the Hellhounds on the other side try to get inside.

* * *

"... in potentis Magnife!" Dean continued.

"Wait!" the Crossroads Demon yelled.

* * *

Suddenly, the violent pounding on the door stopped, causing everything to go quiet. In case, Jenn and Sam stood against the door as everyone in the room looked around, waiting to see if the silence would last.

* * *

Dean was suddenly locked in a passionate kiss with the Crossroads Demon. She broke it, causing him to step back and blink for a few moments.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked.

"Sealing the deal." the Crossroads Demon answered.

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh, really?"

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go."

Dean stepped back, glancing up at the Devil's Trap and toyed with the rosary in his hand.

"You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one. You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson's gonna be the first thing that I do."

Dean smiled humorlessly before stashing the rosary away. He climbed up, breaking the protective circle above her head and she stepped out.

"I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?" Dean asked.

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch."

"If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes cause he can't even scream?"

"How about I send you back there?"

Before Dean could advance on her, she threw her head back; black smoke coming out of her mouth as she screams. Dean backed up until his back hit the gazebo, watching. Suddenly, the demon was gone, leaving behind her confused human host.

"What... how did I get here?" The girl asked, confused.

* * *

Dean drove down the dark highway with Sam, Jenn and Mia in tow.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying." Sam said.

"Come on. That really what you think? How could he do it?" Dean asked.

"He did it for you."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that...yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."

"How many people do you think Dad saved? Total?"

"That's not the point, Sam."

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here. So we gotta keep going, for him." Sam waited for Dean to answer. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?"

Dean didn't answer with words. His answer was turning on the radio and turning up the volume.

Jenn and Mia exchanged a worried glance before settling on the view outside their windows.

* * *

As soon as Jenn and Dean entered their motel room, Dean headed straight for the bathroom. He really didn't wanna talk about anything at the moment.

* * *

"You okay?" Mia asked, sitting next to Sam on his bed.

"It's just…why would Dean even consider making a deal with a demon? Especially knowing where it'll land him in 10 years?" Sam replied.

"I know you understand that he loves your dad, Sam. From what you've told me, life with you, Jenn and your dad is all he really knows. It's what makes him comfortable. With the 10 years he would've had, it would've been his way of having a family again. Going back to what's natural to him."

Sam sighed as he nodded. Mia grabbed onto Sam's arm, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder out of comfort. Sam rested his head on top of her's as he stared ahead.

* * *

Dean splashed some cold water on his face for what felt like the millionth time. Okay, he was gonna make that deal. His father and his daughter back? Along with Sam's happiness? It was a deal he felt he shouldn't have refused. But the logical part of his brain won the fight over the impulsive part. The impulsive told him 'do it, do it!'. But the logical part reminded him what he would be leaving behind: Jenn and Sam. Even Mia, now.

He sighed as he dried his face off, stopping when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He felt Jenn's head rest against his upper back.

"I know how you feel." Jenn said gently.

"Do you?" Dean replied in the same tone.

"Yeah. Every fiber of my being told me to go there and bring back my mom."

Dean turned around to face Jenn. He pushed some hair away from her face.

"It's a childish fantasy to believe that if she were to come back, that my dad were to go back to who he used to be. But who am I kidding? He's too far gone. Seeing him that way would only break my mom's heart." She continued.

Dean cupped her face gently before kissing her on the forehead and pulled her into a hug. She really had some idea of how he felt. But it seemed maybe she was feeling worse than he was. She wanted her family back, same as him. The difference is she knew that even if she got what she wanted, it wouldn't be the same anymore.

He pulled away from the hug and gently kissed her.

* * *

Sam always felt he could never find someone to fill the void after Jessica died...he thought that he would never find anyone to make him as happy as Jessica did…or even Jenn when they were younger. But then Mia Alexander waltzed into his life. If he had a favorite moment of his life, one of them would be this one: the time he finally made a move.

Mia let out a moan of appreciation when Sam had moved towards the sensitive spot on her neck. Never had she been so happy that a guy she liked, liked her back, especially a hunter. Sure this was the first time they kissed and it was moving pretty fast…But they couldn't resist each other. Mia never reacted to a guy the way she was with Sam, and her point of no return was reached the moment Sam's hands found their way up her shirt.

She gasped lightly and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair as Sam's hand cupped her breast.

* * *

Dean gently laid Jenn on the bed. She broke the kiss for a moment to remove Dean's shirt, Dean doing the same for her. Making themselves comfortable again, Dean moved to Jenn's neck, taking his time moving towards the spot that drove her crazy.

Jenn let out a moan of satisfaction as he finally hit that spot. Her breathing became more shallow as she felt Dean's lips travel lower.

* * *

Sam carefully removed Mia's bra before he kissed the valley between her breasts. He moved to one of her breasts, taking the nipple in his mouth as his hand gently massaged the other.

Mia sighed in pleasure as Sam moved to the other, refusing to play favorites. She loved the feeling of Sam's lips on her. She smiled at Sam when he came back up to her lips. Their tongues moved perfectly in sync with one another, refusing to battle for dominance.

They wanted their first time together not to be about screwing the hell out of each other in desperate need of a release. They wanted to gently make love to one another, proving that they wanted to pursue a more than friends relationship seriously.

* * *

Dean lips continued their journey down Jenn's stomach until he reached Jenn's jeans. Jenn lifted her hips as Dean pulled them off, along with her panties. He kissed the inside of her thighs, nipping the inside of them gently, earning a moan from Jenn.

Dean kissed his way to the outside of her thigh before moving up to her hips and back on up to her.

* * *

"Wait, we need protection." Sam said in between kisses, reluctantly prying himself away from Mia.

"It's okay." Mia replied, keeping him from getting up. "I'm on the pill."

Sam turned his full attention back to Mia, kissing her passionately. He guided himself to her opening, rubbing the tip of his cock over her. Mia gently bit his lip, pushing her hips forward, encouraging Sam to finally enter her.

He smiled at her eagerness. He continued his passionate kissing and shivered when he felt Mia take a hold of his erection. She smiled as she felt how hard he was for her. She guided him to her entrance and Sam slowly entered her. She let out a gasp and smiled at the feeling of him inside of her. He was bigger than she expected, but he helped her comfort as he allowed her to adjust to his size.

Sam earned a moan from Mia as he started moving inside her.

* * *

Jenn rocked her hips to match Dean's powerful thrusts. She moaned aloud as she felt Dean hitting her g-spot over and over again. If she had a say so, this feeling of pure ecstasy would never end.

Every time Dean think he couldn't get anymore aroused, he would look down at Jenn and see the look of pleasure etched all over her face. Then his arousal would become almost animalistic. It made it better knowing that he was the cause of her moans and groans of pleasure.

He continued to thrust as he felt her walls clamp around him. She let out a cry of pleasure as she came. Dean stopped to allow her to come down from her high. He kissed her neck in that special place as he turned them over so that she was on top.

Jenn slowly began rocking her hips before picking up the speed. Dean grabbed a hold of her hips, letting out a groan as his hips thrust upwards, matching her rhythm.

* * *

Sam and Mia continued to moan in pleasure, hoping it would never end. Sam turned them over so Mia was on top. She smiled into the kiss as she slid him out of her. She turned around, causing Sam to sit up to see what she was doing.

He came up from behind her as she bent over, spreading her legs to allow Sam better access. The moans continued when Sam entered her from behind. The new position gave Sam the chance to go deeper, much to Mia's delight. Sam held onto Mia's hips as she met him, thrust for thrust.

Mia then sat up, leaning into Sam and turning her head to kiss him. Her hands were tangled in his shaggy hair as he cupped her breasts, the thrusting intensifying as they continue to teeter into the wonderful world of ecstasy.

* * *

Dean grabbed a hold of Jenn's hips, forcing her down harder on his shaft. Their moans and groans continued to get louder with each powerful thrust. The faster and harder they moved, the more their control was lost.

It wasn't much longer before Dean turned them back over, and began thrusting fast and hard into her. Jenn cried Dean's name as she felt herself fall over the edge. Feeling her walls tighten was enough to send Dean over the edge with her, muffling his moan in the crook of her neck.

The two allowed themselves the chance to calm before Dean lifted his head and softly kissed Jenn.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Dean said.

"I'm sorry too. I over reacted. It was a stupid fight." Jenn replied, small smile. "We cool?"

"We're cool." Dean smiled.

* * *

Mia fell forward on her hands as Sam continued thrusting into her. They were both so close to that sweet, sweet release. Mia's moans got louder as Sam's thrusting came faster and harder before he let out a blissful mix of a grunt and a moan. As soon as she felt Sam spill his warm seed inside her, she felt her own orgasm creep on her.

Sam pulled himself out of her and laid right next to her. The two looked each other in the eye, and let out a laugh.

"You make a move and suddenly we're in bed naked. You, sir, are good." Mia said with a big smile.

Sam just smiled back before kissing her once more.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the way I wrote the love scenes! I wanted to try something different.

xoxo, Marina


	14. Croatoan

Alright, you all know I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos and co-own Mia Alexander. This is a REWRITE!

_In slow motion, Dean stood in a dim hallway, grimly turning towards a door, pulling out a gun. He slides out the clip, tapped it on the gun before replacing it. Inside the room, there is a Crater Lake poster on the wall. Below it is a young blond man tied to a chair. Nearby are a young woman, a middle-aged woman, and a tough-looking black man. The man tied to the chair looked up as Dean opened the door, his gun out for show._

_"No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna... no, I swear! It's not in me!" The man cried. _

_"Oh God. We're all gonna die." The young blond woman said. _

_"Maybe he's tellin' the truth." The tough looking guy said. _

_"He's not him, not anymore." Dean replied, walking toward the guy in the chair, cocking his gun. _

_"No, stop it! Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!" The guy in the chair yelled. _

_"I just . . . I can't tell." The doctor said, scared._

_"No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I..." _

_"I got no choice." Dean said taking aim. _

_"I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me! Don't, don't. Please!"_

Sam sat up as two gunshots went off. His head began to throb and he was breathing heavily. He grabbed at his head as Mia sat up next to him.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Mia asked, her voice full of worry.

* * *

Dean was in the driver's seat as the impala zoomed down the highway. Sam navigated the way to River Grove with a GPS on his phone.

"There are only two towns in the US named River Grove." Sam said.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked.

"There was a picture. Crater Lake."

"Okay, what else?" Jenn asked.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair."

"And Dean ventilated him?"

"Yeah. He thought there was something inside him."

"What, a demon? Was he possessed?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow... so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

"No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it."

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason."

"I sure hope so."

"What does that mean? I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man." Sam looked over to him, eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't."

"I never said you would."

"Fine."

"Fine. Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Jenn sighed at their bickering as Mia stared at the window. She just learned that Sam has visions, and it was taking a little bit of time to sink in. Not to say he was a freak, but it was something she wasn't used to hearing.

* * *

The impala pulled into River Grove, Oregon. Immediately they passed a billboard advertising Crater Lake. Dean stopped in front of an old wooden shop, deciding to start looking for the guy Dean killed in Sam's vision. In front of the shop was the tough looking guy from Sam's vision, cleaning a rifle.

"Morning." Dean said as they walked up to him.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" The man replied.

"Yeah." Dean pulled out his badge. "Uh, Billy Gibbons, my partner Frank Beard and Alex Chambers and her partner Jessica Morrison. U.S. Marshals."

"What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone." Jenn replied, standing beside Dean.

"A young man, early twenties. He'd have a, a thin scar right below his hairline." Sam added.

"What'd he do?" The man asked.

"Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us." Mia said.

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything; well, not yet." Dean added as he glanced down at the man's left arm and noticed his military tattoo. "I think maybe you know who he is, Master Sergeant. My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal."

"What company?" The man asked.

"Echo-2-1."

"…So can you help us?" Jenn asked politely.

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Um. You know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"With his family, up Aspen Way."

"Thank you."

* * *

Heading to walk to the Tanner house, Sam bumped into a telephone pole, glancing at it in passing. He stopped when he noticed the word 'Croatoan' carved into the pole.

"Hey." Sam called to the other three.

"Croatoan." Jenn stated as she read the word aloud.

"Yeah."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as Mia shook her head.

"Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Did either of you pay any attention in history class?" Sam continued.

"Yeah. Shots heard 'round the world, How bills become laws..." Dean answered almost defensively.

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." Mia said as she turned to him.

"Whatever."

"Well, Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean..."

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so..."

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean pulled out his cell phone, sighing as he put it away. "I don't have a signal."

Sam then pulled out his phone, followed by the girls.

"I don't either." Sam said.

"Same here." Mia replied.

"Nothing." Jenn said.

They walked over to the payphone nearby and Jenn picked up the receiver. She heard a recording saying it was out of service as she clicked the other part of the receiver a few times before hanging up.

"Line's dead." Jenn said.

"I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." Dean replied.

* * *

Upon finding where Duane Tanner lived, Dean decided maybe they should drive to make it faster. They got to the front door where a small, tacky plaque laid on it that said ' Born to Fish; Forced to Work'. Jenn and Dean exchanged a look as Sam knocked on the door. The door was then answered by a teenaged kid with dark spiked hair.

"Yeah?" The teenager said.

"We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?" Dean said as he flashed his badge.

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?"

"Oh, he's not here right now."

"Do you know where he is?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake." The teenager replied, smiling at Jenn.

"Your parents home?"

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake? Who is it?" A voice asked from inside.

"Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane." Dean replied as Mr. Tanner appeared.

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all." Mia said.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Tanner replied.

"Well, maybe your wife knows."

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now."

"Your son said she was." Jenn said.

"Did I?" Jake asked.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later." Dean said.

They walked away and down the steps, waiting for the door behind them to close.

"That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?" Dean asked as he stopped.

"Big time." Sam answered.

The four hunters rounded the house, teams of two splitting up and meeting on the other side. When they met, they found something as looked inside the window. They saw Mrs. Tanner tied and gagged to a chair as Jake rolled up his shirt sleeve. Mr. Tanner walked in with a knife, cutting his son's arm.

Deciding that they didn't need to see anymore, the hunters armed themselves and Dean kicked in the back door. Almost immediately, Mr. Tanner rushed at Dean and Sam with the knife, causing Dean to pull the trigger. Jake jumped out the window, and darted out into the woods. Sam aimed at Jake through the window, but hesitated to shoot him.

* * *

As soon as they reached the closed clinic, Sam and Jenn helped Mrs. Tanner out of the car as Dean and Mia rounded the trunk.

"Hello? Hello? We need a doctor here!" Sam called throughout the clinic.

The young nurse from Sam's vision was the first to rush in.

"Mrs. Tanner, what happened?" The young nurse asked.

"She's been attacked." Sam replied.

"Doctor Lee?"

"Bring her in." Dr. Lee said, rushing in.

Sam and Jenn helped Mrs. Tanner to the back room as Dean and Mia walked in with something hoisted over Dean's shoulders, covered in a blanket.

"Is that…?" Dr. Lee started.

"Mr. Tanner?" Dean added.

"Was he attacked too?"

"Uh...no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot."

"Shot?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you?"

"U.S. Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh..."

"Right , uh, bring him back here."

* * *

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?" Dr. Lee asked Beverly Tanner in shock.

"They beat me. Tied me up." Mrs. Tanner replied.

"I don't believe it." The nurse said.

"Pam..." Dr. Lee said before turning back to Beverly. "Beverly...do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?" Dr.

"No, of course not. I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them." Beverly answered.

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia exchanged a look at Mrs. Tanner's last sentence. Dean motioned for them to walk out of the room and out into the waiting area.

"Those guys were whacked out of their gourds." Dean said.

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?" Mia asked.

"If it is a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention."

"Great."

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside."

"I don't know, man. We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs." Sam said.

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about."

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid."

"No, it was an 'it'. Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam."

They were interrupted by Dr. Lee who was clearly upset.

"How's Mrs. Tanner?" Jenn asked.

"Terrible. What the hell happened out there?" Dr. Lee replied angrily.

"We don't know."

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice." Dean said.

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner..."

"Phones are down." Sam said.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else."

"I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"All right, Jenn and I will go see if we can find some help. Our partners Sam and Mia will stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that."

Sam and Mia watched Dean and Jenn leave before turning back to Dr. Lee.

* * *

Dean drove down the highway with Jenn in the passenger side.

"Look." Jenn said, pointing to a wreckage on the side of the road.

Dean pulled the car behind the car, turning off the engine. He and Jenn exchanged a look as they pull out their guns. They both walked up to the opposite side of the car and peered in. The windows of the car were smashed and there was blood covering the seats.

Dean noticed a bloody knife on the driver's side and picked it up to examine it. He wiped it off to clear his prints and shared a look with Jenn. It was clear to them both that they were disturbed by what was in front of them.

* * *

Mia leaned against a counter talking to Sam quietly as Dr. Lee looked into a microscope.

"Huh." Dr. Lee said aloud.

"What?" Mia asked.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection."

"Really? What kind of virus?"

"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" Sam asked.

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?"

"There's this...weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur."

"Sulfur."

Sam and Mia exchanged a look.

* * *

As they continued driving, Dean had to stop at the bridge which was blocked with several cars and a half dozen locals with guns.

"It's Jake." Jenn said as she noticed him among the locals with a gun.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the roof, causing Dean and Jenn to jump. They looked over to the driver's window, where a man lowered himself in their sight.

"Oh-ho-ho. Hey." Dean said to the man.

"Sorry. Road's closed." The man said.

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?" Jenn asked.

"Don't know. Something going around out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?"

"County Sheriff."

"Is he here?" Dean asked.

"No. He called. Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little?"

"Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry."

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

"Yeah, I'll bet you would."

Dean suddenly set the car in reverse and hit the gas. The man was quick enough to grab at Dean's collar, and was dragged along with the car as the guys at the roadblock began firing. Dean struggled with the guy until Jenn pulled the knife from her pant leg and stabbed him in the arm. The man yelled out in pain as Dean swung the car around, causing the man to finally let go.

Dean's foot was still on the gas as they zoomed away.

"They following us?" Dean asked.

Jenn turned and looked behind them.

"No. We're good." Jenn replied as she checked his chest. "I didn't get you did I?"

"No, no, I'm alright."

"What the fuck is going on here, Dean?"

"I don't know."

* * *

As Beverly Tanner sat in her stool, Sam and Mia watched her intently.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" Beverly asked, confused.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember...did you have any direct contact with their blood?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Beverly nodded and gently laid her hand on Dr. Lee's. Suddenly, she grabbed Dr. Lee's wrist and screamed out in a rage, punching Dr. Lee with her free hand. Sam goes to try to stop her, but Beverly had some super strength because she was able to toss Sam into a glass cabinet.

She then picked up a scalpel and quickly advanced on Sam until she was knocked to the ground. Sam looked up to see that Mia knocked her unconscious with a fire extinguisher.

* * *

Driving back to town, Dean and Jenn were shocked as the Master Sergeant from the wooden cabin stepped out in front of them. Dean immediately hit the brakes as his rifle was aimed at the two hunters.

"Geez..." Dean said.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" the Sarge yelled.

"Okay."

"Get out of the car! Out of the car!"

"All right, easy there, big guy."

Dean and Jenn moved to get out of the car slowly. As they get out and stand, they immediately pulled out their guns and cocked them, pointing it at the Sarge.

"All right, put it down!" Dean yelled.

"Lower it now!" the Sarge yelled back.

"Put it down!"

"Are you one of 'em?"

"No! Are you?"

"No!"

"You could be lying!"

"So could you!"

"Alright!" Jenn yelled to quiet the two men. "Alright. We could do this all day. Let's just uh, let's take it easy before the two of you kill each other."

"What's going on with everybody?" the Sarge asked.

"I don't know."

"My neighbor...Mr. Rogers, he —"

"You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?" Dean asked.

"Not anymore. He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"We're heading over to the Doc's place, there's still some people left."

"No, no way. I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out, they got the bridge covered, come on."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, stay here, be my guest."

The Sarge hesitated before lowering his rifle. He pulled out his pistol and headed to the passenger side.

"You, sit in the middle and put your gun away." Sarge told Jenn.

"Are you seri—" Jenn asked before he cocked the gun.

Jenn sighed to herself before uncocking the gun and putting the safety on. Tucking it behind her, she got in the impala and sat next to Dean.

The Sarge got in next to Jenn, his gun trained on Dean. Jenn looked over to Dean, who still had his gun trained on the Sarge. She sighed to herself again, feeling uneasy to be in the middle of two guns like this.

"Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive." Jenn said aloud, sarcastically.

* * *

Dr. Lee looked at Beverly Tanner's blood in the microscope. Luckily they were able to get it when she was unconscious.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam asked in a panic.

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal's are bringing help." Dr. Lee replied.

"I can't, I...I've got to go."

"Pam…"

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there, I gotta make sure he's okay."

Sam and Mia followed Pam into the lobby.

"All right, wait, wait. Please. Look, I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." Sam said.

As if on cue, they were all able to hear the impala pull up outside.

"There they are." Mia said.

"Sammy? Open up!" They heard Dean call from outside.

Sam went to the door unlocking it. In walked Dean, Jenn and the Sarge; both men still armed.

"Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?" Mia asked.

"Road block." Dean answered.

"We're gonna have a word. Doc's inside." Jenn said to the Sarge, who walked into the lab with Pam.

"What's going on out there?" Sam asked.

"Man, I don't know, I feel like Chuck Hesston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?" Dean replied.

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus."

"Okay, great. What do you guys think?"

"We think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"So it's like a Biblical plague."

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are. I've been reading through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?"

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea. But who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people." Mia said.

"They've got one! In here!" Sarge called from the lab.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as they walked to the lab.

"The wife. She's infected." Mia answered.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." Sarge said.

Dean barely hesitated as he pulled out his gun, stalking towards the supply closet Beverly was locked in.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked in utter shock.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked.

"Can you cure it?" Jenn asked when Dr. Lee didn't answer.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what "it" is." Dr. Lee replied fearfully.

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through." Sarge said.

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal." Pam said.

"Sam." Dean called to his brother.

Dean and the Sarge ready their weapons as Sam carefully opened the door. Immediately, the Sarge and Dean raise their guns at Beverly Tanner, who was huddled on the floor.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Beverly asked the Sarge in fear. "Mark, it's, it's them. They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me. They're infected, not me. Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!" She begged.

"You sure she's one of 'em?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam nodded, his face twisted in distress. Mark pulled back, near tears. Dean then stepped forward and fired twice. He then turned and walked away from the supply closet.

"Jenn, Mia. Go into the impala. Grab whatever you can. We need to be able to hold them off until we figure what to do." Dean said, tossing his keys to Jenn.

* * *

As night fell, Mark peered cautiously outside. Sam pulled out his hunting knife and examined the blade as Mia sharpened hers. Jenn and Dean loaded up shotguns until they hear Pam scream from inside the lab.

"Oh god…is there any on me? Am I okay?" Pam asked as she panicked.

"You're clean, you're okay." Dr. Lee replied as she examined her.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go."

"No, we can't, because those things are everywhere." Dean said as everyone entered the room.

"Oh god..."

"Hey, shh, shh." Dr. Lee said, comforting Pam who sunk to the ground..

"She's right about one thing. We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse. Somewhere. Let people know what's coming." Sam said as he pulled Jenn, Mia, Dean and Mark to the side.

"Yeah, good point. 'Night of the Living Dead' didn't exactly end pretty." Dean replied.

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles — even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives..." Mark started, unable to finish his sentence.

"We could make some." Jenn said as she walked over to a shelf behind Dean and Mark.

Followed by Sam, they both grabbed a bottle of Potassium Chloride. Suddenly, pounding sounded on the door in the lobby, causing Dean, Sam and Mark to rush out there.

"Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!" A voice yelled from outside.

"It's Duane Tanner." Mark said as he opened the door.

Mark closed the door behind Duane, who had a backpack and came in limping.

"Thank god." Duane said as he walked in.

"Duane, you okay?"

Standing out of earshot, Dean looked over to his brother.

"That's the guy that I, uh…" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked as he walked further into the place.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief. Hey Doc, give Duane a good once-over, would you?" Dean told Duane as he grabbed his arm.

"Pam?" Dr. Lee called to her nurse, leading the way to the lab.

"Who are you?" Duane asked Dean.

"Never mind who I am. Doc." Dean replied as Duane hobbled over to the examination table.

"Yeah, okay." Dr. Lee said.

"Duane, where you been?" Mark asked.

"On a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I...I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives. I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?" Duane replied.

"…Awkward…" Dean said quietly to Jenn.

"You're bleeding." Dr. Lee told Duane as she noticed a deep gash on his left leg.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I was running, I must have tripped." Duane answered.

"Tie him up, there's rope in there." Dean said to Mark.

"Wait..." Duane started as he got up.

"Sit down!" Dean ordered as he and Jenn instinctively pulled out their guns.

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful." Mark said.

"Careful? About what?" Duane asked.

"Did they bleed on you?" Jenn asked, ignoring Duane's question.

"No, what the hell? No."

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards." Dr. Lee replied.

"My mom?" Duane asked.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so... no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns."

"We need to talk, now." Sam said to Dean and Jenn.

Dean, Jenn and Mia followed Sam out into the hall and into a separate room.

"This is my vision, Dean. It's happening." Sam said.

"Yeah, I figured." Dean replied.

"You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not." Mia added.

"Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?"

"All right, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see."

"For what? For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, can't take that chance."

Dean was about to push past Sam, who stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Hey look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that." Dean said to his brother.

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point." Sam said.

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one."

"Well, it's too late for that."

"What the hell's happened to you?" Jenn asked.

"What?"

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care. You're not acting like yourself anymore, Dean…You're acting like one of those things out there."

"Mm hmm."

Dean tried pushing past Sam again. Sam tried to stop him, but Dean grabbed his arms and pushed him towards the other side of the room. Walking out into the hall, Dean locked the door behind him, sealing Sam, Mia and Jenn into the room.

"Hey!" Sam called as he tried opening the door knob.

"Open the damn door, Dean!" Jenn called after her boyfriend.

"Don't do it, Dean! Don't!" Mia called out after Jenn.

Dean stood outside the door to the lab, checking the clip. He tapped it against the gun before reloading it back into his weapon. He opened the lab door and shut it behind him. Duane was tied to the chair as Mark, Dr. Lee and Pam stood by.

"No, you're not gonna...No, no, I swear it's not in me!" Duane cried.

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." Pam said fearfully.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Mark said.

"No, he's not him, not anymore." Dean said, cocking the gun.

"Stop it. Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!" Duane yelled.

"I...I can't tell." Dr. Lee said, unsure and scared.

"Please, don't. Don't, please. I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me, I swear, I, I swear it's not in me. No, don't."

"I got no choice." Dean replied as he took aim.

Dean's finger hovered over the trigger as Duane sobbed and the other's watched in a tense silence. Dean then finally lowered the gun, grimacing.

"Damn it..." Dean said to himself before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam prepared the explosives with rags and the mixture of chemicals found in the shelves.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right." Dr. Lee said as she walked in with her hands in her pockets.

The four hunters exchanged a look before Dean lowered his head. Jenn, Sam and Mia came to a decision together.

"Sure. Yeah." Sam replied, watching Dr. Lee walk to the next room. "You know I'm gonna ask you why."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?"

"…We need more alcohol."

Dean looked up at his brother as Sam went into the dispensary. Sam walked in to find Pam already there.

"How you holding up, Pam?" Sam asked the nurse.

"Good. It'll all be over soon." Pam answered. She shut the door and locked it, going unnoticed by Sam. "In fact, I've been waiting for this the whole time." Pam said.

"For what?"

"To get you alone."

Suddenly, she lashed out, knocking him to the ground. She straddled his chest and punched him across the face, hard.

Outside, Dean, Jenn, Mia and Mark heard the commotion and they armed themselves.

Scalpel in her hand, Pam cut Sam on his chest before cutting her hand. When she placed her wound over his, Dean kicked down the door and shot her three times in the back. She fell of Sam, dead.

Sam reached a hand out to Dean, who leaned over to take it. Mark pulled Dean back quickly.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." Mark said.

Sam pulled his hand back, realizing he was right. Dean and Mia looked between Sam and Pam, stunned.

"I don't care, get out of my way, Sarge." Jenn said moving to the door.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Mark asked as he continued to block the door.

"Yeah, and I told you that I don't care. Move."

Jenn tried to push past Mark but found it difficult to get to Sam. It didn't help that Dean and Mia were still in shock to acknowledge what was going on.

"No. I'm not gonna let you get us all killed."

Jenn quickly pulled out her gun, cocked it and aimed it at Mark.

"Whoa, Jenn…" Dean started snapping out of it when he heard her gun cock.

"No, Dean. Mark, you are going to move the fuck out of my way or I will empty this clip into your head." Jenn said, her eyes never leaving Mark.

"You're going to kill me to save him? Are you kidding?" Mark asked, shocked that she's choosing an infected person over him.

"I kid you not."

Mia watched Jenn in surprise. She knew it should be her right beside her, but she had serious problems registering the fact Sam was infected. Dean and Mia watched tensely as Mark or Jenn didn't budge. They both jumped in surprise when she fired.

"That was just a warning, Sarge. Next one won't miss." Jenn said after she shot the ground near Mark's foot.

"You need to keep that girl on a leash." Mark told Dean angrily before he stormed out.

Jenn put her gun away before kneeling next to Sam.

"You're crazy." Sam said sadly.

"I know."

* * *

Sam sat on the examination table, holding a bandage to his chest. Mark and Duane stood at the door frame, Dr. Lee sat on a stool, Dean and Jenn paced as Mia sat right next to Sam.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" Dean said. He realized that Dr. Lee didn't hear him. "Doctor!"

"What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened." Mark said, clearly still angry by what transpired between him and Jenn earlier.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked Sam in a slight panic.

"Come on, of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure." Mia replied to Mark irritably.

"We can't take a chance." Duane said.

"You know what we have to do." Mark said.

"Nobody is shooting my brother." Dean stated.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself." Duane said.

"Nobody is shooting anyone!"

"You were gonna shoot me!"

"You will shut your pie-hole or I'll shoot you!" Jenn yelled at Duane.

"Jenn, they're right. I'm infected, just give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Sam said.

"Forget it." Dean and Jenn said in unison.

"I'm not gonna become one of those things."

"Sam, we've still got some time—" Dean started.

"Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." Mark said, pulling out his gun.

Before he could aim his gun at Sam, Jenn drew her's, cocked and aimed at him for the second time that night.

"I'm gonna say this one time, you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?" Dean said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mark yelled.

After a moment of thought, Dean grabbed his keys and threw them at Mark.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now." Dean replied nonchalantly as Jenn lowered her weapon.

"What about you?"

Dean looked up at Mark as if to say he wasn't going.

"Dean, no. No. Guys, go with them. This is your only chance." Sam said.

"You're not gonna get rid of us that easy." Dean said, looking over to Jenn and Mia who silently agreed to stay with him.

"No, he's right. The three of you should come with us." Mark said, earning a blank look from Dean. "Okay, it's your funeral."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals." Dr. Lee said on her way out the door.

"Oh, actually we're not really Marshals." Dean replied as he walked her to the door.

"Um. Oh."

Dr. Lee followed Duane and Mark and Dean locked the door behind her. He turned slowly to face Sam, who couldn't stop some tears from falling.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Dean joked before turning to Jenn, who was leaning against a desk. "And you, we need to talk about that trigger happiness of yours."

"Guys, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." Sam said.

"No way." Mia said from beside him.

"Give me my gun, and leave."

"For the last time, Sam. No." Jenn said.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done." Sam said after he slammed his hand against the table.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa when you were 17?" Dean said with a shudder.

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you."

"No?"

"No, you can keep going."

"Who says I want to?"

Immediately, all confused eyes were on Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants before leaning on the table next to Jenn.

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life...this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has—"

"You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but..."

"What is it about?"

They were interrupted when they heard a noise outside the door. A moment later, knocking sounded. Dean picked up Sam's gun and walked over to the door to see Dr. Lee through the glass window.

"You'd better come see this." Dr. Lee said when Dean opened the door.

Exchanging looks, they all got up and walked outside. All seven survivors; Dr. Lee, Duane, Mark, Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn; stood outside, looking around as everything was deathly silent.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just...vanished." Dr. Lee said.

Dean looked at the phone pole with the word _Croatoan _etched into it and quietly gulped.

* * *

Dr. Lee looked through the microscope while Sam sat on the exam table behind her, Mia holding his hand for comfort.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean. I don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet." Dr. Lee said.

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But you're just not. I mean, you compare it with the Tanner samples..."She looked through another microscope. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

If Sam and Mia weren't confused before, they sure as hell were now.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam watched as Mark and Duane packed up a truck.

"Hey, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come." Duane told Dr. Lee, who stood in front of the clinic.

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here. If they'll believe me. Take care." Dr. Lee said.

"Hey, Sarge? I wanna apologize about before…" Jenn started.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same thing if it was someone I cared about." Mark replied.

Jenn and Mark exchanged a small smile before he turned and waved to Dr. Lee, Sam, Mia and Dean.

"What about him?" Dean asked Dr. Lee, referring to Sam.

"He's going to be fine. No signs of infection." Dr. Lee answered.

She offered them a small smiled before she walked back inside. Mark and Duane drove away, and Dean turned to look at Sam.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue." Sam said.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted." Dean said.

"Why was I immune?"

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?"

Everyone got into the impala and drove away from that town.

* * *

By a nearby river in the next town, Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia each drank a beer in a comfortable silence.

"So, last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Sam asked Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad."

"Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way."

"Come on man, I thought we were all going to die, you can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking." Sam said as Jenn and Mia looked over to Dean and started smiling.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do."

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to...go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?" Jenn asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if me or Sam can bang Lindsey Lohan."

"You two aren't banging Lindsey Lohan. It's Britney Spears or nothing."

Dean smiled at his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

"You're not making any sense." Sam said.

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?"

Dean quickly turned somber as he shook his head, turning away from the rest.

"No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me...us help a little bit."

"I can't. I promised."

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?" Sam and Mia asked in unison.

"Right before Dad died, he told me something." Dean took a breath before looking over to Sam. "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked.


	15. Hunted

You all know who I own and don't own. So I'm here for a friendly reminder: This is a rewrite.

"Before Dad died he, he told me something…something about you." Dean said to Sam.

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you."

"He…He's told you that a million times." Jenn replied, clearly confused.

"No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you."

"Save me from what?" Sam asked.

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd..."

"You'd what, Dean?"

"…That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

Jenn and Mia's mouths fell open in shock. If Dean or either of them couldn't save Sam…Dean would have to kill him? What in the bloody blue hell?

"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, starting to get mad.

"I don't know."

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, that's it, I swear."

"How could you not have told me this?"

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to."

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean. You had no right to keep this from me!"

"Sammy, please, stop." Jenn said.

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Dean replied, giving his brother the same tone.

Sam fumed as he turned around and walked a few steps forward.

"We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means." Sam said after a moment.

"We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure—" Dean said, unable to finish his sentence, causing Sam to face his brother.

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that."

"Geez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean."

"I never said that! Dammit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?"

"Forget it."

Sam turned away again as the two women watched in tense silence. What could Jenn or Mia do or say to possibly make this okay?

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please."

Sam reluctantly nodded before finishing off his beer. He threw his bottle aside as he walked towards the impala.

* * *

Sam got out of bed gently, making sure not to wake up Mia. He quietly grabbed his duffle bag and walked outside. He found a car nearby the impala, breaking into it. He looked around before getting in and driving away.

* * *

Mia woke up the next morning, immediately realizing the space next to her was empty. She looked over to the bathroom, the door was open and the light was off. Next, she checked outside for the impala, maybe he took a drive. But the impala was there.

She then crossed the room, checking to see if his duffle bag was where he'd left it last night. She pinched the bridge of her nose before she began pounding on the adjoining door. The other side opened, revealing Jenn half asleep.

"Wake up, Dean. Sam's gone." Mia said.

"What?" Jenn asked, her surprise waking her up.

"His bag is gone. We have to find him."

Jenn quickly turned around and shook Dean awake.

"Give me 10 minutes." Dean said sleepily.

"We don't have 10 minutes. Sam's gone." Jenn said.

Just like Jenn, the same phrase immediately woke him up.

"What do you mean Sam's gone?"

"I woke up and he was gone." Mia said.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean mumbled to himself as he got up. "Jenn, call Ellen, see if she's heard from him. I'll call Bobby. Mia, try calling Sam, see if he'll pick up the phone."

* * *

Sam walked into the roadhouse and immediately saw Ellen behind the bar. She looked up as he approached, smiling knowingly.

"Sam." Ellen said, smile still intact.

"Hey, Ellen." Sam replied, grinning sheepishly. "You don't seem that surprised to see me."

"Well, Dean, Jenn and Mia have been calling, worried sick, looking for you."

"Yeah. Figured they might."

"What's going on with the four of you?"

"So, um, how's Jo?" Sam asked, avoiding the subject.

"Well, I don't really know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, after she worked that job with you boys she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said 'not under my roof', and she said 'fine'."

"So I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame the hell out of you guys. It's be easier. Truth is, it's not your fault. Sam. None of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"What did happen?"

"Um, so, why did you come here, sweetie?" Ellen asked, taking her turn to change the subject.

"I need help."

"Let me get Ash."

Within moments, Ash was sitting in front of Sam and Ellen, looking around for eavesdroppers.

"What am I looking for, Sam?" Ash asked.

"Other people, other psychics, like me. As many as possible, and I need a nationwide search." Sam replied.

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down. Not all of them had nursery fires like you did." Ellen said.

"Well, no, but some had to. Start there."

Ash nodded as he walked to his room, beginning his search. Ellen got Sam a beer as he waited. He heard his phone go off and looked at the caller ID. It was Jenn this time. He waited when it signaled he had a voicemail, which he checked.

"_Look, I know I've called a million times, but just…please, call me back. Just let me know that you're okay. That's all I'm asking, Sammy._"

Sam hung up his phone and placed it in front of him, staring at it. He reluctantly picked it back up and sent out a text message.

Suddenly, Ash emerged from his room, piece of paper in hand.

"Done and done." Ash said smiling.

"That was fast." Sam said.

"Well, apparently, that's my job. Make the monkey dance at the keyboard."

"Just tell us what you got, Ash."

"Four folks fit the profile nationwide. Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang."

"Four? Who are they?"

"Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, and uh, another name. Scott Carey."

"You got an address?"

"Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six."

"So he's dead?"

"Killed, about a month ago."

"Killed how?"

"Stabbed. Parking lot. Fuzz don't have much, no suspects, nothing. Oh, and I got one more in '93. 12 year old Jennifer Dominguez from San Bernardino, California."

"Jenn has no psychic ability to my knowledge, which breaks a pattern."

"Wait, Jennifer Dominguez is…hottie Jenn Santos? I'll be damned."

"Yeah…Thanks, Ash."

As he gets up to leave, Ash slapped him on the back. When he's out of eyeshot Ash picked up Sam's half-full beer and drank it.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"Indiana." Sam answered.

"Sam? I've gotta call Dean, I've gotta let him know where you are."

"Ellen. I'm trying to find answers, about who I am. And my brother means well, but he can't protect me from that. Please."

Ellen sighed to herself as she nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"So we got anything?" Dean asked from behind the wheel.

"Nothing. Ellen hadn't seen him and Bobby neither." Jenn replied.

"He's still not picking up his phone. It's going straight to voicemail." Mia answered.

"Dammit, Sam." Dean mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch of Scott Carey, the man who was just like him, talking to Scott's father.

"So you say you went to high school with Scott?" Mr. Carey asked.

"Uh, yes sir, I did. I just heard about what happened, I'm so sorry." Sam replied.

"Scotty was a good boy. He changed a lot since you knew him."

"What do you mean?"

"It started about a year ago with these headaches. And then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares."

"Nightmares? Um, did he ever talk to you about his nightmares? What he saw, or..."

"No, no. He closed up with me. I tried to get him help, but nothing took. He'd just lock himself in his room for days."

"You think maybe I could see his room?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll leave you to be alone with his things for a bit."

"Thank you Mr. Carey.

Sam followed Mr. Carey down the hallway and closed the door of Scott's room behind him as he entered. As he looked around, he noticed a bare bed with a sleeping bag, bookshelves covered in books and cassette tapes, and pills on the bedside table. Sam pocketed one of the pill bottles before he opened Scott's closet. He shoved the clothes aside and revealed a collage of yellow eyes cut out of photos or magazines, glued to the wall. He stared at it for a moment as he sighed.

Scott Carey was definitely like him alright.

* * *

Sam headed to the Blue Rose Motel, where he had decided to stay. As he got to his door, he gets the sense that he's been followed. He quickly grabbed the figure behind him and pinned it against the wall, revealing a woman.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Please! You're in danger." The woman said.

Sam looked at her questioningly, keeping his guard up. He let her inside his room, where she explained a dream she had as she paced back and forth.

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs. Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me." The woman said.

"All right, all right, just, just calm down. Okay? What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Ava."

"Ava?"

"Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right? Now, you were telling me about these dreams of yours?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot."

"When was this?"

"Uh, about a month ago. But, anyway, a couple of days later, I found this." She handed a newspaper clipping to Sam about Scott Carey. "I saw this guy die, days before it happened. I don't know why, I don't know, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night I had another one."

"Okay."

"About you. I saw you die."

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, uh, you had motel stationary, and I googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you."

"I don't believe this…"

"Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nutjob."

"Wait, no, no, no, I mean, you must be one of us."

"Sorry, one of, one of who?"

"One of the Psychics. Like me. Look, Ava, I have visions too, all right? So we're connected."

"Okay, so, you're nuts. That's great."

"Okay, okay, look. Did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach."

"So you don't fit the pattern either." Sam said as Ava looked at him even more confused.

* * *

Dean sat behind the driver's side, the car filled with silence. Dean hasn't been in a talking mood, considering that he's currently in 'Track Down Sam' mode. Everyone in the car jumped when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_It's Ellen_." Ellen said from the other line.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?"

"_I have, but he made me promise not to tell you where he is_."

"Come on, Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

"_Now Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever. Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana_."

"Thanks." Dean replied, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jenn asked.

"Ellen. She found him."

"Where?"

"Lafayette, Indiana."

"What the hell is he doing there?" Mia asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Why can't you just leave town? Please? Before you blow up?" Ava asked Sam.

"No, I can't." Sam replied.

"Oh, god. Why not?"

"Because there's something going on here, Ava. With you, with me. I mean, there are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something, and I've got to figure out what."

"Okay. you know what? Screw you, buddy. Okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything. Okay? Do you see this?" She showed him her engagement ring. "I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth."

"Don't you want to know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Because if you walk out that door right now you might never know the truth. I need your help."

* * *

Ava walked into Dr. Waxler's office, the doctor who treated Scott Carey.

"So, Ms. Wilson, you're new in town." Dr. Waxler stated as she sat down.

"That's right." Ava replied.

"And what made you decided to seek out therapy?"

"I have no idea."

"No?"

"No. I mean, I'm feeling really super anxious right now."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Um..." She looked behind Dr. Waxler to see Sam inching by on the window ledge outside. "Holy crap!"

"What?" He turned to the window as a few pigeons fly off.

"I just remembered, when I was a kid, I swallowed like, eight things of pop rocks and then drank a whole can of coke, you don't think that that counts as a suicide attempt, do you?"

"Umm...how about we continue this session another time. See you next week, same time?"

"Sure."

Ava walked out of the building, where Sam was waited. They made their way back to the motel in silence. As they walked inside Sam's room, Sam pulled out Scott Carey's files.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Ava when he noticed the stunned look her face.

"Am I okay?" Ava countered.

"Yeah."

"I just helped you steal some dead guy's confidential psych files. I'm awesome!"

* * *

The voice recorder sat on the table, next to the open file.

_"It started a little over a year ago. Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do... stuff." _Scott's voice said on the tape.

"_What do you mean, do stuff_?" Dr. Waxler's voice asked right after.

"_I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want_."

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Blue Rose motel. He stopped as they looked around when all three hunters see Sam through the window of his room.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Dean said with a sigh of relief. Sam moved aside, revealing Ava standing behind him, causing Dean to smile. "Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog!"

Mia looked at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"I mean, how dare you." Dean said.

Mia rolled her eyes as Jenn smiled to herself.

* * *

"_What else does the yellow-eyed man say?_" Dr. Waxler asked.

"_He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change._" Scott replied as the recording ended.

"He's not talking about us, right?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I think he is." Sam answered.

"But how can we turn into that?"

"I don't—"

The window above Sam's head shattered as the bullet that went threw it hit the wall. He dived to the floor, grabbing Ava, shielding her body with his.

"Get down!" Sam called.

"Oh my god!" Ava exclaimed in panic. "What's happening?"

"I don't know."

Sam slowly began to stand up, not knowing he was entering the line of sight for the sniper across the street.

* * *

Dean immediately got out of the impala as the window to the motel room shattered.

"Stay here." Dean commanded as he quickly found the sniper across the way.

"Dean!" Jenn called after him.

Dean ran across the street, and found the position of the sniper. As he quietly got closer, he recognized the sniper as hunter Gordon Walker.

"Gordon!" Dean called out.

As Gordon turned towards Dean, Dean kicked him in the face and pinned him down on his back and punched him a few times before grabbing his collar.

"You do that to my brother, I'll kill you." Dean said furiously.

"Dean, wait." Gordon said weakly.

When Gordon realized Dean wasn't going to stop, he grabbed a hold of his rifle and hit Dean in the face with it twice, knocking him out cold. He stood over Dean, panting with blood gushing from his lip. Suddenly he felt a weight on his back as Jenn jumped on him.

Gordon struggled to find a way to get Jenn off him, but he decided to flip her over causing her back to hit the rocks hard. Jenn cried out in pain, but quickly rolled out of the way when she saw the butt of the rifle coming for her face. She got up and landed a few punches on Gordon, knocking him down. She went to kick him in the stomach but he caught her leg, knocking her down again. As she started to get up, the butt of Gordon's rifle met her face, knocking her out.

Angrily, Gordon wiped the blood away from his lip before he tied up Jenn and Dean.

* * *

Mia ran to the motel room, running through the broken glass. She helped up Sam and Ava.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"Fine." Sam replied. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you again."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, later."

"Who are you?" Ava asked.

"Mia. Who are you?"

"Ava."

"Okay then. Nice to meet you, Ava." Mia gave a small wave before turning back to Sam. "Dean and Jenn went after the shots. They came from over there." Mia pointed.

Sam motioned for Mia to lead the way, followed by Ava. They reached the rooftop, the shooter, Dean and Jenn were long gone.

"I don't understand…where are they?" Mia asked to herself.

"Wait shouldn't we be talking to the cops?" Ava asked.

"Trust me, that wouldn't do us much good." Sam said as he picked up a shell. "These are .223 caliber. Subsonic grounds, the guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

"Dude, who are you?"

"Oh. I just, uh, I just watch a lot of TJ Hooker." He pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My brother. I think we definitely need help."

* * *

Dean woke up to find himself tied to a chair, Jenn knocked out in the one next to him. He heard his phone ring, followed by quick instructions from Gordon, and the threat of him killing Jenn if Dean didn't listen.

"Hello?" Dean answered, Gordon holding the phone for him.

"_Dean._" Sam said from the other line.

"Sam, we've been looking for you."

"_Yeah. Look, I'm in Indiana, uh Lafayette_."

"I know."

"_You do_?"

"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Jenn and I just got here ourselves. It's a real funky town. You ditched me, Sammy."

"_Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now there's someone after me_."

"What? Who?"

"_I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?_"

"I'm staying at, uh, 5637 Monroe St., why don't you meet me here?"

"_Yeah. Sure_."

Gordon hung up Dean's phone and set it aside.

"Now, was that so hard?" Gordon asked.

"Bite me." Dean replied.

* * *

"They alright?" Mia asked, noticing the worried look on Sam's face.

"They're in trouble." Sam said.

"What?" Ava asked, confused.

"He gave me a codeword. Someone's got a gun on him."

"Codeword?"

"Yeah. Funky town...Well, he thought of it. It's kind of a...long story, I—"

"Let's just say it's a real long story. One that should be saved for another time." Mia finished for Sam.

* * *

Gordon, his back to Jenn and Dean, opened a canvas bag and began pulling out all his weapons. Dean looked over to Jenn as he realized that she was starting to come around. He sighed in relief when she shook her head to shake the cobwebs out as her vision started to clear.

"So Gordy. I know me, Jenn and Sam aren't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Gordon.

"What, you think this is revenge?" Gordon replied.

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days." Dean laughed as Jenn llightly chuckled. "Which was awesome. Sorry, we shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah. I was definitely planning on whippin' your ass for that."

"Mm-hm."

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game."

* * *

"I don't think I should leave." Ava said as she, Mia and Sam approached her car.

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava." Sam said.

"What about you?"

"Harm's way doesn't really bother me."

"No, but you are walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die."

"Doesn't matter. It's my family."

"Maybe I could help."

"You've done all you can. Just, just go back to your fiancée."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home, Ava. You'll be safe there."

"Well, just, promise me you'll call, then. I mean, when you get your brother and friend, just to let me know that everything's all right. Both of you." Ava said as she got into her car.

"I promise."

"Okay, well, you two be careful."

"We will." Mia replied with a comforting smile.

Sam and Mia stood by as they watched Ava drive off. They exchanged a look before heading back to the parking lot and Dean's impala.

* * *

Gordon leaned against a pillar as he cradled his rifle. What bothered Jenn was how casual he spoke, like he took a few hostages pretty often.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk if you got the right tools."

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Jenn asked.

"She didn't make it."

"Well, you're a son of a bitch." Dean replied, shaking his head.

Gordon straightened up, walked over to Dean and punched him in the face.

"That's my momma you're talking about. Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race? But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester."

"Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you?" Jenn said, laughing. "Yeah, and it wasn't lying." She added sarcastically.

"Hey, Jenn, I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place. About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?"

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too." Gordon said as he cocked the rifle.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. You really think I'm that stupid?" Dean and Jenn exchanged a look, trying to decide. "No. Sammy's going to scope the place, see me covering the front door, so he's going to take the back. And when he does he'll hit the tripwire. Then..." Gordon picked up a grenade from his duffle bag. "Boom."

"Sam's not gonna fall for a tripwire, Gordon." Jenn said.

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one. Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick."

Gordon left the two hunters alone for a quick moment to set up the tripwire. When he returned, he grabbed a chair and set it up in front of Dean and Jenn.

"Come on, man. I know Sam, better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do, I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the internet for porn." Dean said.

"Maybe you're right. But one day he's going to be a monster." Gordon said.

"How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?"

"Beats me. But he will."

"No, you don't know that."

"I'm surprised at you, Dean. Getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had Little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was going to turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam." Jenn said before Dean could reply. "It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is. You just can't see it yet. It's his destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic. He's your family, you love the guy. This has got to hurt like hell for you." He reached into his duffle and pulled out two bandanas. "But here's the thing." He then walked over to them and gagged them both. "It would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here, Dean. But you're telling me you're not the man he is?"

Dean glared at Gordon before Gordon turned to Jenn.

"How about you Jenn? You'd do it, wouldn't you?" Gordon continued, now earning a glare from Jenn.

He grabbed the pendant around her neck, looking at it.

"In that homework, I heard about your baby. My condolences." Gordon replied, dropping the pendant and grabbing his chair, placing it directly in front of Jenn. "It sure was sweet of Sam to give you a locket with little Jocelyn's picture along with some of her remains."

"Screw you." Jenn muffled through her gag.

"You know, when we fought on the roof, you have the killer instinct I wasn't able to see the first time we met. I like it. I'll admit, it turned me on a little."

Dean struggled against his ropes as he saw Gordon's face getting closer to Jenn's. Jenn let out a muffled groan of disgust when she felt Gordon's lips press against her's. He pulled away and smirked at her before getting up.

* * *

Sam and Mia quietly approached the cabin, looking down the sheet of paper from the motel stationary. Mia was the first to peek in the boarded up window. She noticed Dean and Jenn tied up with Gordon guarding the front door.

"He's guarding the front." Mia whispered to Sam.

She followed Sam around back and picked the lock on the backdoor. Within a few quick moments, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

* * *

The clicks from the lock pick were heard in the living room. Dean and Jenn exchanged a look, their eyes widening.

"You hear him?" Gordon asked gently, smirking to himself.

* * *

Sam opened the door enough for him to fit through.

"No matter what happens, the first thing you do is free Jenn and Dean once he's disarmed." Sam whispered.

"Got it." Mia whispered back.

* * *

"Here he comes." Gordon said.

Suddenly, the first grenade exploded, causing Dean and Jenn to flinch. Dean let out a frustrated muffled scream as Jenn tried to hold back her tears.

"Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see."

There were a few moments of silence before the second grenade went off, causing Dean to struggle against his ties, letting out a choked sob through the gag. Gordon headed towards the next room before stopping.

"Sorry, guys." He said before walking into the next room.

* * *

Gordon headed to the back room, his rifle ready. He smiled to himself when he saw Sam's smoking boots on the ground. As he pressed further, he heard a gun cocking behind him.

"Drop the gun." Sam warned dangerously low.

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus." Gordon said.

"Put it down now!"

In the front of the room Dean and Jenn turned as they heard Sam's voice, letting out a slight grunt in relief.

Out back, Gordon slowly placed the rifle on the floor.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you, Sammy? Because your brother, he thinks you're some kind of saint." Gordon said.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be so sure." Sam countered, nodding at Mia to go untie Jenn and Dean.

"See, that's what I said."

As Mia made it past the doorway, Gordon quickly turned and knocked the gun out of Sam's hand. He threw a few punches and kicks before he finally got Sam to the ground. He slowly approached Sam, pulling out his knife as Sam coughed.

"You're no better than the filthy things you hunt." Gordon said.

Gordon raised the knife, causing Mia to look up. Before she could finish untying Jenn, she ran over to Gordon and found the two by four against the wall she eyed earlier, in case things went bad. She grabbed it and swung, breaking it as it connected with Gordon's back. Sam then quickly flipped Gordon onto his back, punching him twice before grabbing Gordon's rifle lying right next to them.

"Do it…do it! Show everyone here the killer you really are, Sammy." Gordon challenged.

Sam hesitated for a moment before slamming the butt of the rifle into Gordon's head, knocking him out cold.

"It's Sam." Sam said dropping the rifle. He looked over to Mia, who stood next to him. "Thanks."

Mia gave him a small nod before grabbing a hold of his arm and helping him over to Jenn and Dean. Sam patted Dean's shoulder before he began untying him. When the two are free, they removed the gag and Dean pulled his brother up to stand in front of him. He inspected Sam's face.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as he quickly turned to get to over to Gordon.

"Dean. No." Sam said, trying to stop him.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on."

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean by his jacket and pulled him towards the front door. As the four hunters walked down the steps and away from the cabin, Gordon suddenly emerged from the house, a gun in each hand. He began firing, causing Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn to run and duck for cover.

"You call this taken care of?" Dean yelled to Sam.

The four dived into a ditch by the side of the road and huddled, looking up and watched as he continued to get closer and closer.

"What the hell are we doing?" Dean asked.

"Just trust me on this, all right?" Sam replied.

As Gordon continued to advance on their hiding spot, sirens began blaring. Three police cars pulled into the clearing, surrounding Gordon, weapons ready.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees!" One of the cops demanded. "Do it, now!"

Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean grinned at each other as they watched Gordon drop to his knees.

"Put your hands on your head. Easy now." The cop continued.

The cops cuffed up Gordon, patted him down and led him to a squad car. Another officer opened the backdoor of Gordon's car, pulling out the weapons rack.

"Anonymous tip." Sam whispered.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam." Jenn said smiling at him.

* * *

_"Gordon Walker was hunting Sam_?" Ellen asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he almost killed us all because somebody over there can't keep their friggin' mouth shut." Dean replied angrily.

"_And you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way_."

"Well, who else knows about Sam? Huh? I mean, you must have been talking to somebody."

"_Hey, you can say a lot of things about us. But we are not disloyal. And we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this_."

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen."

"_And this roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart. They're good trackers. Each of them with their own patterns and connections. Look, hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together. I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe_."

"We'll talk to you later, Ellen. Thanks." Jenn said.

"_Okay, take care sweetie._"

Jenn hung up her phone with a sigh, looking over at Dean. She placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort, removing it as she got back into the impala.

* * *

"Hey, Ava, it's Sam, again. Um, call me when you get this, just want to make sure you got home okay. All right. Bye." Sam said to Ava's voicemail, hanging up when he was done.

"Everything all right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least."

"Yeah. If they pin Scott Carey's murder on him. And if he doesn't bust out."

"Dude, you ever take off like that again..."

"What? You'll kill me?"

"That is so not funny." Dean, Jenn and Mia said in unison.

"All right. All right. So where to next, then?" Sam said after a small laugh.

"One word: Amsterdam." Dean said.

Jenn and Mia looked over to Dean, both with an incredulous smile.

"Dean…"

"Come on, man, I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."

"That's awesome." Mia said aloud.

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job." Sam said.

"Screw the job. Screw it, man, I'm sick of the job anyway. I mean, we don't get paid, we don't get thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck." Dean replied.

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. I mean, it's what you were meant to do."

"Oh, I wasn't meant to do anything, I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me."

"I can try."

"Thanks for that…look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on; so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam and Dean smiled, causing both Jenn and Mia to exchange a look and smile with them. Sam picked his phone back up, dialing Ava's number again.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?" Dean asked.

"She's engaged, Dean." Sam replied.

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?"

"Who says he isn't getting any?" Mia asked, sitting forward.

"Oh, so you already gave him some. Good, I was starting to get worried."

"Shut it, Dean."

Sam hung up his phone, scowling in thought.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?" Sam replied.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia entered Ava's house, their flashlights on.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Sam called out, his voice echoing in the house.

He got no reply, so the four started to explore, looking for any signs of Ava. They navigate themselves upstairs and the first place they check is her bedroom.

As Sam opened the door, they all saw Ava's fiancée, dead and face up on the bed; his shirt and the sheets soaked in his blood.

"Oh my god." Mia said to herself.

She walked over to Ava's fiancée, and checked his pulse. Maybe, just maybe he could be alive. Barely, but hopefully alive. She sighed to herself when she felt nothing.

Dean ran his finger along the windowsill, staring at the powdery substance he collected.

"Hey. Sulfur. Demon's been here." Dean said, causing Jenn to sigh and shake her head.

Sam noticed something on the floor, so he bent down and picked it up. He shined his flashlight on it: it was Ava's engagement ring.

"Ava…" Sam said to himself.


	16. Houston, We Have A Problem

Alrighty, you all know by now I own Jenn Santos, and co-own Mia Alexander with Bree (WinchesterGirl2Y5). I don't (sadly) own Dean and Sam Winchester. This is a rewrite!

Jenn's eyes fluttered open, and took in her surroundings. She felt Dean's arms tighten around her as she tried to get up. She turned to look over at her wide awake boyfriend.

"Do you remember that talk we had last year about watching me sleep?" Jenn asked, small smile on her face.

"And I'm gonna reply with the same answer. There was nothing good on TV. It was nice until you ruined it by opening your mouth." Dean replied, sharing the same smile as Jenn.

"Is that so?"

"Very so."

Dean leaned in to kiss her, but his lips ended up meeting the pillow as Jenn hit him in the face with it.

"Wh-why would you hit me like that?" Dean asked, faking hurt feelings. "You know, that's considered boyfriend abuse. I can call the cops."

"You could, but if I go to jail, you wouldn't get any from me anymore. You don't want that, do you?"

"No…no I wouldn't."

"I thought so. And what do you mean I hit you? Oh, wait, you mean like this?"

Jenn swung the pillow and hit Dean in the face with it again.

"Hell no."

Dean grabbed the pillow from Jenn and hit her with it. Jenn laughed as she grabbed the pillow Dean was laying on and hit him with it.

* * *

Sam woke up to the sounds of Jenn and Dean laughing next door.

'Please dear God, I don't want to hear them having sex.' Sam thought to himself.

He sighed to himself and looked over to where Mia was sleeping. He smiled to himself for a moment before kissing her on the cheek. She stirred for a quick moment before opening her eyes.

"Mm…" Mia said sleepily. "Morning."

"Morning." Sam replied with a small smile, kissing her forehead.

Again, the laughter from next door was heard again.

"Oh, dear God. I don't want to hear them have sex." Mia said with a groan.

"My thoughts exactly." Sam laughed.

Mia kissed Sam before getting up and going into the bathroom. She smiled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed a glow to her and knew it was because of Sam. She began to brush her teeth when she realized that her time of the month hasn't come yet.

How did it come to her mind, you ask? She usually tracks it and has it as a reminder on her phone. She does remember it going off two weeks ago, and she chalked it up to the stress of Sam taking off that it never came. But now that everything has been okay the last few days, it should've happened.

But it hasn't. Maybe now, worry mode is appropriate.

* * *

Dean and Jenn, exhausted from their pillow war, fell back onto the bed, laughing.

"I won." Dean said.

"How did you win? We both know I so won." Jenn replied.

"I win because one, I'm older; two, because I'm awesome."

"Okay, that's good. But I win because one, if you don't let me win, I'm withholding sex from you and two, did I mention no sex?"

"…you win."

Jenn smiled a kissed Dean on the cheek.

"It's nice to have a little normal moment. We don't get these too often." Jenn said, lacing her fingers with Dean's.

"No. We don't." Dean agreed, looking at their joined hands.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah. Cause I do too."

Jenn smiled at Dean, their lips meeting moments later. Jenn's hand found the side of Dean's face as their kiss grew passionate. Dean moved his way on top of Jenn and moved to her neck. Jenn let out a light moan, making Dean smile before going back to her lips.

Dean pulled Jenn with him as he sat up. His hands found their way up her shirt, ready to take it off. As her shirt reached her ribs, they were interrupted by a knock on the conjoined door.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean groaned as Jenn lowered her shirt.

Dean sighed to himself as Jenn got up and opened the door, revealing Mia standing on the other side.

"Hey, Mia." Jenn said politely as Dean groaned loudly again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Mia asked.

"Actually, we were about to—" Dean started.

"Shut up Dean." Jenn interrupted before he could finish. "Stop throwing a tantrum."

"Can I talk to you for a minute…in private?" Mia asked as Jenn turned to her.

"Sure."

Jenn and Mia turned to look over at Dean, who was sitting on the bed, staring at them back. Jenn raised her eyebrows and lightly shrugged.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Can you give us a minute, Dean?" Jenn replied.

"Why? Why do I gotta leave my room? Make Sam leave his."

"I swear, you interrupt him when he wants to have sex and then he starts acting like a child." Jenn said to Mia. "Cover your ears."

"Thanks for the warning." Mia replied before plugging her ears.

"Dean, if you give us a minute, I promise I will make it up to you. And when I say that, I promise you a marathon sex day of your choosing. And pie that same day."

"Really? You're not just saying that so I'll get out are you?" Dean asked with some hope.

"No. I really mean it."

Dean got up with a smile, pecking Jenn on the lips before walking next door and closed it behind him. Jenn smiled to herself, she always knew that would come in handy one day. Mia uncovered her ears and sat at the table.

"I don't wanna know why he was smiling like that." Mia said.

"Trust me, you don't. So, what's going on?" Jenn asked sitting next to her.

"Look, I don't know how to say this. But I'm just gonna say it. I haven't had my period this month yet. I think I'm pregnant."

Jenn suddenly froze.

"Did I hear that right? You think you're pregnant?"

Mia nodded, looking down at her hands. Jenn sighed to herself before grabbing a hold of one of Mia's hands.

"It's okay. We'll just go to the store and grab a test and see what happens, okay?"

"Okay." Mia replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright. Now, let me get dressed and get the keys to Dean's car. Go next door and see if they want something. It'll be easier to hide the pregnancy test when there are other bags containing what they asked for."

* * *

"What did you do to Mia?" Dean asked as he sat watching TV.

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied from his computer.

"Well, she came over and stole my girlfriend when happy fun time was about to happen. Why else would she want to talk to her?"

"You tell me."

"Hmm…maybe she's planning a surprise for you…like a sexy surprise."

"Dean…"

"What? I just think it's good that you're finally getting laid. And what man doesn't like a sexy surprise? I remember one time when Jenn—"

"I don't need to know that, Dean." Sam interrupted before Dean could finish.

Dean shrugged his shoulders before bring his attention back to the TV. Mia walked back into the room, grabbing her shoes and jacket.

"Jenn and I are going to the store. You guys need anything?" Mia asked.

"Food sounds like a winner." Dean replied.

"Anything in particular?"

"Maybe a burger. Jenn knows what I like."

Sam got up and walked over to Mia.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Mia replied with a small smile.

"Okay. Can you get me some coffee, please?"

"I guess I could. You asked so politely."

Sam smiled at Mia before kissing her. He looked up when Jenn walked into the room.

"I'm taking the impala. I promise to be gentle." Jenn told Dean, holding up his car keys.

"Good, cause if I find something wrong with her, you and I are gonna have some words." Dean replied.

"Love you too." Jenn said sarcastically before motioning for Mia to go.

Mia gave Sam a quick peck before walking out the door with Jenn. Jenn started up the impala, giant smile on her face.

"What?" Mia asked, slightly amused.

"Dean rarely ever let's me drive this thing. It's his baby and I respect that. I'm just…it's like Christmas when I get to drive her." Jenn said with a chuckle.

Mia smiled at her as Jenn put the car in reverse.

* * *

Jenn and Mia stood in the aisle, looking at the different pregnancy tests. To be honest, they were glad to have gotten everything else they needed because this might take a while.

"There are so many." Mia said to herself.

"I know. I don't know which one to get." Jenn added.

"You took one before. Which one did you use?"

"Well, I got mine at a 7-11 while Dean was filling up the impala. They only had one brand."

"Then let's pick up…one of each."

"Mia, how will you generate enough pee for 4 pregnancy tests?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out."

Jenn shrugged as she and Mia grab two each and put it in their basket. They placed their items on the conveyor belt as they waited for their turn in line. Once they were up, the cashier looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"You do know you only need one of these, right?" The cashier said.

"You do know I wish you would just ring us up without the attitude and mind your own business." Jenn replied in the same tone, smile intact to try to make her more mad.

"42.21"

Jenn gave her the money, still smiling at her. The cashier rolled her eyes as she gave her the change. Mia grabbed the bag and Jenn followed her, but not before waving good bye to the cashier.

"You shouldn't have encouraged her like that." Mia said as she walked out with Jenn to the parking lot.

"She kept her mouth shut. Plus, it's not my fault she's so snarky because she hasn't gotten laid in years."

Mia laughed aloud as she got into the impala.

* * *

"We come baring gifts!" Jenn said with a smile as she and Mia came in with food and coffee.

"Thank god. I was wondering when you were coming back." Dean replied, getting up and following were the bags were going.

"Sammy, we got you something to eat. We figured you'd at least eat it later if you're not hungry now."

"Thanks girls." Sam replied, grabbing the coffee Mia offered him.

"Alright. Now, me and Jenn decided to have a girl day. Just wanted to let you know, because we wish to not be bothered." Mia replied, smiling.

"Wait, why can't we crash?" Dean asked.

"Well Dean, as much as you enjoy ice cream and snacks, it also involves painting our toes and talking about our feelings." Jenn replied.

"Don't forget the chick flicks." Mia added.

"Thank you, Mia. And also because of the chick flicks. Now if you don't mind enduring it, Dean, you're more than welcome to join."

"I'll pass."

Jenn looked over and smiled at Mia as Dean quickly walked away from them.

"Oh come on, Dean! Maybe you should join us. Come on, please?" Mia said.

"No freaking way."

Mia smiled over at Jenn. Perfect cover for her to drink her weight in water and take her tests. Slightly begging Dean was added emphasis to ensure they won't be bothered.

"Okay, we'll emerge from the room later to offer snacks we are officially sick of." Jenn said, kissing Dean on the cheek.

Jenn and Mia walked next door and set the bags on the table. Mia went over to close the door and quickly came back as Jenn pulled out the boxes. They opened all 4 and read the directions.

"You ready?" Jenn asked Mia.

"No. But then again, I don't think I'll ever be." Mia replied.

"Fair enough."

Jenn reached in the bag and pulled out a giant jug of water. Mia stared at it for a moment and took it, opened it and took a drink.

* * *

Mia and Jenn laughed as they watched 'Mean Girls'. Their joy quickly died down as they heard the alarm from Mia's phone go off. Mia turned it off and her eyes slowly drifted to the bathroom.

"You ready for this part?" Jenn asked, grabbing her hand.

"Again…no." Mia replied.

"I'll go check them, okay? No matter what they say, everything is gonna be fine."

"God, I hope so." Mia said to herself as Jenn headed into the bathroom.

Jenn walked in, grabbed the tests on the counter and brought them out. She placed them on the floor and grabbed the directions and began reading. She looked at the first one. She followed suit with the next three before looking up at Mia, who was waiting in anticipation.

"They're all positive." Jenn said.

Mia took a shaky deep breath as a tear fell from her eye. Jenn grabbed a hold of both Mia's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Everything is going to be fine. Remember, you have options." Jenn said.

"Like what?" Mia asked as a sob escaped her.

"You can have an abortion, which I wouldn't judge you for if you got it."

"I-I can't."

"Okay. Then there's adoption. Assuming you can't take care of a baby."

"Any other options?"

"You can keep it and tell Sam."

"I can't do that either."

"Mia, Sam will understand. You didn't get pregnant by yourself. He's the most rational man I have ever known. I vote for option 3."

"How do I tell him?"

"Well, there's really no easy way to say than to just say it. You can do this, okay?"

Mia sighed to herself and nodded.

"How did you tell, Dean?"

"I didn't. The Yellow Eyed Demon did it for me. Dean didn't have time to kill me for not telling him because was dying, so I caught a break. Sam needs to hear it from you and only you."

"Do I have to tell him now?"

"No, take your time. But that doesn't mean to wait until you start showing. Give yourself a week or so, just so you can process it, then talk to Sam."

"Alright. Before I do this, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"


	17. Nightshifter

This is a rewrite. I don't own either Sam or Dean Winchester. I own Jenn and co-own Mia with Bree.

"I didn't know your past with Gordon Walker until just recently when he attacked Sam." Mia said.

"Okay…" Jenn replied.

"Remember that hunter I told you that trained me?"

"Yeah."

"It was Gordon Walker."

"You're kidding."

"No. And the reason why we split up was because he figured it would be an easier way to find Sam…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you just tell me that you're his mole?"

"Jenn…"

"No, don't Jenn, me. You lied to us."

"No, it's not like that. I got to know him and I grew to love him. I never lied to you guys."

"Then how did he find, Sam, Mia?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell him, I swear. I couldn't. I cut off all contact with him a couple of weeks after I started riding with you guys."

"I can't believe you."

Jenn walked over to the conjoining room door, opened it and slammed it behind her, startling Mia, Dean and Sam.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dean asked, straightening himself on the bed.

"Nothing." Jenn replied sitting at the table.

Sam and Dean watched her as she ran her hands over her face, then one of her hands resting over her mouth. That wasn't good because she only did that when she was mad or worried about something.

"What happened?" Sam asked gently, kneeling in front of her.

Jenn looked up at Sam and stared into his eyes for a moment. She knew he should talk to Mia. It was her place to say what she just laid on Jenn. She gently placed her hand over his hand resting on her knee.

"You should talk to Mia. She has something to tell you." Jenn replied in the same tone.

Sam nodded and stood up, taking Jenn's advice and going next door.

Jenn watched sadly as Sam closed the door behind him. Dean got up and walked over to Jenn.

"You wanna tell me?" Dean asked, sitting next to her, his hand resting on her leg.

"Mia just told me that the hunter that trained her was Gordon Walker. She was his mole." Jenn said quietly.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"She supposedly cut off communication with him a couple weeks after we took her with us. She swears she didn't tell him where Sam was."

Dean shook his head. How could she do that? To Sam of all people. That's like kicking a puppy.

* * *

Sam walked over to Mia, who was sitting on the bed in tears. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I messed up." Mia replied, looking up at him with a sniffle.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Jenn about the hunter who trained me."

"Who trained you?"

"Gordon."

"Gordon…as in Walker?"

"Yes."

"…Okay..."

"We split up after he found out about you and your special powers. He told me it would be easier to find you if we broke apart."

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"But, Sam, I swear, I stopped talking to him a couple weeks after I joined you guys. I didn't tell him where you were."

Sam looked her right in the eye, searching for any hint of a lie. He sighed to himself when he couldn't find a reason to not believe her. All he saw was the truth.

"It's okay."

"Sam, it's not…"

"It is. It's the past, you cut off all ties and I believe you."

"Thank you." Mia replied, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "I just wish Jenn did."

"She tends to be like Dean. She sometimes rushes to a conclusion. It's not her fault though. She's been given reasons to think the worst."

Mia nodded, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Although, I'm trying to figure out is how he never said a word."

"Well, he never really saw me until you almost shot him with a rifle. When you challenge someone to kill you, last thing you think is to mention it."

"Fair enough."

Mia let out a light chuckle as Sam smiled at her logic.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

* * *

Sam walked into the next room with Mia by his side. It didn't seem to be a good sign to see them both look up at them as they were talking.

"We're leaving Sam. Pack it up." Dean said, getting up from his chair.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Jenn told me who you really are." Dean said to Mia. "You're staying behind. Consider yourself lucky I'm letting you live."

Mia looked down as Dean passed her, with Jenn in tow.

"Dean, she's telling the truth. She really did cut off ties with Gordon." Sam said as he watched Jenn and Dean packing.

"Sam, the fact that she came with intent to help Gordon is good enough reason to not trust her anymore." Jenn said.

"If you leave her behind, I'm staying with her. I believe her."

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look with each other as they stopped packing.

"Sam…"

"Why do you both need to think the worst of people? Maybe this is the one time you're wrong."

"You coming or what?" Dean asked, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"No."

Dean shook his head, clearly annoyed with the situation. He headed to the door and walked out.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Maybe we're wrong, maybe we're not. Either way, I don't think I can take that chance." Jenn said before following Dean.

Sam turned to look over at Mia, who seemed to find the carpet fascinating with the way she stared at it.

"You should go with them." Mia said quietly. "I don't want to be responsible for ruining your relationship with your brother."

"Once again, I believe you. Why should I leave you behind for something you tried to get away from? And besides, knowing Dean, I'll hear from him soon."

Mia nodded as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"In that case, there's something else I need to tell you. And you might want to sit down for this."

* * *

Within a week, Jenn and Dean caught the scent of a new case in Milwaukee involving robberies at banks and jewelry stores. The weird part? These people would kill themselves after robbing the place.

A young, attractive sales associate came out of the back room with some papers in her hand. Dean turned to face her when he heard the click of her high heels

"So what's it like, being an FBI guy?" The sales associate asked.

"Well, it's dangerous. And the secrets we've gotta keep, oh. God, the secrets. But mostly it's, it's lonely." Dean replied.

"I so know what you mean."

"Yeah…"

Dean turned and quickly looked over to Jenn, who was talking to the manager.

"Helena was our head buyer. She . . . she was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had." the Manager said.

"So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this?" Jenn asked.

"No. Still can't believe it, even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing. Cleaned out all the display cases, and the safe. Edgar, our night watchman…he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do, he'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took his gun?"

"She shot him in the face. I heard him die. Over the phone."

"Any idea what her motive could have been?"

"What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, and then what? Just dump it somewhere, just hide it, and then go home and…"

"She killed herself?" Dean asked the sales associate from across the room.

"Well, the cops said. She dropped the hair dryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know, right?" the sales associate replied.

"Yeah. Well, thank you, Frannie, I think that's all I need."

"Really? Because I've got more. You know..." Frannie looked around slyly. "…if you wanted to interview me sometime. In private?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You're a true patriot, you really are. Why don't you write your number down there for me?" Dean replied, looking over to Jenn guiltily.

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself, then?" Jenn asked the manager.

"No. The police, they took all the tapes, first thing." the Manager answered.

"Yeah, of course they did." Dean said as he approached, showing Jenn a piece of paper in his hand and tucked it in his pocket.

* * *

"Really, Dean?" Jenn asked as they were looking for a house.

"What, it's not like I was gonna call her." Dean replied. "Plus, I put on the charm, she gave me everything I needed to know."

Jenn rolled her eyes as she looked at the houses they were passing by.

"Five, this is it." Jenn said as Dean pulled up to the house.

"Friggin' cops." Dean said aloud.

"They're just doing their job, Dean."

"No, they're doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it. Talk to me about this bank." Dean replied as they got out of the car and approached the house.

"Milwaukee National Trust, it was hit about a month ago."

"Same M.O. as the jewelry store?"

"Yep, inside job, longtime employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"The guy Resnick, he was the security guard on duty?"

"Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place.

"God."

"Yeah."

Dean knocked on the screen door.

"Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" Dean called through the door. A bright porch light turned on, causing them to shield their eyes. "Son of a b—"

A man opened the door, looking at the two hunters warily.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick."Jenn said.

"Let me see the badge." Ronald Resnick said.

"Of course." Dean muttered to himself.

He and Jenn pulled out their badges and place them against the screen door in unison. Ronald squinted, looking at them carefully.

"I already gave my statement to the police."

"Yeah, listen Ronald, uh...just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on." Dean said.

"You read it?"

"Sure did." Jenn replied.

"And you want to listen to what I've got to say?"

"Well, that's why we're here."

"Well. Come on in."

Ronald opened the door and led them through a narrow hallway into a cluttered room; the walls are covered with alien photos and Conspiracy Theory paraphernalia.

"None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. Uh, they all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee. See, we and Juan were friends, he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards." Ronald started.

"So you let him into the bank that night, after hours." Jenn stated.

"The thing I let into the bank...wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face. Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, like, you know, like if a dollmaker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll."

"A Juan-doll?"

"Look. This wasn't the only time this happened. Okay?" Ronald handed Jenn a file folder. "There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops, and you guys, you just won't see it!" Jenn opened the file and was surprised to find that the file looked like a hunter put it together. "Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

"What's that, Mr. Resnick?" Jenn asked.

Ronald picked up a copy of a magazine called "Fortean Times" and tapped on the cover. The headline on it? 'BIRTH OF THE CYBERMEN'.

"Chinese have been working on 'em for years. And the Russians before that. Part men, part machine. Like the Terminator. But the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

"Like the one from T2." Dean said with a smirk, but stopped when Jenn looked over to him.

"Exactly. See, so not just a robot, more of a, uh, a Mandroid."

"A Mandroid?" Jenn asked, clearly skeptical.

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean asked.

Ronald held up a finger, smiling a little wildly. He grabbed a VHS tape labeled "M.N.T. Camera 4 - Juan" and played it for Jenn and Dean.

"See, I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried. Here." Ronald started as he fast-forward the tape. "Now watch. Watch. Watch him, watch, watch! See, look! There it is!" He paused the tape. "You see? He's got the laser eyes." Dean and Jenn exchanged a look when they saw the flare.

"Cops said it was some kind of reflected light. Some kind of 'camera flare'. Okay? Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me, it don't matter. The mandroid is, is still out there. The law won't hunt this thing down, I'll do it myself. You see, this thing, it, it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide, then it sorta like, morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while until it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening. Now, these robberies, they're, they're grouped together." He showed them his map on the wall. "So I figure the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle, underground, maybe. I don't know, maybe that's where it recharges its, uh, mandroid batteries."

Dean nodded, impressed by Ronald's findings. He and Jenn stand, Jenn looking at Ronald cautiously.

"Okay. I want you to listen very carefully. Because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this. There's no such thing as Mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Just people. Nothing else, you understand?" Jenn said.

Dean looked over to Jenn, clearly startled, but kept a straight face on.

"The laser eyes." Ronald said desperately.

"Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick. Look, I know you don't want to believe this. But your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it."

"Get out of my house! Now!"

"Sure. First things first."

Dean frowned at Jenn in confusion.

* * *

"I mean, that's what I told the other agents..." the Manager of the jewelry store said.

"Other agents?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah. The two agents that came in last night."

"Right, well, we're just here to follow up. Make sure the statements match so that when it goes to court, they don't have to call you to testify."

"Oh, right."

Sam and Mia finished their questioning before getting into their car.

"You think Dean and Jenn are already here?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. They're definitely here." Sam replied.

"Should we find them?"

"No. Not yet. Let's talk to that Ronald Resnick guy."

* * *

"Man that has got to be the kicker, straight up. I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that, what did you say, 'remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation'?" Dean asked.

"What are you, pissed at me or something?" Jenn asked while getting ready to watch the tape again.

"No, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a Fed you are. Even though it's been fueled by the attitude since we split from Sam and Mia."

Jenn turned and glared at Dean.

"Look, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here." Dean added as he sat down.

"Mandroid?"

"Except for the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from us, people think we're crazy."

"Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark, and stay alive."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean placed tracing paper over the map and marked spots with his red sharpie.

"Shape shifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video." Jenn said as she paused the tape.

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those freaking things."

"You think I don't?"

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder."

"Well, look. If this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri…"

"Then Ronald was right. All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. And all the robberies have been connected so far, right?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh, checked the sewer main layout. There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

* * *

"What'd you find?" Mia asked.

"Well, despite the mandriod theory, and the fact that Jenn and Dean took the tapes, I'm positive that what we're looking for is a shapeshifter." Sam replied.

"True. When he mentioned the camera flares in Juan's eyes, it seemed plausible."

"Since they take refuge underground, I checked out the sewer main layout. And since the robberies are all connected, I found one more bank lined up on the same exact sewer main."

"Then let's go."

Mia grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, followed by Sam.

* * *

Sam and Mia walked towards the bank, dressed as technicians. On the other side of the stairs, they noticed two people, who happened to be dressed like them. As they got closer, they could see who it was.

"Dean? Jenn?" Sam called, catching their attention.

"Sam?" Jenn and Dean replied in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hunting a shapeshifter. What are you doing?" Jenn replied.

"Hunting a shapeshifter." Mia said.

"Pregnant?"

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Dean asked.

"I can hunt just fine. Sam shouldn't go off by himself, and I can do it for a little bit longer."

"Sam, you know she shouldn't be doing this. It's bad for her and the baby." Jenn said, looking over to Sam.

"You're pregnant?" Dean asked Mia, still dumbfounded.

"Yes, now, shh." Jenn told Dean.

"Look, Mia can help. Better four of us than three right now." Sam replied.

Jenn nodded as Sam began to walk up the stairs. Jenn stopped Mia from following as Dean finally moved upon finding out that Mia was pregnant.

"We've had time to think and just know, it'll take time to rebuild some trust, but we believe you. We were gonna call after we were done here."

"Thank you." Mia said to Jenn.

"After this, we have to talk about going out on the field. You should be strictly research right now."

Jenn motioned for Mia to go first, which she obliged, Sam and Dean waiting for both girls at the top of the steps.

* * *

A security guard led Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia down the main hall of the bank.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." The security guard said.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid, we just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher." Dean replied.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess."

"That's the plan."

The Guard opened the door to the surveillance room, where the TV screens of all the cameras were up and running.

"All righty. You guys need anything else?" The guard asked politely.

"Oh, no, no, we'll be, uh, we'll be in and out before you know it, just a routine check." Sam said.

"Okie-dokie."

"I like him. He says "Okie-dokie." Dean said with a smile as the door closed.

"What if he's the shifter?" Jenn asked.

"Well, then we follow him home, put a silver bullet through his chest plate."

Mia and Dean sat down in the chairs as Jenn and Sam stood behind them, watching the monitors.

"Okay. Well, you got any popcorn?" Dean asked.

* * *

The four continued to review the screens, where the guard is on one. Luckily for him, his eyes are completely normal.

"Well, it looks like mister okie-dokie is...okie-dokie." Dean said.

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. I mean, we don't even know it's here." Jenn said

"Mm-hmm." Dean replied quietly.

"Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and…and..." Sam started before Dean started zooming in on a teller's ass, who also happened to be bending over. "Dean, we're supposed to be looking for eyes."

"Really?" Jenn said.

"I'm getting there." Dean said, ignoring what Jenn said, earning a punch on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…wait a minute." On a separate screen, they noticed a middle aged man turn towards the camera and his eyes flared. "Hello, freak."

"Got him." Mia said as she got up.

Sam, Jenn and Mia headed for the door, but Dean lingered behind for a moment, noticing something else.

"Guys…" Dean called before they could open the door.

"What?" Sam replied.

Sam, Jenn and Mia turned back as Dean pointed to the screen. They saw Ronald scurry up to the outer door, locking it with a chain and padlock.

"Hello Ronald."

Jenn rolled her eyes and shared a sigh with Mia. Sam opened the door, leading everyone out in the hallway. A few panicked people brushed past them, running the other way.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns." Dean said to Jenn.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen, Dean." Jenn replied.

"Just let me do the talking. I don't think he likes you very much, Agent Morgan."

The four hunters rounded the corner in time to see Ronald yelling at the people inside the bank, holding up a key.

"Hey, buddy. Calm down. Just calm down…" Dean started as they made their way to him.

"What the-You! Get on the floor, now." Ronald exclaimed.

"Okay, we're doing that. Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it. As soon as you two left. And they showed up. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black? You working for the mandroid?" Ronald demanded as the four kneeled down on the floor, hands up.

"We're not working for the mandroid…" Sam started.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you." Ronald yelled at Sam.

"Fair enough."

"You too, huh?" Jenn whispered to Sam.

"Get on 'em. Frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons on them. Go!" Ronald commanded one of the hostages.

The hostage checked, Sam, Jenn and Mia only to find nothing. He patted down Dean and Dean closed his eyes in disappointment as the hostage found a knife hidden in his boot.

"Now what have we here?" Ronald asked as the hostage handed him the weapon.

Sam, Jenn and Mia all glared at Dean.

"I'm not just gonna walk in here naked." Dean replied.

"Get back there." Ronald told the hostage.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean started as Ronald dropped the knife in the deposit box. He winced once it hit the bottom. "We know you don't want to hurt anybody. That's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around, and why don't you let these people go?"

"No! I already told you. If nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've got to do it myself."

"Hey, we believe you! That's why we're here."

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me! How could they?"

"Come here."

"What? No."

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just want to tell you something. Come here."

Ronald cautiously approached Dean and leaned in.

"It's the bank manager." Dean whispered to Ronald.

"What?"

"Why do you think we've got these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager, we saw his eyes."

"His laser eyes?"

"Yes…No. No. No, look, we're running out of time, okay? We've got to find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you. You're a damn liar."

Dean stood up slowly, holding his hands in the air.

"I'll shoot you! Get down!" Ronald threatened Dean, aiming his gun at Dean.

"Take me. Okay? Take me with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. Because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change. Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"Alright. You come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault."

Dean led the way to the vault, with Ronald behind them.

"Come on, move, move! Move, move!" Ronald yelled at them before turning to Dean. "And you lock it up."

Dean turned to close the vault door, sealing inside everyone, including Sam, Jenn and Mia.

"It's okay, everyone. Just stay cool." Dean told everyone in the vault.

He looked over to Sam, Jenn and Mia and shrugged in an apology before slamming the door shut, sealing them inside.

* * *

"Who is that man?" a redheaded bank teller asked.

"He's my brother." Sam replied, staring at the door in worry.

"He is so brave."

Sam, Jenn and Mia rolled their eyes.

* * *

Ronald followed Dean into a few offices in the back, searching for the shapeshifter.

"Check behind the desk." Dean told Ronald before he went to check a back room.

As Ronald goes to check the desk, he fell and let out a yelp of surprise. Dean came back out, dropping the uniform he was wearing earlier. He saw Ronald get up and scream, pointing his gun at a pile of slime.

"What the hell is that?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, great." Dean said to himself, turning a lamp on the pile. "When it changes form it sheds its old skin. So now it could be anybody again."

"It's so, it's so weird. Its robot skin is so lifelike." Ronald picked up the skin and smelled it.

"Okay, let's get something straight. It's not a mandroid. It's a shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's human, more or less. Has human drives, and in this case it's money. But it generates its own skin, it can shape it to match someone else's features, you know, taller, shorter, male…"

"So it, it kills someone and then takes their place."

"Kills them, doesn't kill them, I don't think it really matters."

"What are you doing?"

Dean picked up a letter opener from the desk and looked it over before sighing in relief.

"Nice. You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them." Dean walked out the door. "Come on, Ronald."

Ronald grimaced at the skin before following Dean with a big grin. He followed Dean down a wider hallway, chuckling to himself.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean asked.

"That's just it. I'm not nuts. I mean, I was so scared that I was losing my marbles. But this is real! I mean, I, I was right! Except for the mandroid thing. Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Suddenly, the power cut out and a few emergency lights turned on.

"Dammit. No, no, no, no, no." Dean said to himself.

"What? What is it?" Ronald asked.

"They cut the power. Probably their way of saying hi."

"Who?"

"The cops."

"The cops?"

"Well, you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron. I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard. He probably called them."

"Well, I, I didn't think to–"

"All right, hang on, hang on, let's just take a breath here for a second, all right? They—they've probably got us surrounded. They've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shape shifter is…It's not looking good, Ron."

Ronald flinched as he heard a noise, raising his gun.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked quietly.

* * *

Inside the vault, Sam, Jenn and Mia sat in the dark as the hostages fanned themselves. The redhead continued to babble on about Dean since they've been in there, which is been at least a good hour.

"Has your brother always been so, um, wonderful? I mean, staring down that gun. And you know, the way he played right into that psycho's crazy head, telling him what he wanted to hear, I mean…" The redhead continued as Sam continued to stare at her annoyed. "He's like, a real hero or, or something."

"Yeah. But look, he has a girlfriend. So if you could please, just shut up." Jenn said, finally having enough.

The redhead nodded, backing away. Jenn sighed to herself, feeling bad, but before she could apologize, the door opened.

"Oh my god, you saved us! You saved us!" the redhead exclaimed in excited.

"Actually, I just found a few more. Come on, everybody, let's go. Let's go." Dean replied, leading more people in the safe with a gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?" the redhead asked Dean.

"Sam, Jenn…Mia look, uh, Ronald and I need to talk to you guys."

Sam, Jenn and Mia left the vault and Dean shut it behind him.

"It's shed its skin again. We don't know when. It could be in the halls, it could be in the vault." Dean said as soon as the door closed.

"Great. You know, Dean, you and Jenn are wanted by the police." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well, one problem at a time. All right, Jenn and I are gonna do a sweep of the whole place and see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak, so here." Dean handed Sam, Jenn and Mia silver letter openers. "Found more of these for you guys. Now Sam and Mia, stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage? Are you insane?" Mia said incredulously.

Dean looked past Sam and Mia and gave Ronald a smiling thumbs up.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted…"

"Understatement!" Sam and Mia replied in unison.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?"

Ronald peered out of the window in plain view, causing Sam to sigh and gesture in exasperation at him to Dean.

"Ron! Out of the light!" Dean ordered Ronald, who moved out of the light.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, more getting more annoyed.

"Yeah, Ron's game plan was a bad plan, I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?"

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder before leaving with Jenn. Sam sighed and looked over to Mia who rolled her eyes as she looked over to Ronald.

"Hi, Ronald..." Sam said quietly, earning an awkward smile from Ronald.

* * *

Dean and Jenn moved down the hallways, each with a flashlight. Allowing their instincts to kick in, they listened for any form of sound and watched for movement.

* * *

Sam went over to the vault and opened the door.

"I'm going to leave this open. Give you guys some fresh air, all right? But no one leaves this vault." Sam said.

The phone rang, causing Ronald to turn around in panic.

"I don't understand, why are you helping him?" the Redhead asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hello?" Ronald said as he answered the phone.

"I think I gotta get out of here." the Guard called in panic as he clutched his chest.

"Look, we're very sorry, but you're just going to have to stay put, all right?" Mia said.

"What? What do you mean, demands?" Ronald asked the phone.

"Ronald. Hang up." Sam harshly whispered.

"No, I, I'm not a bank robber, I…"

"I've got to really get out of here." The Guard continued.

"Sir, you can't leave." Mia said.

"Kind of a crime fighter, I guess." Ronald said.

"Ronald!" Sam slightly rose his voice.

The Guard struggled to get to the door causing several of the hostages to help him.

"No, I'm acting alone." Ronald said.

Mia motioned for Sam to take the phone from Ronald. Sam sighed as he grabbed the phone from Ronald and hung it up for him.

"Ronald? The less the cops know, the better." Sam said.

"Hey. I think this dude's having a heart attack!" A man called out.

"Get a doctor!" A woman called.

"Great. Could be our guy. Could be a trick." Sam told Ronald.

"You just going to let the man die?" the same man called out again.

"No one's dying in here." Sam turned to Ronald.

Mia turned back to Sam and rushed over to him.

"Cover the door, Ronald." Mia told him, causing him to go to the door with his gun. "Sam, he's not looking too good. Either he's for real or he's an amazing actor."

Sam grabbed the phone and waited for someone to answer the other line.

"Look, one of the people could be having heart trouble, you need to send in a paramedic." Sam said to the person on the other line. "Just send in a paramedic, okay? And don't try anything else. Please."

"Paramedic? We don't have time for that, man!" the Man called out.

"Listen, I, I'm sorry, okay? I am. But nobody's getting out." Ronald said.

"He's dying right in front of you."

* * *

Dean walked into a room, closely followed by Jenn. He looked up to see a ceiling panel a bit off. He grabbed a coat rack and poked at it. He dislodged it, causing something to fall to the floor. Before the object could hit her, Jenn quickly moved out of the way, falling backward. Dean helped her up and shined the light on the object. It was a body.

Jenn turned him over to look at him. It was a middle aged black man and his throat was slit.

* * *

The man helping the guard turned out to be the shapeshifter, unbeknownst to Sam, Mia and Ronald. It held up the guard, who continued to panic and breathed heavily.

"Come on, man, you've got to open up the door. We've got to get him out of here." The Shapeshifter said.

"Both of you stay where you are." Ronald said, raising his gun.

Dean and Jenn returned and immediately told Sam and Mia who the shifter was.

"You know, Ronald? He's right, we've got to get this man outside. Come on. I've got you." Sam said as he headed into the vault.

Sam put the guard around his shoulder, taking him from the shapeshifter.

"I'll help you." The shapeshifter told Sam.

"Oh, I got him, it's cool. Thanks." Sam replied.

As Sam walked out of the vault, Mia grabbed the guard from the other side and headed out of the way. Dean and Jenn exchanged a look before Dean approached the vault.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked the shapeshifter.

'You got the gun, man. I mean, whatever." The shapeshifter replied.

As he slowly walked out of the vault, he attacked Dean and knocked him to the ground. Jenn quickly slashed at the shapeshifter, but he dodged the silver letter opener and pushed her against the wall before he continued running.

Dean and Jenn quickly get right back up and chased him, following Ronald.

"Stop! Come back here!" Ronald yelled at the shapeshifter.

Ronald went into the line of sight of the police, causing Sam and Mia to turn around at the commotion. Their eyes widened as they noticed a laser sight on Ronald's back.

"Get down, now!" Mia yelled.

Before Ronald could try, he shot in the back by a sniper. He fell to his knees, causing Dean and Jenn to quickly retreat behind a low wall, away from the light. Sam and Mia sighed sadly as Ronald fell to the floor, dead.

Dean moved over to Ronald behind his cover. Sam and Mia made their way to Dean and Jenn, and passed the key to the door to Dean.

"Here. You and Mia take care of the guard. Me and Jenn are going after the shifter." Sam said before running off.

Before Jenn could comprehend what Sam said, she watched him head towards the hallways.

"Go. He needs backup." Mia told Jenn, snapping her out of her slight trance.

Jenn nodded before following Sam, who was waiting for her around the corner.

Dean looked over to Mia, who looked from Ronald to Dean sadly.

"Sorry, Ron. You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did." Dean said to Ronald.

He took the gun from Ronald before looking at him sadly. He looked around for a moment, motioning to Mia to head towards the guard.

* * *

With a flashlight in one hand and a silver letter opener in the other, Sam and Jenn approached a storage closet. Jenn rested her back against the wall before nodding at Sam. Sam opened it suddenly, revealing the closet to be empty.

Jenn jumped as she saw a figure behind Sam. Sam turned as he heard a noise from behind him. The redhead from the vault screamed; she and some other hostages were looking for a way out.

"Please don't hurt us!" The Redhead begged.

"You shouldn't be back here right now. You're in danger, now go back to the vault. Now!" Jenn ordered.

The group turned and ran the other way. Jenn and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

Dean held the guard out in front of him and the rifle in his free hand. He approached the door slowly and saw several paramedics pull a stretcher out of an ambulance.

"Everything's going to be all right." Dean told the guard as Mia unlocked the door.

"No, don't shoot! Don't shoot! Please!" The Guard pleaded with the officers outside.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Dean called out as he led the guard closer to the paramedics.

"Please! Don't shoot!"

"Son of a-" Dean started as he noticed the helicopters. "I said get back! Now! Okay, go, go!"

The guard stumbled to the paramedics and Dean quickly went back inside, as the SWAT team had their weapons aimed in case he showed any kind of hostility towards them.

Mia quickly closed the door and locked it back up.

"We are so screwed." Dean said as he leaned against a wall.

"That's an understatement." Mia replied.

Mia and Dean quickly ran away from the door, looking for the shapeshifter and Jenn and Sam.

* * *

Sam and Jenn rounded a corner in the stairwell and sighed. They found another pile of skin on the ground.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number.

"_Yeah_?" Dean answered.

"Slipped his skin." Sam said.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis."

"_God, it's like playing the shell game. It could be anybody. Again_."

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now."

"_All right, you search every inch of this place, Mia and I'll go round everybody up_."

Sam hung up and stepped around the pile of slimy skin before continuing their search.

* * *

Dean and Mia herded the rest of the hostages back into the vault.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys." The Redhead said, upset.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Why would you care?"

"My name's Dean."

"I'm Sherry."

"Hi, Sherry. Everything's going to be all right. This will all be over soon."

Dean shut the vault door and spinned the lock as the landline rang. He passed Mia Ronald's gun and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"_This is Special Agent Victor Henrickson."_ The voice on the other line said.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now."

"_Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alive's a bonus but not necessary_."

"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"_Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean_?"

Dean quickly looked over to Mia, in a slight worry.

"_I want you, Sam, Jenn and Mia out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam and Mia too. Jenn and occasionally Sam a Bonnie to your Clyde. Mia to Sam's."_

"Huh, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?"

"_Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad._"

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad."

"_Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Took in Jenn when she was a teenager. Real para-military survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to._"

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero."

"_Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic_."

Dean slightly pounded his forehead in frustration before hanging up the phone.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Cops are onto us. They know all four of us."

"You're kidding."

"No."

Dean turned around and began pacing.

* * *

Sam and Jenn walked into an office and noticed blood on the floor. They placed themselves in front of the closet the blood was coming from and quickly opened the door. The half-dressed body of Sherry fell out with her throat slit.

"Dammit." Sam said.

"Let's go." Jenn replied.

Sam and Jenn ran back to the vault and found Dean pacing in worry as Mia watched him.

"Hey. We've got a bit of a problem outside." Dean said as he saw them.

"We've got a problem in here." Jenn replied. "The redhead is the shifter."

Dean opened the vault and slightly walked in.

"Sherry? We're going to let you go." Dean said.

"What? Why me?" Sherry asked in confusion."

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds, come on."

Sherry looked over to Sam, who was holding the silver letter opener as he glared at her.

"Uh, I think I'd, I'd rather stay here, with the others."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

She looked at the warily before reluctantly following Sam and Dean out of the vault. They led her into the hallway were Sam and Jenn found the dead body.

"I thought you were letting me go." Sherry said.

Dean grabbed a hold of her elbow and shoved her forward, showing her the dead body. She began to scream hysterically.

"Is that community theater, or are you just naturally that good?" Dean asked.

"This is the last time you become anybody. Ever." Sam said, raising his letter opener.

"Oh god! Oh." Sherry exclaimed before she fainted.

Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia stared at her for a moment, surprised. Dean removed the gun from his shoulder and kneeled over the fainted Sherry. He looked between the two bodies before he shrugged and raised the letter opener. Sam quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive." Sam said.

"Hmm." Dean replied, going over to the other body.

Before he could examine it, he turned as he heard the sound of glass breaking. Suddenly, Dean felt a hand grab his throat. He looked down and found the 'dead' body in front of him was the shapeshifter. He went to stab it, it grabbed his hand to block it. Sherry woke up and screamed again as she saw Dean struggling with her 'dead' body. Sam picked her up and began to lead her away.

"Get her and Mia out of here, now." Dean called to Sam and Jenn, remembering Mia's pregnancy.

Mia wanted to help Dean, but Jenn pulled her by her hand as Sam helped out Sherry.

Dean groaned in pain as the shapeshifter kneed him in the groin.

* * *

Sam decided to let Sherry run free, hoping to get the cops off their backs for a few extra minutes. They were on their way back to get Dean and get the hell out of that bank.

"Freeze! Let me see your hands." A voice called from behind them.

All of them sighed as they did as they were told.

* * *

Dean continued his search for the shapeshifter downstairs. He checked inside a closet but found nothing. He closed the door and suddenly gets punched in the face.

* * *

As the officer's approached Sam, Jenn and Mia, they turned abruptly.

They all grabbed the gun from the SWAT officers and used it to knock them out. They quickly turned around and ran before stopping in their tracks.

They exchanged a look for a moment before going back.

* * *

Dean recovered from the punched and swiped at the shapeshifter. It avoided the swipe causing Dean to go for a stab. It grabbed Dean's arm and went for a punch but was blocked by Dean, who in return head butted it. He slashed at it again before going for another stab. It grabbed his arm and tried to hold the blade away from it.

Dean grabbed it's arm to try and push the blade down, but the skin on it slipped off.

"Gross." Dean said as he held the skin in his hand.

It then kicked him in the groin again, causing him to fall to his knees. It kicked him a few times in the face, but as it went for another, Dean grabbed it's leg and twisted it before shoving it against the wall.

They struggled for a moment before he finally shoved the silver letter opener in it's chest, killing it. He lets it fall to the ground and kneeled in front of her to make sure it was dead.

Before he could get up and get away, he saw the light of three uniformed SWAT officers. He looked over to them and swallowed hard.

Suddenly, they threw a SWAT uniform at him before Jenn lifted her face mask.

"Put it on. We need to get out of here." Jenn said before lowering her face mask.

Dean quickly dressed and grabbed the rifle Sam held out to him. In order to look less suspicious, they pretended to clear some rooms before walking out the back door. They ran through the parking garage and get into the impala. Panting heavily, they pulled off their helmets and face masks.

"We are so screwed." Dean said after a long pause.

He started the impala and drove back to their motel.


	18. Folsom Prison Blues

This chapter is also a re-write. I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos and co-own Mia Alexander and her and Sam's unborn baby with Bree.

Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean walked through a door, holding up and map and his flashlight. Mia closed the door behind her.

"This way." Dean said, looking at the map.

Sam, Jenn and Mia sighed as they held their flashlights forward.

"I hate this plan Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, I got that the first ten times I heard it."

"Remember. You revoked your chances of this baby ever being named after you for this." Mia said to Dean as she walked past him.

"Oh, come—" Dean started but decided not to finish.

He followed Sam, Jenn and Mia around a corner. They walked into the next room and they picked the locks on a few glass cases. They each pulled something out and looked at it. Outside the room, they heard a loud noise. Dean and Jenn turned to look over at Sam and Mia knowingly. They put their things down and leave the room.

Heading towards the hallway, they quickly walked towards the exit. They turned the corner and are met with two policemen.

"Freeze!" One of the cops called.

They all turned and went the other way, but their path was blocked by two more policemen.

"Don't move!" Another cop called after them.

They go down the last hallway open to them, but were stopped yet again by two more cops.

"I said freeze!" The first cop called.

"Hold it right there!" The second cop added.

"Put your hands on you heads! Get down on your knees!" All four looked at each other as hesitated. "Now!"

Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn finally kneel down and felt a pair of handcuffs being put on them. Dean slightly smiled as he looked over to Sam, Jenn and Mia, who were a bit upset.

* * *

Sam stood in front of a line-up to get his mugshot. Jenn raised her eyebrows when she saw that Sam's height reached 6'5. She knew this was the wrong time, but Sam was taller than she though…he's almost a whole foot taller than her.

"Front." The photographer said before snapping the picture. "To the right." He took it again. "Back to the line up."

The officer's took Sam aside and put Dean in his place. Dean smiled as he positioned himself in front of the camera.

"I call this one the blue steel." Dean said, holding his breath and making the Derek Zoolander 'blue steel' look.

Despite how upset they were at him, Mia and Jenn couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that's great." The photographer said and took Dean's picture. "To the right." Dean turned as his picture was taken again. "Alright, back to the line up."

"Wait, who looks better, me or Nick Nolte?" Dean asked before the officers could lead him away.

"Shut up." The photographer said.

"Nick Nolte." Mia called out with a small smile.

* * *

Jenn sat in her interrogation room in silence. She sighed as she looked around, waiting for someone to come in and claim they knew crap they knew absolutely nothing about.

The door finally opened and two men entered, one of them holding a few files in his hand.

"It's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger. Make sure to add some bacon." Jenn said sarcastically.

"You think you're funny." The darker man said to Jenn and his partner.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm adorable." Jenn smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Jenn. I'm special agent Victor Henrickson, this is my partner special agent Reid." The darker man, Henrickson, said.

"Henrickson? Not the Milwaukee agent Henrickson?" Jenn asked, making sure she still had a slight smile in tact.

"Live and in person."

Jenn looked from Henrickson to the table as she adjusted herself in her seat. Henrickson pulled out a picture and placed it in front of Jenn. She saw that it was of Dean at the bank.

"You know that's a nice shot of Dean. You can hang that up in your cell at Super Max. I figured you might want a copy since you're his girlfriend and all."

Jenn sighed with a slight smile on her face and leaned forward.

"Alright maybe we can just skip the cheeseburger then, huh?" Jenn said.

"Oh yeah, keep that game face on. Trying to cover how up cornered you are." Henrickson turned to Reid. "Read her the charges."

"Let's see we got mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration—" Reid started.

"Skip to the good ones."

"Armed robbery, Kidnapping and, oh, first degree murder."

"And after Milwaukee Sam and Mia are now suspects in a murder case themselves. This makes it three counts for Dean. I'd say for you four, screwed to hell is a major understatement."

"Well where there's life there's hope, huh?" Jenn asked.

"See? That's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone. John Winchester taught you and his sons well. The way you cover your tracks and after Milwaukee the way you vanished. Near went nuts trying to find you. Ask him."

"He near went nuts." Reid said, causing Jenn to look over at him and slightly roll her eyes.

"And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector. Pretty rookie move. Gotta say I was… surprised."

Jenn let out a small chuckle as she nodded and looked at the table. Before she or Henrickson could say something, the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Jennifer Santos?" The woman asked.

"In the flesh." Jenn replied.

"And you are?" Henrickson asked rudely.

"Mara Daniels, public defender's office. I've been assigned to you, Mia Alexander, Sam and Dean Winchester's case." Mara said shaking Jenn's hand before turning to Henrickson. "Are you Henrickson?"

"Yeah, and we're not quite done here."

"Uh, yeah, you are. And if you don't mind, would like to meet with my clients. Privately."

Jenn smiled over at Henrickson.

* * *

Mara pulled out her briefcase and opened it.

"Unfortunately your arraignment on the breaking and entering charge won't be until Tuesday." Mara told Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean.

"And they'll keep us in the county jail?" Sam asked.

"That's right."

"Green River County Detention Center?"

"Yes."

"And what about the ladies?" Dean asked.

"Well, Henrickson had the DA petition that Jenn and Mia are too dangerous to be placed in a Women's Correctional Facility. They found a judge to agree, and they will be at Green River County Detention Center with you. And since you will be the only women in a men's facility, you will be cellmates in super max."

"Better than Tank." Jenn said.

"Anyway, considering the charges your facing, no judge in his right mind is going to grant you bail."

"Yeah, we figured that." Dean said.

"Extradition papers have already been filed from five separate states. Missouri and Wisconsin being the biggest concern, the bank robbery and the murder reps."

"How long can we stall extradition?" Sam asked.

"A week, maybe less."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

* * *

Along with other inmates, Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam walked off the bus in that order at Green River County Detention Center, chained up.

"Alright, let's go. Watch your step. Come on, keep moving." The guard said.

They walked into a lane that passed by the rec. yard. Prisoners already inside lined up against the fence and cat called at their new inmates.

"You're mine baby!" One of the prisons called out to Jenn and Mia.

"Don't worry guys, I promise I won't trade you for smokes." Dean said, turning his head at them.

"If I weren't shackled up, I would kick your ass, Dean. I don't understand why you needed me and Mia here with you. She's pregnant, dumbass." Jenn said angrily as she continued walking.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia walked down the hallway of the cell block they were staying in, holding two blankets and a roll of toilet paper.

One of the guards opened a cell door and held it open. He guided the inmate in front of Dean and Dean inside it.

"I call top bunk." Dean said with a smile.

His roommate scoffed at him and placed his things on the top bunk.

"Okay." Dean continued.

Dean turned and watched Sam walk into the cell across from his.

Sam walked inside and politely nodded at his cellmate. His cellmate slowly stood up and glared at him. Sam's eyes widened and he turned around, the doors of his and Dean's cells closing as they look over at each other.

The guards led Jenn and Mia into the empty cell next to Dean's and opened it. They slowly walked in and heard the door close behind them.

"At least I'm bunking with you." Mia said as she placed her stuff on the bottom bunk.

Jenn smiled at her before placing her stuff on the top bunk.

* * *

All the inmates were in line, waiting to get checked by the guards before going to the cafeteria. Dean and Sam insured that Jenn and Mia were in between them for their safety of the other prisoners. Not like they needed it, considering they could take care of themselves.

"My roommate doesn't say much. How's yours?" Dean asked as he turned around to talk to Sam.

"Just keeps staring at me...in a way that makes me really uneasy." Sam replied.

"Sounds like you're making new friends."

"Dean...this is, without a doubt, the dumbest, craziest thing we've ever done and that's in a long, storied career of dumb and crazy." Jenn said.

"Calm down. It's all part of the plan."

"Oh, really? So, Henrickson showing up was part of the plan?"

"Yeah, that guy moves a little faster than I thought. All we got to do is find this ghost, put the sucker down and then grab ourselves a couple of those tear drop tattoos."

"That's not funny. Dean, what about this escape plan?" Mia asked.

"It's a 100 percent sure thing. I wouldn't have gone in if it wasn't. I mean, come on. This place has all the signs of a haunting. Innocent people are dead…4 so far."

"Oh, yeah. Innocent..." Sam said sarcastically.

"What, are you from Texas all of a sudden? Just cause these people are in jail doesn't mean they deserve to die and if we don't stop this thing, people are gonna continue to die. We do the job wherever it takes us."

"Look, Dean. Just be straight with me, alright? You're doing this for Deacon?"

"Damn right."

"But we barely even know the guy."

"Here we go…" Jenn whispered to Mia, knowing an argument was about to happen.

"We know he was in the corps with Dad. We know he saved Dad's life. We know we owe him." Dean told Sam.

"Yeah, alright. But don't you think he's asking a little much?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. We may not be saints, but we're loyal, and we pay our debts. Now, that means something to me, and it ought to, to you. I'm not thrilled about this either, man, but Deacon asked us to hunt this thing down. That's exactly what we're gonna do."

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria, Sam looked at his food in disgust, smelling it, clearly uninterested. He looked over to Dean, Jenn and Mia, eating their chicken.

"You know, this chicken isn't half bad." Dean said.

"Great. Finish mine." Sam said, pushing his tray away.

"I'll take that." Mia said, stealing the piece of chicken from Sam's tray before Dean could. "What? Don't give me that look, Dean. I'm with child, you owe me for getting me locked up in here."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes as he continued eating.

"Alright, so let's go back over this. Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire…Satanism, ritual murderer, died in jail." Dean replied.

"You sure it's him?"

"Pretty sure."

"Dean, considering our circumstances, I'm gonna need a little better than "pretty sure"."

"Really pretty sure. Moody died of a heart attack, which is exactly what all the victims in here are dying of. He died in the old cellblock, which they closed after he croaked, about 30 years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started."

"So you think his spirit was released somehow?" Mia asked.

"Uh huh."

"But what if he was already cremated?"

Then there's something in the old block that belongs to him that's keeping him around. And whatever it is, we got to find it. And, uh, you know the rest." Jenn said.

"I'm done." Dean added, clapping his hands and getting up.

Jenn, Mia and Sam get up and follow Dean. Sam, unfortunately, isn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into another prisoner.

"Sorry. I—" Sam started.

"Watch where you're going." The prisoner warned.

"Yeah. Sure. I just—"

"He said he was sorry." Dean said, walking in front of Sam.

"Dean..." Sam and Jenn started in unison.

"You talking to me? Are you talking to me?" The prisoner asked.

"Great, another guy who's seen 'Taxi Driver' too many times. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Trust me. Let it go." Dean said.

"Dean, come on." Jenn said, pulling him away by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"See, that's how you got to talk to these guys. Instant respect." Dean said with a smile and a wink.

Behind him, the prisoner came back with a bigger guy standing right next to him.

"You were saying?" Sam asked, causing Dean to turn around.

"Oh, great."

Dean and the prisoner started fighting, ending with Dean putting his adversary to the ground. Almost immediately, the big guy went to grab him, but before Jenn or Sam could make a move, a guard broke up the fight.

"On your feet, Lucas." The guard said to the prisoner Dean just beat up.

"Yes sir, boss." Lucas replied, getting up.

The guard walked up to Dean, sticking the end of his nightstick under his chin.

"What's your name?" The guard asked.

"Winchester." Dean replied.

"Well, Winchester...not a good start. Solitary. You too, Lucas."

Other guards grabbed Dean and Lucas and pulled them away.

"Are we having fun yet?" Dean asked Sam, Jenn and Mia as he was being taken away.

The big guy with Lucas looked over to Sam, signaling to him that he was a dead man. Sam turned around nervously as the big guy walked away.

"Don't worry Sammy. Remember how I reacted when the Sarge wanted to kill you because he thought you were infected?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"He even touches you, his big ass is mine." Jenn offered a comforting smile and patted him on the back.

Sam let out a small, nervous chuckle as he, Jenn and Mia walked back to their cells.

* * *

Dean sat in his cell in solitary, bored out of his mind.

"I wish I had a baseball." Dean said aloud.

"What? What'd you say?" Lucas asked, looking out of the slot on the door of his cell.

"I said, "I wish I had a baseball". You know, like…like Steve McQueen."

"Yeah? Well, I wish I had a bat so I could bash your freaking head in."

"Okay. Well, that's so much for the bonding-in-solitary moment."

Dean sighed to himself before he realized that lights started to flicker. He let out a breath and saw it when he felt a cold spot in his cell.

"Crap." Dean said to himself, going to the slot on his door.

He looked around to find that the clock in the corridor stopped.

"Lucas, listen to me. Stay very still." Dean said.

All Dean heard was silence before he heard Lucas scream.

* * *

Sam mopped the bathroom in silence with another man. He slowly looked over to the other man before looking back to the floor he was cleaning.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm 54 years old, mopping the floor of a crapper with bars on the windows. How you think I'm doing?" The man answered.

"Alright. Bad icebreaker. I'm Sam."

"Randall."

"Nice to meet you. Randall. Hey, weren't you there the night that guard died?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened?"

"They say the stress of the job got him."

"Yeah? What do you say?"

"Why are you inside, kid?" Randall asked, changing the subject.

"Cause I got an idiot for a brother."

"That'll do it."

"Yeah."

"Well, this place ain't so bad. Compared to the old cellblock, this is the damn Hilton."

"You spent time in the old block?"

"Oh, yeah, I was a regular customer."

"Didn't they have Mark Moody over there for a while?"

"He was there. You know, I was there, too, the night that lunatic bought it."

"Yeah? It was a heart attack, right?"

"Sure, his heart stopped right after the guard stopped using his head for batting practice. The next morning, I was in his cell, mopping up the blood. What a mess."

"Wait. So he…he was beaten and…and nobody reported it?"

"You kept your mouth shut, unless you wanted to die from the same heart attack, you know?"

"Randall, exactly how much blood was there?"

* * *

Jenn sat next to Dean as he played poker with another prisoner. She looked over at the cigarettes Dean had acquired over the last half hour and shook her head.

"3 Aces..." The guy said, holding up his cards to Dean.

"That's a bad beat..." Dean replied. "That's a bad beat. But you see I'm full. Queens over Aces."

The guy angrily slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.

"Hey sorry, It's a cruel game my friend." Dean added before the guy walked away.

Dean started laughing, causing Jenn to smile at him. They looked up when they saw Sam and Mia walk over to them.

"It's like picking low-hanging fruit." Dean said to Sam and Mia.

"You don't even smoke." Mia said.

"Are you kidding me? This is the currency of the realm."

"Look. I got a good lead on Moody." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. His spirit paid a little visit last night.

"What?"

"The clock stopped, the flickering lights, cold spot. I mean, he did everything but yell boo."

"Well, what happened?" Jenn asked.

"He walked right by me. Lucas wasn't so lucky. I mean, the way he was screaming...guy was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to go like that. What'd you find out on Moody?"

"Yeah, so, I think I know where we might find his remains: blood in his old cell." Sam said.

"The blood? I thought it was a heart attack."

"It was, after the guards worked him over. I mean, apparently, there was so much blood in there, they had trouble mopping it out."

"How we gonna get in?" Mia asked.

"I got a plan."

"That's the Sammy I know. Come on, man. You're like Clint Eastwood from "Escape from Alcatraz"." Dean said.

"The problem is even if we do find something, how are we gonna burn it? We don't have any accelerant."

"Good thing I'm like James Garner from "The Great Escape"."

Jenn and Mia exchanged a look as they raised their eyebrows. Dean picked up the cigarettes and got up.

"Hey, fellas! Who's ready to deal?" Dean called.

* * *

Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean stood in line to get their lunch in the cafeteria.

"You sure about this?" Dean leaned over and asked Sam.

"Pretty sure." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, considering our circumstances, I'd like a little better than 'pretty sure'."

"Okay. Really pretty sure."

Sam walked away with Jenn and Mia in tow.

"I'd like mine al dente." Dean told the lunch server. The server just slammed the food on Dean's tray, earning a grossed out look from Dean. "Perfect."

Sam, Jenn and Mia watched as Dean took his food an sat down with Tiny, the prisoner who threatened Sam after the fight between Dean and Lucas.

"Hey, save some room for dessert, Tiny. You know I wanted to ask you, cause I couldn't help but notice you are two tons of fun. Is that a thyroid problem or is it just some deep-seated self esteem issue. Cause you know they're only donuts...they're not love." Dean said, small smirk as he finished.

Tiny sat there for a moment before moving his tray and quickly punched Dean.

As the fight went on, Sam and Mia got up and entered the kitchen. They found a salt shaker and opened up an air duct.

Dean was knocked to the ground as the guards and Jenn tried to break up the fight.

"If we'd waited any longer, you'd be dead." The guard from the last fight said.

"You waited long enough." Dean replied.

The guard pulled out his nightstick and hit Dean in the stomach.

"Do yourself a favor. Don't talk. Take them both up to the infirmary."

* * *

Sam and Mia arrived at the old cellblock. Sam used his foot to move a mattress right side up and found it covered in blood. Mia opened up a plastic lighter and poured the accelerant on the mattress while Sam salted it.

Wiping her hands, Mia lit a match and threw it on the mattress.

* * *

Jenn sighed to herself as a few inmates surrounded her. What she hated about Sam's plan was leaving her by herself. The guards would notice if both women were gone, but not one. She pinched the bridge of her nose as the pickup lines continued to come.

"Okay…I'm sorry, boys. Are we done?" Jenn asked, mildly irritated.

"Well, you never answered my question. My cell or yours beautiful?" One of the inmates asked.

"Sweetheart, you have no chance in hell with me. In fact none of you do. So, please disperse."

Some of the inmates walked away, but unfortunately, one didn't.

"You're a hard one to crack. I like a challenge." The inmate who asked the cell question continued.

"I'm sure you do. Bad for you, I'm taken. Sorry."

"By who? That Winchester guy?"

"Yes. 'That Winchester guy'." Jenn mocked before seeing Sam and Mia walk back into the cafeteria. "Sorry, looks like you're out of time."

Jenn rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam and Mia.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you for leaving me alone like that." Jenn said to Sam.

* * *

At the infirmary, Dean apologized to Tiny for what he said. He explained that he had to get him angry, but he couldn't elaborate on the why. As Tiny told Dean about his father, Dean saw a woman's ghost appear.

"Oh crap." Dean said aloud.

"What?" Tiny asked.

As the ghost got closer, Dean tried like hell to open the door to his cell. He went for his salt shaker but was sent flying against the wall and to the ground. Tiny kept calling for Dean, asking what was going on as the ghost placed her hand on Dean's chest. In pain, Dean finally grabbed the salt shaker and opened the lid. He threw the salt, causing the ghost to disappear.

Within moments, he heard cries of pain coming from Tiny's cell.

"Guard!" Dean yelled from his cell.

* * *

"Wait. So it wasn't Moody?" Jenn asked Dean.

"Not unless he liked going around dressed like a nurse. Poor Tiny, man. Poor giant Tiny." Dean replied.

"Wait, so this is…this is the ghost of some nurse who worked here or something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. I guess."

"You know what, Dean? At this point, "I don't know, I guess" isn't really working for me. See, uh, I thought we were done. I called Deacon. It's happening. We're getting out tonight."

"I guess we got to do some quick research, then."

"How? I mean, maybe you haven't noticed…we're in jail."

No one dared to argue with that statement…considering that it was true.

* * *

"You want to know about some nurse? Why you want to know?" Randall asked the four hunters as they stood around him.

"We got our reasons, but, uh, we'll make it worth your while." Dean said, showing Randall a pack of cigarettes. Randall grabbed them and immediately put them in his pocket. "So, this nurse, she would have…would have white hair, one screwed-up eye…is that ringing a bell?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember her."

"You remember her name?"

"No, that's still kind of fuzzy."

Sam, Jenn and Mia looked over to Dean, who hesitated.

"Give it to him." Sam told Dean.

"I earned these." Dean replied.

"Dean."

"Glockner, nurse Glockner." Randall replied, taking the other pack of cigarettes. "The nasty old bitch worked here in the '70s."

"You knew her?"

"I met her once. Had to get a tetanus shot. She damn near jabbed the needle through the other side of my arm. At least I got out of there alive."

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"I've heard these stories. I don't know if they were true. Cons love to talk, but we're all liars."

"What kind of stories?"

"Guys would go up to the infirmary with a cold. Next thing you know, they're in a body bag. A whole rash of heart attacks…young guys, old guys."

"Heart attacks?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. The story was Glockner had it out for cons and she did this, uh, Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic. Anyway, that was the rumor. Nobody ever proved anything."

"Whatever happened to Glockner?"

"I don't know. I finished my bit and left. Next time I landed back in here, she was gone."

* * *

Jenn, Sam, Dean and Mia sat in the rec room, at a table to themselves.

"Okay, so let's say those stories on Glockner were true." Sam started.

"It's a thought. In life, she's a vigilante. In death, same thing." Jenn said.

"Right. But how is she tied in with the old cellblock? And if she's going after cons, why kill that one guard?"

"I did hear in the yard that that guard wasn't exactly squeaky clean, so maybe she's going after anybody that breaks a law, like me." Dean said.

"You heard in the yard?" Mia asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah."

"Dean, does it bother you at all how easily you seem to fit in here?"

"No, not really."

"Alright. Well, listen. Either way, we need more info on Glockner. If she's buried. If so, where? And we got five hours to get it. No, no. Don't give me that look, don't give me that "we got to see this thing through" look. We are leaving tonight, no matter what." Sam said to Dean.

"I don't want to let Deacon down, that's all. We do owe him."

"Yeah, but we don't owe him our lives, Dean." Dean got up from his chair. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk with our lawyer."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Mara asked Dean in surprise.

"Her name was Glockner. She worked here as a nurse in the '70s. I need you to find out everything you can about her but, most importantly how she died and where she's buried." Dean said.

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you're here?"

"I have a vague notion."

"Good, so let's forget about some random nurse and talk about your case."

"Mara…it's Mara, right?"

"Yeah."

"I get that you're trying to help me, okay. I do, but believe me when I say that this is the best way that you can help."

"Really? How? Explain that to me."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm just gonna have to ask you to trust me on this."

"Why should I? Henrickson says you're a monster."

"I'm a monster?" Dean chuckled. "Well, he…he's wrong, okay? I'm not what they say I am."

"Everybody says that."

"Yeah. Look, if you're as smart a P.D. as I think you are, then you can tell with just one look whether or not your clients are guilty, okay. Just like that. So I want you to look at me, really look, and you tell me. Am I guilty?" Mara sighed as she looked Dean in the eyes, sudden realization came over her. "We're not the bad guys."

* * *

Dean walked up to Jenn, Mia and Sam in the yard as they sat at some bleachers.

"Did she go for it?" Jenn asked Dean.

"No. No, not so much. But maybe she'll still come around." Dean replied.

"We can't wait around to find out." Sam said.

"We could give it another day."

"No, no, no. We're leaving tonight, and that's it."

"So we're not gonna finish the job? We're just gonna let these people die?"

"Guys…" Jenn started.

"Don't give me that, alright? This was your stupid plan. I went along with it, but we're sticking to the plan, Dean." Sam said.

"Can we stop, please?" Mia said as the boys argued.

"Okay, you go. I'm gonna stay." Dean said, turning away from Sam.

"Don't turn away. Don't turn away from me." Sam said.

"Screw you."

"What? Screw you."

Sam forced Dean to turn around causing Dean to violently pushed him back. Immediately, Jenn and Mia get in between the guys, pushing their respective lovers away from each other as much as they could.

Sam and Dean continued to reach around the women and push each other, catching the guards attention.

"Alright, hard case..." The lead guard said as he grabbed Dean and Jenn, handcuffing them. "I see the usual methods ain't gonna work with you. You too, sweethearts." Another guard grabbed Sam and Mia and handcuffed them before taking the four inside.

The guards led them into a bathroom, letting them go.

"Take off. I want to handle this alone." The lead guard told the other.

"Sir, all 4 of them?" The other guard asked.

"I can handle it."

Once the other guard left, the lead guard walked up to them, staring Dean in the eye before he started smiling.

"Deacon, you are beating the holy hell out of me, man." Dean said, causing Deacon to give him a friendly pat on the back before turning him around and taking off his handcuffs.

"Sorry, Dean. I thought I was going easy on you. Just, uh, trying to make it look real." Deacon said, taking off everyone else's handcuffs.

"Yeah. Well, mission accomplished."

"So, is it over?"

"No. Turns out, it wasn't Moody." Jenn said.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Then who?"

"Uh, we think it's some nurse who used to work here, but we're shy on all the intel we need." Dean replied. "Which is why we should stick around until we find it."

"Oh, hey guys." Deacon started, taking a paper out of the pocket of his jacket.

"You want to have this fight for real, Dean? We got to go. We've got to go now." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Mia asked, knowing the arguing was coming.

"Guys." Deacon called out again.

"We are leaving Dean. Otherwise, we'll be leaving in shackles for Milwaukee, with Henrickson as company."

"Oh, come on." Dean said.

"Take it easy, boys." Jenn said.

"Guys." Deacon continued.

"What?" Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean asked in unison.

"Your lawyer left this for you." Deacon said, handing Dean the paper.

"Would you look at that? Man, I am freaking velvety smooth." Dean said.

"Shut it, Winchester." Jenn said, motioning for him to open it.

"You want to, maybe, open it up after you're done patting yourself on the back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wow." Dean said as he read the paper.

"What? You want to share with the class, Dean?" Mia said.

"Glockner died in the old cellblock right after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising. She got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell, gave her a severe cerebral edema."

"Someone bashed her head in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Does it say where she's buried?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then, let's get you the hell out of here." Deacon said, going to the wall, removing the grating for an air duct.

"Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get rid of this thing."

"Good, cause I want it out of my prison. Guys, uh...I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot but you still came through. Your daddy raised you right."

"Well, we owed you." Sam answered.

Deacon gave all four of them hugs before pulling away, looking all four of them in the eye.

"Hope to see you again, huh? Just not in here, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll do our best." Jenn replied.

They headed to the duct, but Dean stopped, turning around.

"Oh...where do you want it?" Dean asked Deacon.

"What?" Deacon asked, causing Dean to smile sheepishly. Deacon smiled a bit before pointing where to hit him. "Yeah, um...um...make it look real, son."

Dean let out a small chuckle before punching Deacon in the jaw.

* * *

Escaping from the air duct, Dean smiled as he saw the impala.

"Oh, man, are you a sight for sore eyes? You know, I almost wish I could see Henrickson's face." Dean said.

"Really? Cause I'd be happy if I never saw him again. We're not really out of the woods yet, Dean, you know?" Sam said as the alarms rang suddenly.

"Yeah. Good point."

Everyone got into the impala and Dean quickly drove off.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the cemetery nurse Glockner was buried. The moment they got there, Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia immediately grabbed 3 shovels and their duffle, hauling ass to Glockner's grave.

"We got to move it. If Henrickson gets to the lawyer..." Sam started.

"I thought she couldn't say anything…you know, that whole lawyer-client-privilege thing." Dean interrupted.

"The privilege doesn't apply, Dean."

"So she'll talk?"

"She has to."

"Oh, that's freaking super." Mia said.

As soon as they reached the grave, Sam, Dean and Jenn began digging while Mia held the flashlight. With the three of them, it didn't take long before Sam's shovel hit the casket.

"Got her." Sam said.

Dean and Jenn helped Sam clear the dirt before climbing out of the hole. Sam pried the casket open and climbed out as Mia salted the bones and Dean poured gasoline. Jenn lit the match and dropped it in, watching the bones until they burned into nothing.

Quickly, they reburied her and made their way back to the impala.

"Thought we were screwed before?" Sam asked as they put everything in the trunk.

"Yeah, I know. We got to go deep this time." Dean said.

"'Deep', Dean? We should go to Yemen."

"Oh, I'm…I'm not sure I'm ready to go that deep."

They got into the impala and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Dean drove as long as he could before he got tired. Normally in a situation like this, he would want Sam or Jenn to drive, but he knew they were just as tired as he was. He wasn't about ready to risk an accident…not in his baby.

They were about 200 miles away, so Dean figured it would be safe to pull into a motel for the night.

Sam and Dean got the usual arrangements: one for Dean and Jenn and one for Sam and Mia.

* * *

"You alright?" Jenn asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I knew this was gonna cost us, but with Henrickson, it got bigger." Dean replied running his hands over his face tiredly.

"We can't go back and change it. We just gotta lay low for a bit, we'll be fine."

Dean nodded and yawned. Jenn offered him a small smile before laying down and pulling the covers around her. It wasn't too soon before she felt Dean lay down behind her.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jenn asked the moment she felt Dean's lips on her neck.

"What does it look like?" Dean replied as he continued.

"I'm tired." She laughed.

"We were locked up for a little while."

"Which was your fault."

"Point is, that was enough to make me realize we have to seize the moment. We can get arrested at any time."

Jenn laughed as Dean smiled at her. She knew he was just kidding. She rolled her eyes and smiled before turning around and pulling Dean's lips to hers.


	19. All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1

Hey everyone. Just wanted to remind you that this is a rewrite. I only own Jenn Santos and co-own Mia Alexander and her unborn child with Bree. Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by the master himself, Eric Kripke.

Dean parked in front of a diner and handed Sam some money.

"Don't forget my extra onions and see if they got any pie." Dean said.

"Oh, and get me extra bacon!" Mia exclaimed happily.

"Pregnant chicks…" Jenn said to herself.

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look before getting out of the car.

"Bring me some pie!" They heard Dean call out from inside the car.

"I love me some pie." Dean said, turning up the music.

Mia smiled as she sat back against the back seat. Considering her pregnancy, her and Dean were becoming best food friends. A few moments passed before the radio turned to static. Dean looked out the windshield and noticed the lights on the diner flicker. He knew something wasn't right.

Before he could say anything to Mia, she was already opening the door and heading to the trunk of the impala. Dean handed her a shotgun as they cautiously walked inside. Immediately, they saw everyone in the dining room dead. As they walked through, Dean looked over the counter, finding two of the workers on the floor, dead.

They made their way to the open back door, finding no sign of Jenn or Sam. Dean peeked his head outside when Mia looked over at the window sill on the door.

"Dean…" Mia called.

Dean turned to her and saw the yellow powder on her finger. He knew it was sulfur.

He quickly rushed to the front door, Mia right behind him. They stopped when they got outside, looking around frantically.

"Sam! Jenn!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Sam woke up and looked around, unable to recognize his surroundings. He slowly got up and began to explore. The place looked like an old pioneer town, completely abandoned.

He pulled out his cell phone to call Dean or Mia, but found he had no signal. Sighing, he placed his phone back in his pocket. As he continued to look around, he remembered that right before he blacked out, Jenn was with him.

"Jenn?" Sam called out, earning no answer. "Jenn!"

* * *

Jenn woke up and found herself on a bed. She quickly sat up when she didn't recognize where she was. Looking around the room, she pulled out her cell phone, but quickly found she had no signal.

"Shit." Jenn mumbled to herself as she put her phone away.

She got up from the bed and walked out of the room, finding she was in an old house. Right as she reached the stairs, she heard a creak from the room down the hall. She waited for a moment before hearing another one.

Her hunter's instincts kicked in, causing her to go over and investigate. She quietly opened the door and saw a guy sitting there on the bed, his head in his hands. Jenn opened the door wider when she noticed his military camouflage.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" The guy asked when he noticed her presence.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jenn replied.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here."

"How do you wake up in some place you don't recognize?"

"I take it you've never been drunk before."

The guy smirked at her statement. Jenn offered her hand.

"I'm Jenn."

"Jake." Jake replied shaking her hand.

* * *

Sam walked around some buildings, finding no one in the process. He hit the edge of one when he heard footsteps that didn't belong to him. He stopped and looked around for a weapon, grabbing a block of wood.

He waited as the footsteps got closer, and just as he's about to swing, a guy came from around the corner.

"Andy?" Sam said in surprise.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Andy replied in the same tone.

"I don't know..."

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know...Just..."

"Where are we?"

"Andy, look...calm down." Sam said, throwing the block of wood to the ground.

"I can't calm down, I just woke up in freaking frontier land."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly, my fourth bong load. It was weird, all of a sudden there was this really intense smell, like uh..."

"Like sulfur?"

"How did you know that?"

"…Dean..." Sam said, ignoring Andy for a moment.

"Your brother, is he...is he here? How about Jenn?"

"I don't know where they are…I don't know if they're...Mia..."

"Wait who's Mia?"

Before Sam could reply, he and Andy heard screaming, causing them to search for the source of the screaming.

* * *

Jenn and Jake walked around outside, searching for anyone else.

"So Jenn..." Jake started.

"Yeah?" Jenn replied.

"You got a boyfriend?"

Jenn looked over at Jake humorously.

"What, it's a conversation starter." Jake added with a small smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"What's his name?"

"Dean. We've been together almost 2 years."

"See any wedding bells in the future?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe. Never really considered Dean the type to get married to be honest."

Jake nodded as they continued to walk.

"How about you? You have someone special waiting on you?" Jenn added.

"No, not at the moment."

Before Jenn could say anything further, they heard screaming come from a shed. They immediately ran towards it and found a lock.

"It's okay, we're gonna get you out." Jenn called to the girl inside.

Jake used a piece of wood and broke the rusted lock on the door. He took it off and opened the door, a blonde girl walking out.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" The scared girl asked.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. We don't know. We woke up here, just like you did." Jake replied.

"What's your name?" Jenn asked.

"Lily." The girl replied.

"Okay, Lily. Everything is gonna be okay. We gonna find a way out of here."

* * *

Sam and Andy ran over to a small shack where the screams came from. When Sam noticed the pad lock on the door and grabbed a rock, breaking it as he calmly assured the girl he was gonna get her out. When he opened the door, Ava walked out.

"Ava?" Sam said in surprise.

"Oh my god, Sam." Ava said hysterically, hugging him.

"So I guess you guys know each other?" Andy said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"How did you...I mean, how did..." Ava started.

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?"

"What whole time? I just woke up in there a half an hour ago."

"Well, you've been gone for 5 months. Me, my brother and my friends have been looking for you everywhere."

"Okay, that's impossible, cause I just saw you 2 days ago."

"You didn't...I'm sorry."

"But that makes no sense. It's…not…oh, my God. My fiancé? Brady. If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out."

"Well…" Sam started before Ava noticed Andy's presence.

"Hey...Andy, also freaking out." Andy said as he introduced himself.

"Okay, what's happening?" Ava asked.

Well, I, uh...I don't really know yet. But I know one thing...there's something the 3 of us have in common."

* * *

Jenn, Jake and Lily walked around their side of the town.

"There's no one else here." Lily said in frustration.

"Okay, then we'll check the other side." Jenn replied.

As they made their way to the other side, they heard voices.

"Hello, anybody there?" Jake called.

"Maybe more than 3." They heard a voice say.

Jenn, Jake and Lily rushed over to where the voices were when they saw 3 people. Jenn immediately ran when she saw Sam.

"Sammy. Thank god you're okay." Jenn said as she ran into his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Sam replied as they pulled away.

"This is Lily and Jake." Jenn pointed to her companions.

"Are there any more of you?"

"No. Just us."

"How did we get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego." Lily asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan." Jake replied.

"Let me take a wild guess. You're both 23? We all are, and we all have abilities." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm 25... I have no abilities so I break pattern." Jenn said.

"You might. You were visited by the demon…"

"Wait, what?" Jake interrupted before Jenn could reply to Sam.

"It started a little over a year ago. You find you can do things, thing you didn't know that were possible. I have visions, I see things before they happen." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Ava said.

"And I could put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. Oh, but don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this, um, I've been practicing, training my brain like meditation, right? So now it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images too. Like, anything I want. It's like bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know...total dick...I used it on him. Gay porn all hours of the day. You should have seen the look on his face." Andy said with a chuckle. When no one laughed, Andy turned and stood next to Sam.

"You go 'Simon says give me your wallet', and they do? And you have visions? That's great, I would kill for something like that." Lily said.

"Lily, listen, it's okay..." Jenn started.

"No, it's not. I touch people, and their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So screw you, I just wanna go home." Lily turned and started walking away.

"And what we don't?" Jake asked, causing Lily to come back.

"You know, don't talk to me like that." Lily warned Jake.

"Hey, guys, come on. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, so we all have to deal with this." Sam interfered.

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

"It's less of a 'who' and more of a 'what'."

"What does that mean?" Ava asked.

"It's, uh...it's a demon." Jenn answered as she and Sam exchanged a look.

* * *

Dean, Mia and Bobby are on the side of the road, looking at a map.

"This is it. All signs of demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby said.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean said, frustrated.

"Exactly."

"Come on, there's got to be something. I mean, what about the normal low-level stuff...you know like exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you. There's nothing, its completely quiet."

"How are we supposed to look for Sam and Jenn? What, do we do, just close our eyes and point?"

"Dean, chill out." Mia said.

"I can't 'chill out' Mia. My brother and my girlfriend are missing and I don't know where to look for them."

"Look, Dean. Jenn and Sam mean something to me too. I'm having a baby with Sam, so I know how you feel. But getting mad isn't gonna help us find them. Calm down."

Before Dean could reply, his phone rang.

"Ash, what do you got?" Dean said, answering his phone.

"_Okay, it's a bit negatory on Sam and Jenn_." Ash replied from the other line.

"Come on man. You gotta give us something, we're looking at a 3,000 mile haystack here."

"_Listen, Dean, I did find something._"

"Well, what?"

"_I can't talk over this line, Dean_."

"Come on, I don't have time for this."

"_Make time, okay? Cause this...what's up? What's going on?"_ Ash said as he talked to someone else and went back to Dean. "_Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother and girl, this is...No, it's huge, so get here, now."_

Dean hung up his phone as Ash hung up his end.

"I guess we're going to the roadhouse. Come on." Dean said to Mia and Bobby.

* * *

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the apocalypse?" Jake asked, trying to make sense of what Sam and Jenn told them.

"When you put it like that..." Sam started.

"And...we've been picked?"

"Yeah."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure ok? But I just know..."

"Sam, Jenn...I'm sorry, but psychics and spoon bending is one thing, but demons?" Ava interrupted.

"Look, we know it sounds crazy..." Jenn started.

"It just doesn't sound it." Jake said.

"Look, I really don't care what you think okay? If we're all gathered here, that means it's starting and that we've got..." Sam started.

"The only thing I got to do is stay away from whack jobs okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own, and FYI, so are you."

"Jake, hold on. Jake!" Jenn called after him as he walked away.

"So what now?" Lily asked.

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look and immediately began to follow the trail Jake took. As soon as they found him, they saw a demon of a little girl with claws about to advance on him. Sam looked around and found an iron fire poker and swung at the demon. She disappears as Jake, Ava, Lily and Andy watched dumbfounded.

"Just so you know…that was a demon. And that thing?" Sam explained as they walked out of the house. "I'm not sure, but I think it was an Achiri, a demon that disguises itself as a little girl. Still doesn't tell us where we are."

"Andy, you with us or what?" Jenn asked when she noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through 'demons are real'." Andy replied.

* * *

"I've seen that bell before." Sam said as he saw a bell with an oak tree engraved on it. "I think I know where we are now. Cold Oak, South Dakota. The town's so haunted, every single resident fled."

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical." Ava said sarcastically.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Jenn replied.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of dodge."

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now." Sam said.

"Yeah, he's right. We should just…" Jake started.

"Don't say 'we'! I'm not part of 'we'! I have nothing in common with any of you." Lily said, raising her voice in frustration.

"Okay, look. Look, I know…" Sam started.

"You don't know anything. I touched…I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too. I have a brother, who happens to be her boyfriend, and a pregnant girlfriend out there right now. They could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape, but I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together." Sam said, referring to himself and Jenn.

"Fine."

Sam nodded as he turned to walk away, followed by the rest of the group.

"Alright, we're looking for iron, silver, salt...any kind of weapon." Sam said as they made their way across the town.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked skeptically.

"It's a brave new world." Jenn replied.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world. Cause I'm freaking starving." Andy said.

Instead of following the rest of the group, Lily made her way into the woods.

* * *

Dean, Mia and Bobby pulled up to the Roadhouse, finding that it was burnt down.

"What the hell?" Dean asked in surprise.

"My god..." Mia said.

They got out of the impala and began looking through the rubble for a moment.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asked Bobby.

"No, no Ash either." Bobby replied.

Dean lifted a piece of burnt wood, and recognized Ash's watch on one of the burned bodies.

"Oh, Ash, dammit." Dean said.

* * *

Sam and Ava were looking for weapons. He found a knife and turned to see Ava holding her head.

"Hey, you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know …a little dizzy." Ava replied.

"Are…are you sure it's not some kind…"

"What, some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, it's…don't worry, I'm fine, except for every single thing that's happening."

"You guys, I found something!" Andy called from another room.

"He found salt." Jenn said.

"That's great, Andy. Now we all can s…" Sam started before he realized Lily was gone. "Where's Lily?"

Sam exchanged a look with Jenn before they darted out to the porch.

"Lily?" Jenn called, earning no reply.

"Lily!" Sam tried after Jenn.

The only response they got was a little girl's laughter. They ran out into the street and saw Lily strung up to a windmill by her neck, dead.

"Oh, my God!" Ava exclaimed. "Okay, that…that's officially just…Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen. That's...killed. Okay, you know, we have to get out of here."

"You know, I second that motion." Andy said.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake replied.

"Lily was trying to leave." Jenn added. "The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We got to gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?" Ava asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that."

"Look, if you want to stay alive, you're gonna have to." Sam said. "Let's go."

"I'll get her down." Jake said, referring to Lily.

"I'll help you." Jenn replied, following Jake.

"You know…I was just thinking about how much Dean and Mia would help right now." Sam said to Andy. "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one. I, uh, I mean, I've never tried it long-distance before. But do…do you have anything of Dean's on you, like something he touched?" Andy asked.

"Uh…I got a…a receipt, he answers taking a piece of paper from his pocket. Will that work?"

"Yeah." Andy took the paper out of his hand. "D. Hasselhoff?"

"Yeah, that's…that's Dean's signature. It…it's hard to explain."

"Alright."

* * *

Dean, Mia and Bobby stood nearby the impala, still parked at the Roadhouse.

"This is…" Mia started.

"What the hell did Ash know? We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam and Jenn?" Dean asked.

"We'll find them." Bobby replied.

Suddenly Dean grabbed at his head for a moment.

"Dean?" Mia called.

"No." Dean replied in pain, seeing the bell.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. No. Well, it must be the stress. I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like…like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Mia asked.

"What? No."

"I'm just saying..."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Dean said before it started up again. "Oh, God." Dean grabbed at his head again, seeing Sam and Jenn standing beside the bell.

"Dean? Dean? Are you with me?" Bobby asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw them. I saw them, Bobby."

"It was a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but…but yeah. Whew…that was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh, there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Um, like, a big bell…a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree…like, an oak tree?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam and Jenn are."

* * *

Sam and Jenn were in a barn, trying to pry off iron bars from a tractor wheel when they watch Jake rip on off like it was nothing.

"I'm...I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal." Jake said, passing them the iron bar.

"So, you were in Afghanistan when this all started?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, I started getting headaches, then uh, there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bar road, got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. E-everybody said it was this fluke adrenaline thing."

"But then you did it again right?" Sam asked.

"Bench pressed 800 pounds, stone cold calm. Never told anybody, of course. It's just too crazy."

"Yeah, well, crazy's relative."

"I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I, uh, I appreciate what you guys are doing."

"What are we doing?" Jenn asked.

"Keeping calm, keeping them calm, especially considering how freaked the hell out you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

"Want to know the truth? I got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me and how everything's gonna be ok, you know? Like I've been telling them." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming...its bigger than anyone's ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad, and I...I don't if..."

"…If we're gonna make it. It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

"Yeah…I don't know if Dean and Mia are dead…and...I don't know what's gonna happen.."

Jake nodded in understanding. Sam looked over at Jenn who was staring down at the ground in thought.

"So, now that we have a moment. We need to see if you have any abilities." Sam told Jenn.

"Sammy, come on, I don't—" Jenn started.

"You have to be here for a reason. Otherwise, the demon would have killed you. So, we can eliminate visions, cause you haven't shown signs of that…try lifting the tractor."

"Very funny, Winchester."

Sam glared at her for a moment, causing her to sigh. She went over to the tractor and tried to lift it.

"Nope." Jenn said as she went back to her spot.

"Well, we can't try Andy's power because we're immune and we're definitely not trying out Lily's power…"

"Like I said before, no abilities, Sam."

Sam placed the iron bar down on the ground.

"Try lifting this with your mind."

"Okay, now you've completely lost it."

"No, remember Max Miller? He was telekinetic. Just humor me, Jenn."

Jenn sighed as she concentrated on the iron bar on the ground. Her eyes widened as it started to shake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jenn said.

"Keep trying." Sam said, on the verge of excitement.

Jenn further concentrated on the iron bar, and within moments, it was lifted off the ground. She looked over to Sam, her jaw hung open.

"Now moving it." Jake said in amazement.

Jenn cleared her throat, snapping out of her surprise trance. She made the simple command for it to move nearby the wall and the iron bar obeyed.

"This is…crazy as hell." Jenn said loud enough to be heard.

"Still think you don't have abilities?" Sam asked, slight smirk on his face.

"You know Sam, no one likes a bragger. Keep it up, you'll feel this iron bar on the back of your head."

Sam straightened up, smirk on his face still intact.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Ava were pouring salt in front of the windows of one of the rooms while Andy, Jenn and Jake were salting the rest o the house.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." Ava said. "How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?" Sam replied.

"Not so okay. Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, wouldn't have no luck at all. Just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. Just want to curl up with Brady and watch bad TV. What is it?" Ava started before noticing the look on Sam's face. "Sam, do you…know something that I don't?"

"Look, Ava. I…I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"When the demon broke into your house to take you, your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No, it's…" Ava started before she broke out into tears.

* * *

Jake stood at the entrance of the room on watch duty while Sam sat on the floor, fighting off sleep. He looked down to find Jenn asleep on his shoulder before he looked back up, immediately seeing the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Jake, behind you!" Sam shouted in warning, causing Jenn to wake up, but Jake was unable to hear.

"Howdy, Sam...Jenn." the Demon said as he walked into the room.

"We're dreaming." Jenn told Sam.

"What do you say you, Jenn and I take a little walk?"

The Yellow Eyed Demon snapped his fingers; the hunters finding themselves outside suddenly.

"You're awfully quiet, guys. You're not mad at me, are you?" the Demon asked as he ventured forward.

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear." Sam threatened as he followed.

"When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's Dean and Mia?" Jenn asked.

"Quit worrying about Mia and lover boy Dean. I'd worry more about yourselves."

"What, you gonna kill us?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the ones I'm rooting for. But in the end, the last standing will hopefully be you two. And then, let the final battle begin. Or just keep you both. I haven't decided yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be…"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing. I don't need soldiers. I need a soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need…is a leader."

"To lead who?" Jenn asked.

"Oh, I've already got my army or… I will soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already…Max Miller and Andy's brother…what's his name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"Our generation?"

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, kiddies. I want to give you the inside track. You're both tough, you're smart, you're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam. Sammy…you're my favorite. Jenn, well, you happen to be my second round draft pick."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love." Sam said.

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean, sweet, little Jessica...she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little, blond thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills, your gifts. And plus, you got Mia now…and a baby on the way. I guess we can consider that a win."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck. Same goes for Jenn."

"Bad luck?"

"They both walked in on us…wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?" Jenn asked.

"It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you."

"Then why me when I was 12?"

"It took a long time for me to get to you. Plus, you were born early. Think about it this way, if you had a younger sibling you would be in Dean's shoes right now."

"What?"

"Well...okay, you caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you how it all happened. And this was exactly like yours, Jenn. Just a wee bit late in life." the Demon said.

With the snap of his fingers, they found themselves in Sam's nursery.

"Look familiar? It should. Relax, Sam." He told Sam as they watched the past Yellow Eyed Demon go up to Sam's crib. "This is just a high-def instant replay. Enjoy the show."

Mary arrived at the doorstep of the room, asking the Demon she mistook for John Winchester if baby Sam was hungry. She got no reply, causing her to turn away and leave.

"Wait, Mom. Mom." Sam called.

"What did I just tell you, Sam? She can't hear you. This isn't real." The Yellow Eyed Demon said.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Sam asked as he saw the demon cut his wrist, making drops of his blood fall into baby Sam's mouth.

"Better than mother's milk."

"Does this mean I have…demon blood in me? Answer me."

Before the Yellow Eyed Demon could reply, Sam and Jenn watched as Mary ran back to the door frame.

"It's you." Mary said to the figure standing at Sam's crib.

"She knew you." Jenn said.

"No. No!" Sam yelled as he saw his mother get pinned against the wall.

"I don't think you want to see the rest of this." The Demon said.

Suddenly Sam and Jenn woke up to Jake and Andy shaking them awake. They told the two hunters that Ava was missing. Since Andy volunteered to wait behind in case she showed up, Sam, Jenn and Jake went outside to find her.

It was within minutes that they heard a scream come from inside the house. Sam, Jenn and Jake ran for the house. Before Sam and Jenn entered, they found Jake was gone.

"Sam, Jenn. I just found him like this." Ava said as she cried over Andy's dead body.

"What happened?" Sam and Jenn asked in unison.

"I don't know."

"How did that thing get in? Where were you?" Sam asked.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was gone, maybe, like 2 minutes."

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here..." Sam continued before Jenn stopped him.

"Who did that?" Jenn asked Ava, noticing the salt line on the window sill was broken.

"I don't know. Maybe Andy." Ava replied.

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when we left... Ava."

"What? You don't think…?"

"I'll tell you what I think. Five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got…right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happened to you?" Sam asked sadly.

"Nothing…had you going, though, didn't I? Yeah." Ava said wiping her tears. "I've been here a long time, and not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ."

"Oh, my God." Jenn said.

"I don't think God has much to do with this, Jenn."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?" Sam asked.

"Who we are, guys. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast. It's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons."

"Ah. You are quick on the draw." Ava replied, holding her head as she summoned the demon. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam...Jenn... but…it's over."

As the Achiri demon began to enter through the window, Jake popped up behind Ava and broke her neck, the demon vanishing immediately.

* * *

Dean, Mia and Bobby got out of their cars. Dean and Mia rounded the impala as Dean opened the trunk, grabbing their weapons.

"It looks like the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby said as he walked over to them.

"Let's go." Dean said as she slammed the trunk of the impala shut.

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Jake walked out of the house and stopped in the middle of the street, looking to which path they should take out.

"I think we can make it out of here now." Sam said.

"But the Achiri demon..." Jake started.

"No, no, no, Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We got to go."

"No. Not 'we', Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?" Jenn asked in surprise.

"I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon, or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."

"Jenn, Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, we don't play along, he'll kill all 3 of us. Now, I…I like you guys. I do. But do the math, here. What good's it do for all of us to die? Now, I can get out of here, I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"Come with us. We can kill him together." Sam said.

"How do I know one of you guys won't turn on me?"

"We won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look..." Sam started as he took his knife out and put it on the ground. "Just come with me and Jenn, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

"Okay." Jake replied, putting the iron bar down.

Jenn looked at Sam, who pleaded with his eyes for her to put down her weapon. Jenn sighed to herself as she removed her knife from her hiding place and put it down.

Suddenly, Jake punched Jenn, sending her flying back. Sam went to punch Jake, but it was dodged and earned a punch for his efforts. Jake walked over to the two hunters lying down in pain. Working together, Sam and Jenn knocked Jake off his feet and kicked him, trying to get back up. Unfortunately, Jake beat them to their feet.

Jake punched Sam once more, breaking his collarbone. He quickly turned to Jenn and punched her in the face, her face almost colliding with the ground. He went back to Sam, but Sam kicked his leg out from under him, causing him to gain the upper hand on Jake. Sam quickly grabbed the iron bar that Jake had put down and hit Jake with it, knocking him unconscious.

Sam lifted the iron bar, about ready to kill Jake, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He dropped the bar and turned to Jenn, who was now just getting up.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he saw her grab at her jaw.

"I've been better." Jenn replied. "You?"

"Same."

"Sam? Jenn?" They heard a voice call from the distance.

They exchanged a look, recognizing that voice.

"Jenn? Sam?" A female voice called.

Sam and Jenn slowly walked towards the sound, finally seeing Dean, Mia and Bobby in the distance.

"Sam! Jenn!" Dean called out.

"Dean!" Sam replied back.

"Guys, look out!" Dean screamed as he ran towards them.

Suddenly, Sam felt a sharp pain in his back. Jenn turned around to find the Jake was conscious and had stabbed Sam in his lower back. He went to stab her but Jenn grabbed his arm, trying to stop the knife from connecting with her chest. It didn't take much work from Jake to overpower Jenn, the knife connecting with her chest.

"No!" Dean shouted as he ran as fast as his legs would take him.

Jake quickly turned around and ran off, Bobby immediately following him. Dean got to Sam as he fell to his knees, kneeling in from of his brother. Mia quickly caught Jenn before her back could connect with the ground.

"Sam. Whoa, Sam. Sam. Sam, hey. Hey, come here. Let me look at you." Dean said calmly to Sam as he put his hand to the wound on his brother's back. He looked at his hand to find it covered in blood, knowing how bad it was.

Mia applied pressure to Jenn's wound as she breathed heavily, both of them watching the scene between Sam and Dean unfolding right next to them.

"Hey, look. Look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy?" Dean continued, Sam's eyes slowly began to close. "Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'll take care of you. I got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother. Sam? Sam. Sam! Sammy! No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God. Sam!"

Tears fell from Dean and Mia's eyes as Sam died in Dean's arms.

"How is she?" Dean asked, turning to Mia.

"I don't know." Mia asked.

As if on cue, Jenn began to cough, blood coming out of her mouth as she did. Mia gently laid Jenn on the ground as she put her head to Jenn's chest.

"Her lung is filling up with blood." Mia added in a slight panic.

Mia began to perform CPR on Jenn, hoping to empty out her left lung.

"Jenn, don't you do this to us. Not you too." Dean ordered as he watched on, holding up Sam.

Jenn began coughing up more blood as she found herself choking on it. She struggled to breath for a few more moments before her head lolled to the side, no longer breathing.

In tears, Mia placed her two fingers on Jenn's neck, finding her pulse was gone.

"Dammit, Jenn, no." Mia pleaded as she continued CPR.

"Mia, stop, she's gone." Bobby said as he returned.

"No."

Bobby grabbed Mia and pulled her away, causing Mia to cry into his chest. He looked over to Dean, who held Sam as a few tears fell down his face.

What the hell were they gonna do now?


	20. All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2

Final Chapter! Remember, I only own Jenn Santos and I co-own Mia Alexander and her unborn baby with Bree!

Dean sat in the room, staring at Sam and Jenn as they laid on two cots. Bobby walked in the house to see Mia sitting at the table, staring into nothing and noticed Dean staring at his brother and girlfriend.

"Dean? Mia? Brought you this back." Bobby said, showing them a bucket of chicken.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Dean replied.

"You should eat something. Especially you Mia, you need to feed the baby."

"I said I'm fine." Dean said.

"Ditto." Mia added.

"Guys...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam and Jenn." Bobby said.

"No." Dean replied.

"We could maybe..."

"What? Torch their corpses? Not yet."

"I want you guys to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, please."

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help."

"He's not alone..." Mia said quietly.

"Somethin' big is going down- end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean yelled.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, take Mia and get the hell out of here. Go!" He pushed Bobby on the shoulder in anger as tears formed in Bobby's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

"Come on Mia." Bobby said to the pregnant hunter. Mia knew better than to fight with Dean, so she quietly walked out the door. "You know where I'll be."

Dean heard the door close as he continued to stare at Jenn and Sam's bodies, allowing a tear to fall from his eye. He slowly walked back into the room and sat back on the chair.

"You know, I remember the first day I met you, Jenn. I know all I wanted from you at that time was sex, but the more I got to know you, the more my feelings began to grow. I never thought I was capable of having feelings like the ones you give me. I thought I found love with Cassie, but it didn't compare to what I have…had with you. For the first time in my life I considered something normal with you. I love you so much, so how am I supposed to let—" Dean started before he cut himself off.

"Sammy, you know, when we were little, you couldn't been more than 5, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you- 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know'. I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even need to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I let Jenn down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" Dean yelled as he repeated the question one final time, kicking the side of the bed.

Dean walked out of the room and grabbed his jacket and keys. He took off from the house, driving like a mad man. He stopped in the middle of a dirt road, rounding to the trunk of the impala. He took a box and threw some things inside of it, including a photo ID of himself. He walked to the center of the dirt road and buried the box.

He looked around the crossroads, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors. Dean. It's so, so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family and girlfriend killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses." The Crossroads Demon said appearing behind him.

"I should send you straight back to hell."

"Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy and Jenny Santos back from the dead, and-let me guess- you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring them back. And give me ten years- ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking."

"That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else. Why would I want to give you anything? Just keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."

"Nine years."

"No".

"Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer- five years or no deal."

"Then no deal."

"Fine."

"Fine." She turned and walked away. "Make sure you bury Sam and Jenn before they start stinking up the joint."

"Wait." Dean called.

"It's a fire sale, and everything must go."

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look...Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with. I'll do it."

"You'll bring them back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year. And one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam and Jenn drop dead. They're back to rotten meat in no time. So...it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dean took a moment to think it over. He looked at the demon and grabbed her, kissing her to seal the deal.

* * *

Sam's eyes opened wide as he sat up on the mattress. He looked around as he breathed heavily. First thing he noticed was Jenn laying next to him. Suddenly, he got started when she woke up the same way he did.

"Where are we?" Jenn asked as her breathing slowed.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "What happened?"

"Um…I remember Jake, the fight…he stabbed you and then me. That's it."

Sam got up from his bed and went over to the mirror. He lifted his shirt and examined his back, noticing a scar on his back. Jenn checked her chest and found a scar there too. She then went over to Sam to look at his scar for a moment.

Before they could question it further, they heard the door open and saw Dean walk into the room.

"Sammy. Jenn." Dean said as he walked up to both of them.

"Hey." Sam and Jenn said in unison.

Dean pulled both of them into one tight embrace.

"Ow. Uh, Dean…" Sam started.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see both of you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." Dean said as he let them go.

"Okay. Dean...what happened to us?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I saw you, Mia and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." Sam replied as they sat down.

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back and stabbed Jenn in the chest. You guys lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad." Jenn said.

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You guys want something to eat?" Sam and Jenn exchanged a look and nodded. "I'm starving. Come on."

* * *

The table was filled with various food, ranging from Chinese to pizza as Sam and Jenn told Dean what happened.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Sam said, finishing the story.

"That's awful. Poor Andy." Dean replied.

"That's not all Dean..." Jenn said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have abilities...like him..."

"What...how?"

"The demon got to me later in life, but I have abilities like Sam."

"What can you do?"

"I'm...uh...telekinetic..."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

Dean looked around the table before picking up a plastic spoon.

"Bend this."

"It'll break."

"Then break it or whatever."

Dean watched as the spoon was bent far enough to break. He put the other half down as he stared at it for a moment.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dean said to himself.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive." Sam said, changing the subject.

"He told you that?"

"Yep. He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?"

"No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake, Jenn and I get away?"

"Well, I mean, they left you guys for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him." Jenn said.

"Well, hold on. You guys need to get your rest. We got time."

"No, we don't."

"Jenn, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

"Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?"

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen…a lot of other hunters, too."

"Demons?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What did he find?"

"Bobby and Mia are working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away."

Sam and Jenn got up but were stopped by Dean.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You and Jenn almost died there. I mean, what would I have- you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No."

"Fine." Dean said.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door to Bobby's place. And sure enough, Bobby opened the other side, looking at Sam and Jenn in surprise.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam and Jenn said in unison.

"Sam...Jenn... It's good to see... you up and around." Bobby replied slowly.

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up." Sam said, walking in the house as Bobby moved over.

"Don't mention it."

"Thanks Bobby." Jenn said, hugging him before going inside.

"Sure thing."

"Well Sam and Jenn are better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Dean said, following Jenn and Sam as Bobby glared at him.

When Dean walked into the library, he saw Mia hugging the two of them.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." Bobby said as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?"

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean…spotless. It's almost as if..." Mia said.

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But either of you don't know why?" Dean asked.

"No, and by this point mine and Mia's eyes are swimming. Sam, Jenn, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't." Bobby said.

"Yeah, sure." Jenn replied with a shrug.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in. Mia, would you mind helping too?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

* * *

Dean followed Mia and Bobby into the junkyard. He was surprised by how fast Bobby angrily turned to face him.

"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?" Bobby yelled as he gave Dean a push. "You made a deal...For Sam and Jenn, didn't you? How long did they give you?"

"Bobby..." Dean started.

"How long?"

"One year."

"Damn it, Dean." Mia said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?"

"I could throttle you!" Bobby said angrily, grabbing Dean by the collar of his jacket.

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?"

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit." Bobby said as he let go of Dean.

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something."

"What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?" Mia said, grabbing Dean this time.

"I couldn't let them die, Mia. I couldn't. They're my family." Dean replied as he almost started crying.

"How're Sam and Jenn gonna feel when they know you're going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Mia let go of Dean with tears in her eyes.

"You can't tell them. You two can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell them." Dean pleaded.

Bobby and Mia began to cry, Bobby sadly grabbing Dean's chin. Before anything else could be said, they heard a noise from a distant part of the junkyard. Immediately, the three hunters hide behind a car, grabbing the intruder as they passed by. Dean turned the intruder to face him, recognizing her.

""Ellen? Ellen. Oh, God." Dean said, hugging her as she cried.

* * *

Bobby poured some holy water in a shot glass, pushing towards Ellen.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked.

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." Bobby replied.

Ellen took the shot before setting it down, having no effect on her.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." Ellen replied, drinking the shot of whiskey Bobby poured her. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Mia said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No."

Ellen pulled out a map from her jacket pocket and unfolded it, setting it onto the table. They noticed several blacks lines and X's on it. Bobby immediately went to his book shelf and pulled out a book.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Jenn asked.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said after he looked into one of his book.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked as Bobby set down the book.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

Bobby grabbed a sharpie and connected the points on the map.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Jenn said.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said.

"No one has." Bobby said.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Mia asked.

"Definitely." Sam replied.

"How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well...they're trying."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean said.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" Mia asked.

"Well, unless..."

"Unless what?" Bobby asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen said.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." Bobby replied.

"No." Jenn said before pausing and looking over to Sam. "But I know who could."

Sam's brows unfurrowed in realization. Jake.

* * *

Ellen, Bobby, Jenn, Dean, Mia and Sam his behind tombstones as they heard the gate to the cemetery open. They heard footsteps head towards the crypt.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam said, as the rest of the hunters surrounded Jake, their guns aimed at him.

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you." Jake said in shock.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. And you." Jake said to Jenn. "I punctured your lung. You should have drowned in your blood." Sam and Jenn looked over at Dean. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Sam warned.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"He won't do it, I will." Jenn added.

"You had your chance. You couldn't." Jake said.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam said, causing Jake to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked.

"Hey ladies, do me a favor. Put those guns to your heads." Jake said, watching Ellen and Mia struggle not to put their guns to their heads. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

Jenn figured she would try and use her telekinesis to help Mia and Ellen, but she found that Jake's power was too strong.

"Let them go." Sam warned, cocking his gun.

"Shoot him." Ellen said, voice trembling

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, ladies. You too, Jenn." Jake said, causing Jenn, Sam, Bobby and Dean to reluctantly drop their guns. "Okay. Thank you."

Jake quickly turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket. When he inserted the Colt into the hole on the crypt door, Dean and Bobby quickly grabbed Ellen as Jenn grabbed at Mia before they could shoot themselves. Sam picked up his gun and shot Jake four times in the back. Jake fell to the ground, watching helplessly as Sam walked over to him.

"Please...don't. Please." Jake pleaded.

Not hearing it, Sam shot Jake 3 more times in the chest, killing him. The six hunters watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions before stopping, matching up.

"Oh, no." Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell."

Dean pulled the Colt out of the hole in the Crypt.

"Take cover, now!" Bobby called.

Everyone ran and took cover behind a tombstone as the doors of the crypt burst open. A large black cloud erupted from the other side, shooting outward. The demons broke the Devil's Trap, escaping.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean called out.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen called back to Dean. "Come on. We gotta shut that gate."

They all got up and went for the door. Jenn stopped and turned around when she noticed Dean wasn't next to her. He opened the barrel, checking for bullets.

"Dean what are you doing?" Jenn called to him as she ran over to him.

"If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe..." Dean replied, stopping himself.

Thunder crashed behind Dean and Jenn. Suddenly Dean turned around, the Colt aimed and cocked at the Yellow Eyed Demon. Before Dean could fire off a shot, the Colt flew out of Dean's hand and into the Yellow Eyed Demon's.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." The Yellow Eyed Demon said.

With the flick of his wrist, Dean and Jenn flew into the air, Dean hitting his head on a tombstone as Jenn landed next to him and barely missed it.

"Dean, Jenn!" Sam called out.

Sam let go of the gate door and ran to Dean and Jenn. Suddenly, he flew towards a nearby tree and was pinned to it.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you." the Demon called out to Sam before turning to Dean and Jenn, pinning them to their spots on the ground. "Sit a spell. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made." Jenn looked over to Dean in surprise…she knew it. "I know, red tape…it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy and Jenn are back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked them better than Jake, anyhow. Now the final battle between the two can take place. And it's a battle to the death. Anyway, tell me…have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?"

"You call that deal good?" Dean replied.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100 percent pure Sam? And same goes for Jenn. How do you know that's really Jenn? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

The Yellow Eyed Demon cocked the Colt and aimed it at Dean when he was suddenly grabbed behind by the soul of John Winchester. The body that the demon possessed fell to the ground, the gun still in his hand as John and the Yellow Eyed Demon struggle with each other.

The Yellow Eyed Demon managed to get free of John's grasp and re-entered the body once more. He stood up, realizing that he didn't have the Colt anymore. He looked over to Dean, who cocked the Colt and shot him in the head.

Bobby, Mia and Ellen finally got the gate doors, turning around in surprise to see John nearby Sam, Jenn and Dean. Dean helped up Jenn and they walked towards John.

John proudly put his hand on Dean's shoulder, tears brimming his eyes. He turned towards Sam, who offered a nod, giving him a nod in return. He looked over to Mia, offering her a small smile.

He walked over to Jenn and placed his hand along side her arm. She gave him a small smile as a tear fell down her face. John then grabbed her hand and joined it when Dean's, showing them he approved of their relationship.

Dean looked down at his and Jenn's hand before looking up at Jenn, who looked back at him. They gave each other small smiles as John back away, smiling before he disappeared.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam stood over the Yellow Eyed Demon's dead body, amazed that it was over.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean said with a small smile.

"You did it." Sam said.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed out of hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him." Jenn said.

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I... I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean leaned in closer to the body. "That was for our mothers...you son of a bitch." Dean said, referring to Mary Winchester and Camille Santos.

* * *

"You know, when Jake saw me and Jenn...it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed us." Sam said.

"I'm glad he was wrong." Dean said, earning a look from Jenn and Mia.

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did we die?"

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me and Jenn, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on…no."

"Tell me the truth….Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..."

"How long do you get?"

"One year. I got one year." Dean replied, earning a really hard punch in the arm from Jenn.

"You're lucky that's all you get. You shouldn't have done that. How could you?" Jenn asked in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that, Jenn. I had to. I had to look out for you, Sam. That's my job."

"And what do you think our job is?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You've saved our lives over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for us. Don't you think we'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, same applies with Jenn. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah."

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate." Ellen said as she and Bobby approached the four younger hunters.

"How many, you think?" Mia asked.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Bobby replied. "Hope to hell you kids are ready. Cause the war has just begun."

"Well, then..." Dean started, heading to the trunk in the impala. "We got work to do."


End file.
